Hakubi Potter Harry
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: In which a single event can change when something unexpected occurs. This is a what-if to the idea of Harry Potter and the Light Hawk Wings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hakubi Potter Harry**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, or the Tenchi Muyo! series, or any possible characters from any of their spinoffs. I also do not own any mentionings of anime and mangas that may pop up here, as well as Japanese songs from around the 90s era.

Now, some things may be different. I won't go into much detail with the Tenchi side of things, though I will do my best. Considering what is going on, the Tenchi characters will be a couple years older. It's been awhile since I last watch the anime or read the manga. There will be a few differences, such as the Tri-Wizard Tournament being held in Year Five, not Year Four (and Cedric Diggory would at this time be in his final year at Hogwarts). Also, no Umbridge! And Harry's choice of outfit for most of the story is reflected off an art of Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin I found on Gelbooru.

I also did a minor bit of age manipulation as well so that at least the Tenchi girls would be still fairly young, and alterations to the events of the girls being on Earth and with Tenchi.

* * *

**Chapter One**

She couldn't believe what she was witnessing when she and the others arrived at a destroyed home. An aura of darkness seemed to permeate the very air around the ruins of what would have been a loving family home. They found two bodies amidst the rubble, but both of them were showing no signs of life.

"Just what could have happened here?" muttered a stunned Ayeka.

"Something very bad," Ryoko spoke up, before the group heard the cry of the cabbit, Ryo-ohki. She was pawing and meowing at the rubble of a baby crib that covered a crying infant. Washu was there first, and threw the destroyed crib away as she picked up the crying infant. Her floating laptop nearby was going nuts, alerting of a strange energy coming from the infant's forehead. More so, the lightning bolt-shaped scar that scarred the right temple of the baby's forehead...

The infant stopped crying when he felt himself in warmth. He opened his green eyes, and gazed up upon Washu. "Well ladies, and gentlemen, this baby here is the source of the energy signature my computers detected earlier," Washu announced to Tenchi and the others, showing the cute baby to them.

"Awww, he's a cutie," Sasami giggled.

"How could an infant really produce energy similar to the Kou-ou-yoku (Light Hawk Wings)?"

Washu shrugged, as the baby closed his eyes and fell asleep, feeling calm in this stranger's arms for some reason. "I have no clue, but I can learn more when we get back home..."

"But... first I think we should at least lay these two to rest... that boy's parents," Tenchi brought up.

Sadness gripped the air. In a matter of minutes by a nearby tree that wasn't damaged, a small shrine was erected, and the bodies of James and Lily Potter were put to rest. And then they were gone just as a man, a giant of a man, flew towards the ruins of the house on a motorcycle of all things. Sadly, Hagrid would have arrived too late.

=0=0=

Yosho looked up, seeing his grandson and the ladies all returning from wherever they rushed off to in a hurry. He then takes notice of a small bundle of blankets wrapped around a sleeping infant with matted dark hair.

"And who is this little bundle of joy?" asked Yosho.

"From the DNA Scanner of mine, his name is Harry Potter. He's an orphan from the United Kingdom," Washu explained, taking delicate care not to lose her hold on the sleeping Potter infant, "his parents were found dead, and the house in ruins."

"Oh, that is terrible," Nobuyuki exclaimed.

"The air held a stagnant aura of darkness around the house. Never before have I felt such a feeling," Ayeka mumbled, taking a seat, the others following suit.

"My computers went absolutely nuts when it detected the energies of the Kou-ou-yoku. Its source is from this sleeping babe. I'd so like to see how different his could be from Tenchi's, though..."

"He's just an infant. More likely, since I would gather you have taken the child from his home country-"

"Way ahead of you grandpa," Washu interrupts, grinning, "Cuz I'm going to adopt the boy."

"Well... it would be good to have another guy around the house when he grows," Tenchi agreed.

"Yeah," Ryoko agrees too, "I can be his smoking hot aunt, while Ayeka can be his old granny."

"Old granny!" Ayeka shouts, now sending a glare at Ryoko.

"Girls, don't fight. You'll wake the baby," Tenchi cuts in before another fight can escalate.

Nobuyuki gets up form his place at the couch. "I'll go and prepare the old library into another room. Tenchi, come help me will you?"

"Sure father." Tenchi gets up.

"I'll help too," Sasami shouts, as the relatively smart and youthful five year old gets up to follow Tenchi and Nobuyuki.

Yosho sighs, and stands up as well. "I suppose I can go and see if there are any baby clothes of Tenchi's we can hand down to little Harry, and also drag out Tenchi's old baby crib from the attic."

"I'm going to look up information on an infant's needs and then buy 'em." He gently hands the sleeping Harry off to Ayeka and storms off. Now it was just Ayeka and Ryoko. Both were quiet, as Ayeka's lips curled into a warm smile.

"He does look cute, though," Ryoko tells the Juraian Princess.

Ayeka can only agree to that statement. It was a rare moment for the two women to be friendly around one another; of course it's because of a new addiction to this odd collection called a family. Of course, no one knew of the events unfolding back in the United Kingdom. Inside her lab, as Washu was finishing up with her side research, her computer started to beep, detecting strange energy fluxes. Washu thought it was possibly the same person or persons who may have destroyed little Harry's life, so she erected a barrier to cover the grounds.

Fawkes who was flying towards Harry's known location suddenly stopped when Harry vanished. The mystical bird was completely puzzled, having known Harry before only by meeting the infant child three months after he was born. Stumped, the fiery bird decided to return back to her master's side. Later that night when everybody was asleep, Washu snuck into Harry's new room. She gazed down upon the sleeping child. The resident mad scientist felt motherly affections towards the boy.

"Little Harry-kun..." she brushed her hand across his head in gentle strokes, "I have a feeling you will have bad people coming for you." She reached down, and with robotic arms, the droid arms managed to secure a expanding ring onto the left middle finger, "this ring will protect you until you can protect yourself..."

_**Forward to 1995**_

His dark raven hair was in long boyish locks. Most of his hair was pulled up from behind into a bit of a short high ponytail using a decorative charcoal black ribbon. His green eyes, though gleaming with an intellectual look, were a bit sharp; some of his peers would say he pulls off the bad boy look without being a bad boy (in other words, many girls crushed on him heavily and/or flirt with him). The clothes he wore were a white men's tank top, and a sleeveless yellow vest. The vest itself was small, as it would expose his lower stomach (which was covered by the snuggly-fit). On the back of the vest was kanji for his surname: Hakubi. Black leather pants was always his main choice of pants to wear with a looped yellow/black belt (with a long side hoop hanging off the right hip), as well as black stylish sneakers with yellow highlights, laces, and the soles of the feet were the color of his eyes. Starting from mid-bicep down to the wrist, is detached spandex silk sleeves, with the right covered bicep displaying some sort of LED screen of sea green, cerulean, and orange lights in short rectangles. And, to complete his odd fashion style, he wore yellow squared ear guards with the flat surface also displaying a similar LED light screen display.

Oh yes, and he always keeps his fingernails perfectly trimmed, and under a light coat of yellow fingernail polish. As for that ring that was placed on him as an infant, it lost its protective shields and became an ordinary self-expanding ring. Hakubi-Potter Harry grew up in Okayama, Japan, with his adoptive family. Of course, adopted by Washu, he took her surname since she was the one who gave him the most love out of the rag-tag group of ladies and three guys. Washu also discovered more about Harry's unique abilities that he has within him as he grew up, which not only included the Kou-ou-yoku (and is ultimately the catalyst of his survival of the Killing Curse), but because she had discovered his ability to use magic (after a length discussion and more research in her lab), it was revealed that Harry, with enough training, could possibly replicate several of the Juraian abilities such as an energy barrier for defense and protecting those close to him, or several of Ryoko's abilities such as flight, creating energy spheres or a short energy sword, and intangibility (i.e. go through solid objects). Of course, all can be done to a certain degree.

But Harry had an unusual amount of magical energies, so it was possible for him to fully replicate these defenses and offensive techniques. More study (and tracking down local magical outlets and areas around Japan and other parts of the world, which required traveling) unearthed more about the study of magic that Washu and the others were interested in. Even the ideas of a familiar to a witch or wizard was an interesting subject, especially when Washu had no choice but to take Harry with her to once again check out more books that revealed the study of magic and its many theories, that a white snow owl flew from a shop in Tokyo, and landed on the stroller that baby Harry (when he was still a toddler this event occurred), giggled a bit when the owl began to preen through Harry's messy hair. Thus is the reason Hedwig, Harry's pet owl and familiar, became a member of their dysfunctional family.

But anyway, with all the studies Washu conducted, Harry underwent training to learn them as he aged. Yosho thought it would be bets if Harry learned a bit of sword training should he ever have to come across using such a weapon in the name of defense. He did learn when he was old enough that he was adopted, and that his real parents had passed away. It had hurt, but thankfully he had people who desired to have him as part of their dysfunctional family. At the age of eleven, he would have gone to Hogwarts... had he been on Earth. There was some trouble that brewed, which resulted in an adventure through space itself, an adventure that would keep him away from the planet, and from Hogwarts, for four years. Hey, four years fighting against a corrupt individual bent on universal domination can lead to misadventures in the long run. But, let's cut to right now: fifteen year old Hakubi-Potter Harry minding his own business as he returned home from another day at the Imperial School of Magic and Mystical Arts.

Of course, today Ryo-ohki joined with him (which only got more girls to fanboy over him). He looks up as he heard a small crash in the distance. Harry sighed. Mihoshi was back again. Then he smiled, and quickened his pace to get home, Ryo-ohki following Harry as fast as she could for being a Cabbit. He liked Mihoshi; she was like the older fun-loving big sister to him. If only she could learn how to pilot her starship more professionally. For goodness sake, she was a member of the Galaxy Police Force. He did however feel sorry for Kiyone, who was her partner.

=0=0=

It's late August of 1995. Dumbledore was depressed when he and the others learned of the passing of James and Lily. Voldemort, somehow, was killed on that night. The only person who would have the exact details of how Voldemort was vanquished disappeared that Halloween night. But studies revealed that the Killing Curse had been deflected by a strange type of magic (they classified) that came from the area of the crib's original location. While many celebrated Voldemort's demise, many also worried and hoped that Harry could be found, but he couldn't be found. Years had passed since, and Dumbledore could only wait until the letters were sent when Harry turned eleven.

That failed when an address failed to conjure itself onto the parchment envelope. But Dumbledore didn't stop trying, and those who knew James and Lily, did all they could just to find the missing Potter heir. Sirius and Peter encountered one another but unlike in another world where Sirius became too hot-headed to think straight, gathered some Aurors to track down the man responsible for the death of James and Lily, and possibly the disappearance of Harry. Thus, leads the hunt of Peter Pettigrew, The-Man-Who-Betrayed-Family as he was nicknamed in the wanted sections of the Ministry of Magic and in the Daily Prophet.

Dumbledore sighed. Four years had passed since Harry's supposed introduction to the Wizarding World, and still no sign of the child. He was beginning to doubt that Harry even was alive. It was puzzling to see James and Lily buried, but Dumbledore when he went to the destroyed home himself, noticed how the burial and the mini shrine depicted Japanese origin. But searches in Japan was all for naught. For one thing, the Orientals were more adverse to the growth of technology, and while abandoning the old traditions of the Wizarding World, still kept true to their land's roots whilst continuing onward. Plus, eastern wizards and witches were much different than westerners.

But it was on this day (or night considering the time differences) that Dumbledore nearly died choking on a lemon drop when the last envelope wrote itself up for one Potter, Harry, addressed to a rural area in Okayama, Japan. Though one part of his mind is puzzled by the addiction of another name mentioned in the address.

"MINERVA!" Dumbledore would shout after Fawkes managed to perform the Heimlich maneuver to the old man. How a phoenix managed to perform a life-saving technique would remain a mystery.

This is what it said in the address:

_Hakubi, Potter, Harry  
Third Bedroom on the Second Floor  
Masaki Shrine Household  
Okayama, Japan_

=0=0=

Harry's head bobbed back and forth, his voice echoing to the lyrics of the song he was listening to. There was a knock at his door, and Harry turned the music down on his stereo, before heading to the door to answer.

"Oh, neechan, is dinner ready?"

"Yup," Sasami replied with her usual smile.

Harry smiled as well, and turned his stereo off before walking with her down to the dining table.

"Sasami-neechan... have you ever gotten this feeling that something is just bound to happen, and not the usual fights between your sister and Ryoko?"

Sasami frowned a bit. "Now that you mention it, lately I have been feeling a bit of an odd presence."

"It may just be me," the Japanese-raised British teen began, "but I have this feeling that it involves that dark soul fragment that Kaasan managed to extract out of me with help from Lady Tsunami."

Sasami frowned more. She remembered that incident. Harry was only nine years old when Washu decided to have that soul fragment studied. And then the extraction process with Lady Tsunami's help (who manifests herself within Sasami), left Harry drained and on the verge of death, but he managed to recover in three weeks. Arriving in the dining room of the house, Harry takes his seat next to Washu, ignoring the usual petty argument Ryoko and Ayeka were having involving who can sit by Tenchi.

=0=0=

The owl that was flying lay dead on the forest floor, its letter discarded. However, a set of talons snatch the letter and flies off in a different direction as the dead owl from Hogwarts was now getting chewed on by a hungry wolf. It would take an hour or so, but the bird that grabbed it flies into an open window and lands on a nearby perch after the letter is dropped down onto the desk of the Japanese Minister of Magic. It was the Ministry of Mystical Arts' job to monitor any letters sent from other countries. When one such letter came from a foreign school, it was the job of one department to intercept the letter. Ever since that war the westerns in the United Kingdom had with some Dark Lord with a silly name, they were cautious.

The Minister Chiharu Manami's numerous charms did not detect anything amiss. No hidden Portkeys, no altering charms. Opening it, she skims the contents of the letter, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Dumbledore... now what do you want with one of my citizens?" she questions to herself, before sending a forwarding message to Headmistress Suzuki Yumiko. This certainly was a puzzling incident that needed to be resolved.

=0=0=

Harry was a bit nervous. He didn't really know why he was being called to the Headmistresses office. It certainly was a bit of a shock to his fangirl base and a few guys as well. He heard the door open, and a young woman peeked out. She had violet eyes, and spiky desert sand yellow hair with thick fringes fanning across the sides of the forehead, and a black hook-like mark under the eyes. She was fairly dark-skinned, not too dark but an exotic tan dark.

"Hakubi-Potter-san?"

"Hai?"

She motioned with her finger, and he stands up, and enters the office, as she closes the door behind her. Harry takes a seat on the chair in front of her desk, as the eyes of Yuki, her pet familiar and known as a Snow Phoenix, chirps a soothing call.

"Harry-kun," Yumiko speaks up, directing his attention to her, "you know about your past, correct?"

"Hai. Kaasan and a few friends were in the area when my previous home was destroyed by some evil nutcase who mysteriously died, who may have a hand in the death of my biological parents."

Yumiko nodded. She and Minister Manami managed to gather a bit about the identity of the girls who lived in the Masaki Shrine House. Of course, while half of the world may not believe they were aliens, because of their uniqueness they were mostly left alone. In the land where legends and myths of demons and mythology of demons in the various eras of the Oriental Lands... nothing truly do not surprise her much. She was trailing off her original thought, anyway.

"Well, as you know, since the Dark Lord Voldemort's reign, we have become more cautious about our distant relatives in other parts of the world. Since we ourselves deal with a few details of the super natural and such. Anyway, one of our interceptors encountered a letter addressed to you from the United Kingdom. It comes from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I heard of that school before in International History last year, when I was doing my studies of great wizards and witches from other Wizarding Worlds," Harry spoke up. He was handed a copy of the letter made of the original, and Harry took the time to carefully read over it.

"Harry, since you have read prior knowledge of the school in your history books, you would know that Hogwarts' school schedules operate differently than ours," the Headmistress informs the teen.

"Hai," he responds, folding up the letter in the opposite direction, "September begins, and ends around mid April or early July I believe."

"Harry. I know you like it here, but it would probably give you an opportunity, of course, if you wish to take that option. We can work out a deal for the current Headmaster of the school to take you in for one year as a trial run. But when you head home later today, make sure your caretakers see the letter. I wish to know their reactions. Please come to me before class begins tomorrow."

Harry nods, and she dismissed him with an excuse so he wouldn't get in trouble. As the door closes shut, Yumiko looked towards Yuki.

"We have an old man to contact, Yuki-chan."

The white phoenix with piercing blue eyes and highlights on the crown, breast, and tail feathers trills in response.

Walking through the hallways on his way back to his class, he took out the letter, and once again reads the contents. Having a great deal of knowledge on the local languages, as well as studies on English, and Juraian, he's able to read the loopy cursive writings of the person who pre-wrote the letter by a women touch, before it descends into a vague writings of a wise old man. He just wondered what his friends would say about it...

=0=0=

"**Sanmiittai no Hantā** (Triune Hunters)..."

Harry's magic sparked, calling forth three elements. The animated target was ensnared by the shifting earth under it, before a bolt of lightning and a blade of wind was launched from the swinging of a medium-sized boat oar. The target was neutralized, and the Battle Magics sensei calls time. There was applause form his peers as he steps down from the training platform, and takes his seat in the back. The oar glowed before it shrinks, and transforms back into a wand: Japanese Black Pine, 10½ inches, Phoenix Feather, used best for Charms, Runes, and Battle Magic. Runes are inscribed on it to function and allow the crafting of his spells and special skills, and also because of his unique magical skills, is the reason why its main form is that of a boat oar. Mainly, the representation of the boat oar is due to folklore that the Shinigami have different forms of transportation. One such rumored is a flying boat oar.

"Hey, Harry-kun," he heard the cry of one of his few best female friends. Harry smiled a bit as Momochi Haku takes a seat next to him, making sure that her long raven black hair was pulled back into its single ox horn with the two Senbon.

"Haku-chan," he greets her.

"So... what did the Headmistress wanted you for?"

Harry simply takes a letter out, and hands it to her, and she skims the contents while Harry waits for the inevitable.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yup. Apparently before my late introduction because of my unique talents... I was originally scheduled to enroll at that school due to the consent of my biological parents."

"I see. You did research on that school before, right? About the founders whom made the school?"

A nod from Harry is the answer she receives. Then the chocolate-eyed teen looks at Harry when he stifled a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh... just my sis Ryoko... remembering the time she got drunk and she exclaimed, who wants to do jello shots off my fun-bags?"

Haku giggled, understanding how funny it was. Arashi Shiruba, another friend of Harry's, sits down opposite of the three-seated table. Harry liked his friend's name. When westernized, it meant Silver Storm. Of course, silver eyes, silver short hair with spiky locks fanning half of his face, and silver bangles. Hell, most of his clothes are white: jeans, shoes, fishnet shirt with button-snapped vest. Haku however wore an eerily identical outfit that he wore and in the same colors. However, while he wore long leggings, she wore fitting shorts. Whereas Harry wore a fitting white tank, hers was black and cut-offs that exposed her toned belly. The sleeves on her arms matched Harry's, only the left side had more fabric at a triangular point, with her third finger slipped through a sewn hole attached to a gold ring. The boots she wore are to the knees, and she too wore the same ear guards that Harry wore. And, her fingernails are perfectly manicured, and under a coat of yellow nail polish.

"I figured that it would be an interesting experience to go to a school in a different country. Ya know, absorb the culture. Granted, I hope to argue with Yumiko-sama if I can go with a friend or two. So, how about it?"

Shiruba sighed. "As nice as it would be, I rather stick around here. Ma would probably have a fit about me being in a different country for a year."

"You're not going alone, Harry-kun," Haku said, "I'd like to join you."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Haku."

"Just bring me back a souvenir, Harry," Shiruba tells the raven-haired teen, who only laughs at the lazy position Shiruba placed himself in.

In the United Kingdom, more so at a certain school known as Hogwarts, Dumbledore would look up to see traces of snow decorating his desk, and a white and blue phoenix dropping off an enclosed muggle envelope with the address registered to him and his school. The phoenix gazes at Dumbledore for a brief moment, before vanishing in a swirl of snow and slushy ice. He reached over to brush some of the snow off his dish filled with his favorite candies, before unsealing the muggle envelope. Unfolding a pink letter decorated by the edges with floral patterns, his old eyes skim through the small print.

* * *

**And there you have it. I know... what the hell are you thinking? Well, Harry isn't going alone to England of course. Tenchi and the girls are all also going to join Harry and Haku. And do not worry; Harry will take on a bit of Washu's personality when it comes to creating things, though mostly it'll be when the next chapter pops up. And just for the hell of it, despite his smarts, he'll still be part of Gryffindor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hakubi Potter Harry**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, or the Tenchi Muyo! series, or any possible characters from any of their spinoffs. I also do not own any mentionings of anime and mangas that may pop up here, as well as Japanese songs from around the 90s era.

For those who would like to see a visual image of Harry and Haku's selected outfits I based upon, I have a profile on DeviantArt. My name on DeviantArt is SekaiIshtal(at)deviantart(dot)com. Look for a Windows Wallpaper entry entitled **January 2010**, and there you go; Harry and Haku's outfits courtesy of the Kagamine Twins. Aren't Len and Rin just loveable? :3

Oh yes, and for the guy who mentioned about the **Sanmiittai no Hantā** (Triune Hunters) technique, I never knew somebody else was using the technique name (the English name that is) in another story. In my story The Twilight Ninja Shippuuden, I have that technique used later in the story by Darknut Kumo, though in this I edited it because it would be blades of rock like shark fins racing, followed by the bolt of lightning and blade of wind.

For the person who uses the same name, it's coincidence that we both had the same idea for a technique name, but I always translate English technique names into romaji translation (using different romaji translation websites, google translate, eudict, and yahoo translation). Speaking of techniques, the usual Latin-based spells are a common heresy for the Wizarding World as a whole, but there are different spells in different languages. So I will try my best at using this view.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Harry's still alive... all this time he's been in Japan..."

"Sirius, stop before you drop drunk," Remus said, taking the brandy away from the man.

"We should have been there... we should have tried harder, Remus!" Sirius shouted, "We-"

"There is a lot of what if's involved, but the good thing is that James and Lily's son is still alive, and that bastard rat never kidnapped him in the first place..."

"What do you think Harry is like... being raised in Japan of all places?"

"He speaks little to no English?" Remus answered with a shrug.

"I wonder if he has his father's thrill for flying." Sirius wondered aloud. If only they knew what Harry likes to fly... and it certainly wasn't a broom.

=0=0=

Perhaps it is only Haku who truly knew Harry. Of course, he also made her swear that she wouldn't tell anybody about whom his adoptive family really was. Being a Terran (as humans on Earth were classified), well, certainly boggles the mind knowing that aliens really exist, and for that matter, humans from another universe lived out there. Harry may be the typical teenager, but he did learn a bit of creativeness from Washu. One such example was the age of nine, when he managed to build himself his own starship and christen the name Yuri (Japanese for Lily). The ensuing chase when Harry made a small mistake in the programming was fun and all, but with his mother's help, managed to fix that problem. Though he was also grounded for three months due to nearly causing trouble with the Galaxy Police Force...

Also, Haku knew about Harry's unusual and boggling skills when it came to his magic (which she was also bound to secrecy upon finally learning that bit of truth). Nevertheless, after Harry like every day walked Haku home, he would catch a bus, and then head home. Today however was bad. The afternoon opened up with an unexpected rain shower, so Harry was soaking wet when he arrived at the bus stop. And not wanting to waste any time, took flight. Still his flying skills at best were still shoddy and still learning how to completely stabilize himself should he find himself in armed combat (and yet he's an expert behind the ship's control).

Wiping the rain from his face, he soon comes upon the marked entrance to the shrine house, and flew along the long stairs before passing the shrine, and then towards the house by a small lake. Harry was cursing a bit once landing, and shook most of the water off him, before taking out his wand, and performing a mind heating charm to dry himself off. Now, normally this would alert the Ministry to what's going on when underaged magic is performed, however unlike the United Kingdom, Japan's Ministry of Magic keeps track of the spells used. Magic amongst the young generation is allowed, as long as the spells themselves do not cross into the dangerous areas of magical usage, or are monitored by authorized wizards and witches at the few magical schools in the country.

Once he was dry again, Harry opened the door, and stepped inside as a crackle of thunder rumbles outside.

"Harry, you're home," Sasami greets her adoptive little brother.

"Neechan," he waves in greeting, "my flying still sucks, but I'm getting better atleast. Though not as proficient as Ryoko is."

"I'm sure you'll master it in no time. Come, I made you your favorite. Cheese bread, packed with a lot of pepperoni and cheese."

Harry grinned as Sasami led Harry into the kitchen. Well they are his favorite, aside from the usual lobster and king crab leg.

"So, where is everybody at?"

"Something came up. Mihoshi was captured by some ruthless space pirates, and Kiyone managed to escape to get help. I stayed behind since you would be alone."

Harry smiled, and took a bite out of the garlic and butter-glazed bread packed with the pepperoni and swiss cheddar mix, and a small layer of pizza sauce. "Ohh yeah, this is so good," the teenager moaned in delight, eliciting a soft giggle from the nineteen year old princess.

"Oh, yeah, neechan, earlier I was called to Yumiko-sama's office. I apparently have been invited to enroll in another school, in the United Kingdom. I was hoping I can talk to everybody else about it, and gauge reactions and whether or not I should try what Yumiko-sama and Manami-dono wish to try, which is a trial year for me and hopefully a friend of my choice, to enroll in another school for whatever single year curriculum."

Sasami beamed. "I think you should take this chance. But knowing Washu, she'd want to go in order to study more about magic and its effects, abilities, and whatnot."

"True... mom is a bit like me when I get into the studying habit... since I was able to properly demonstrate the effects of Transfiguration, the uses of Charms, and Runes."

After finishing his sandwich, and accepting the drink that Sasami got for him, he decided that he couldn't wait any longer. Grabbing her hand, he led the older teenager towards Washu's door, and granted himself entry into her lab. Running over to the main computer, Harry's fingers moved swiftly across the expansive touchpad keyboard. The screen displayed a map of the planet's solar system, before tracking edged out, and moved two quadrants to the north, picking up upon a speeding Ryo-ohki energy signature.

"Harry, do you remember the last time you went into Washu's lab without her consent?"

"I'm old enough now. Like she can ground me," he retorts, before sending a hailing sequence out.

In space, somewhere in a possibly unnamed (or unknown) part of the solar system, a rapid beep alerted the group inside Ryo-ohki of a call from Earth. Ryoko, piloting the cabbit-transformed-starship, raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Washu, Harry's calling."

"What?" She moved over, and stood behind the former space pirate as a window popped up, displaying Harry and Sasami's faces inside her lab.

"Harry, what are you doing in my laboratory?"

"Calling, hoping to see when you and everyone will come home after rescuing Mihoshi. Sasami-neechan filled me in on the details."

"As long as you don't touch anything in there. Remember last time you went into my lab?"

"So? How was I supposed to know that I was going to get raped by a slime girl you kept in stasis in a cryogenic tank?"

"Any reason you wanted to desperately contact me?" Washu asked her son.

"Yeah mom... y'see, I got a letter from Hogwarts, stating that despite my being four years late, they wish to have me shipped to the United Kingdom to join people who are supposed to be friends of my birth parents, and also attend the school Hogwarts. Yumiko-sama wanted me to inform you guys and what the choice would be for me."

Everyone looked at one another. "Son, scan that letter and send it to my laptop, can you? And make sure you lock the door on your way out."

"Sure mom. Aishiteru."

"Same to you, pumpkin," Washu replied with a motherly smile. Harry blushed at the childish affection, as Sasami giggled a bit behind him. The call disconnected, as she took out her laptop.

"Friends of Harry's birth parents?"

"Truthfully I never knew. When I searched up Harry's genealogy, I had found one person who is a direct blood tie to Harry's birth mother. A Petunia Dursley nee Evans. However on that night years ago, I had Ryo-ohki take me there so I can meet them."

"Meet with them? They could have taken care of Harry, correct, Washu?" Ayeka questioned.

"Trust me Ayeka. That woman and her so-called loving husband are the last humans on this planet who I would ever entrust an orphan to. Not only did she despised her own dead sister, but she told me that she'd rather murder Harry-kun than take, what she said in her words, that piece of shit of a freak bitch into my loving home, before slamming the door in my face. Trust me, I was very tempted of leaving a bomb and having it blow up their house, but I held back and just returned to Okayama."

Ayeka, Kiyone, Ryoko, and Tenchi were all shocked at this revelation, Ryoko being the only one finding the urge to give that spiteful woman a good ass kicking. The laptop beeped, and with a subspace pocket opening up, a printer printed out the copy of the letter, and she reads through it, her glasses popping into existence.

Back on Earth, Harry and Sasami had indeed left the laboratory, and made sure the door was locked. Another clap of thunder rumbles outside, as the rain grew heavier. Harry turned to his older adoptive sister in life. "Street Fighter?"

"Sure Harry."

=0=0=

Whereas night fell in Japan, it was somewhere around the waking hours I would believe in Scotland. I'm not all that great with time differences in the world but anyhoo, Dumbledore was up and about. After making sure he was dressed well, and pocketed a bag of his favorite candies, the old man flash fired with Fawkes to a place in London. After a hidden house emerged, Dumbledore walks into the home, taking care not to awaken the portrait of the late Mrs. Black. Already the old man was delighted to smell Molly's cooking in the kitchens. Boy did he need dark toffee-flavored coffee first.

"Good morning, Molly," Dumbledore greets the Weasley Matriarch.

"Oh, good morning Dumbledore. I didn't believe you arrived until much later."

"Yes of course. I thought I would take a sample of your breakfast for today," he answers with an amusing chuckle.

"I have already prepared the coffee. Toffee-flavored, just like my dear Arthur enjoys."

"Marvelous," he says with a good cheer, as he grabs an empty mug, and fills the glass before taking a delighted sip.

POP! POP!

Identical twins with flaming red hair and freckles suddenly popped into the kitchen.

"Good morning mother," the twins, known as Fred and George (or George and Fred) Weasley bid.

"Boys, stop it with your popping in," the mother warned her two twin sons. Dumbledore however chuckles.

"This is wonderful. So, Misers Weasley, you both know Apparition? I dare say, it took me until age 28 to learn the basics before I learned it at a wink a year after. Certainly wonderful today's generation is grasping the concept of magic well."

"Ah, hello Professor-"

"Dumbledore, good sir."

"How are you this morning?"

"Fred, George, I'm just about done with breakfast, so please wake your brother and sister, Neville, and Hermione, please?"

"Got it mum," they reply, and they disappear with a pop.

"Dumbledore?" Remus spoke up, entering the kitchen, "I'm surprised you're here."

"Godo morning, Remus. I have received a reply."

"A reply?" Molly asked turning back around as the spatula tending to the eggs continued its task, "from poor Harry?"

"Not exactly from Mr. Potter, but rather his school teacher. The Headmistress of the Imperial School of Magic and Mystical Arts... she, as well as the Minister of their country, is a bit concerned about Harry's sudden enrollment into Hogwarts. However I rather discuss this after we all had breakfast, first."

"Of course. Sirius would be delighted in having Harry come though..."

"Remus, I told you to lock up the brandy," Molly warned, but Arthur came in just in the nick of time to save Remus from a Weasley Chew-out. The sound of Sirius Black hurling in the nearby loo broke all silence and any words that would have come out of Ronald Weasley's mouth (which would be, "where's my food?"). Yes, that hangover kicked in big time; brandy wasn't the only alcoholic drink Sirius managed to down last night. Remus sighed and left to tend to his ill best friend and fellow Marauder.

"Oh dear, Sirius will need extra food and a hangover potion." Molly went out to fetch the emergency supply of potions that Sirius always kept in a spare cabinet.

=0=0=

"Oh, so great to be back here on Earth," Mihoshi declared with a cheerful smile. Being imprisoned by a bunch of ruthless space pirates whom had Grade A Military-issued weaponry can put any galactic cop on edge. But with the timely assist and rescue by Tenchi and the group, once again a group of thugs whom are the most feared instead fear the cops.

"Now where is my wayward son of mine... we still need to talk to him about this whole Hogwarts deal," Washu spoke up.

"Uh..." Ryoko was pointing to the couch, where Harry was asleep on the couch, with the television on playing some random after night movie. Against him was Ayeka's sister, and Sasami looked peaceful. Add to the fact that Harry's arms are around her shoulders, and she was grasping his hands, made for a cute scene, and for Washu to snap a picture with her digital camera.

"Aww, they look cute," Mihoshi whispered with a quite giggle.

Tenchi grabbed a blanket from a nearby closet, and drape sit over the two. With a yawn, Tenchi decided to bid good night to everybody else before heading off to his room. It was a rough night, and everybody agreed that sleep was needed. In her lab now, Washu was looking at the letter, before she opened up her email account, and wrote a message to the Headmistress.

"Hehehe, I'll allow Harry to go, but this will give me a chance to study more on the subject of magic used in Europe." The scientist smiled, as she clicked on the send button. With a yawn, Washu decided to hit the bed, as in her office at the hidden magical school, Yumiko's computer would beep, alerting her of a new email. The woman would smile upon reading the response from Harry's mother, Washu.

=0=0=

"Now, as you all may be wondering why I have called you all here, and allowed the children to stay; it is because I have received a reply from Japan. The Headmistress Yumiko of the Imperial School of Magic and Mystical Arts replied to my Hogwarts letter on behalf of Mr. Potter."

"So, the brat's alive after all," muttered Severus, which earned him the glares from two slightly over-protective and worrying godfathers Remus and Sirius.

"If things were different, and everyday I wished they were... Harry would have been here with all of us. I have tried to look into Harry's last name, Hakubi, which is Japanese in origin, however whether or not this person of magical or muggle remains unknown. The Headmistress decided that Harry, should his caretakers decide to, will allow him to enroll into Hogwarts, but as what they called a trial run. The Japanese Ministry is still cautious due to Voldemort's (insert flinch by others but the old man himself) previous terror. Can't truly blame them due to their own troubles with the muggle mafia they call Yakuza and Triad."

"Is he coming or not, Headmaster," asked Hermione. She had heard much about Harry, and from Sirius and Remus, the few things that Harry had been since his birth, up to that night everything changed. She really wanted to meet Harry, not only because he had somehow vanquished Voldemort, but because for most of his life since that dreaded night, lived in a different country and raised by people who lived the Japanese lifestyle.

"Until I receive a reply, for now it remains uncertain," Dumbledore said with a sag in the shoulders, while the letter he was sent the other night was passed around for everyone else to read.

Hermione had the itch to try and find what she can about the Imperial School of Magic and Mystical Arts. Ron hoped to have more food, and wondered if Harry Potter was a fan of Quiddich. Ginny blushed, wondering if Harry was really as the bedtime stories were from her mum. Neville, having known that once before the Potters were forced into hiding, was once babysat together, and were mischievous toddlers... well Neville wished to once again know his lost toddlerhood friend.

"I wonder what Harry really is like. Is he like James? Does he act like Lily?"

"Probably arrogant," Severus sneered.

"Shut your mouth, Snivelious!" Sirius shouted, glaring at the arrogant Potions Professor.

"Boys, stop it," Dumbledore said, before the room's temperature seemed to dip a bit. A swirl of snow and ice, signaling the appearance of a Snow Phoenix. The children were certainly stunned, as were most of the Order members. Dumbledore merely stares at the phoenix deposits a letter to the old man before disappearing in the same fashion.

Picking up the letter, he breaks the seal, and reads the message to himself.

"Hm... it would seem that Harry's caretakers have allowed Harry to come to Hogwarts under the opposed Trial Run that the Minister and Headmistress suggested."

And cue the random chatter.

=0=0=

Harry groaned, and opened his eyes as a yawn escaped him. He felt a weight on him, and then blushed when his mind booted up. His sister Sasami was clinging to him like a lover would. Glancing at a nearby grandfather clock, it read 6:47 am.

_Neechan is very warm... no! Harry! No perverted thoughts of your big sister..._

He gently nudged Sasami. "Sasami... wake up please," he whispered.

She moaned, a yawn stifling, before opening her melon pink eyes. Then she blushed realizing just who she was using as a cuddly teddy bear. She dreamed that it was Tenchi that she clung to, sharing kisses and the like. Instead, it's her little brother figure, Harry.

"Otouto-kun, sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay... you slept well atleast," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up," she said with an increasing blush. Tossing the shared blanket, both teens get up, stretching out achy muscles. Sasami headed off to the nearby bathroom, while Harry simply went into the kitchen, where he found Washu already awake, and drinking coffee.

"Good morning, son. You slept well."

Harry merely blushed as he grabbed his own mug, and poured himself some coffee, before adding a splash of milk and drinking the contents slowly.

"Harry, while we were on our way to saving Mihoshi, we all discussed about this whole Hogwarts thing. Now, as you know, it's been a couple years since the successful extraction of that soul fragment in your head."

"Yeah..." He sits down next to his mother, and drinks another sip, "Lady Tsunami did say that there appeared to be more of these fragments, but how many was not known."

"When I woke up early this morning around five, I returned back to work on my invention here, and I can say that I have finally gotten it to work. It took three years, but now I have a detector here that will locate anything. I also got you something for you." With a snap of her fingers, Harry heard a meow, and a near copy of Ryo-ohki hopped into the room and onto the table.

"Harry, I managed to create a symbiotic unit modeled after Ryo-ohki. Yuri here is your starship, so now you can bring your starship anywhere with you. Hand me your wrist device."

Harry lifted his right arm, where on his wrist was a gold band. Taking it off, Harry watched his mother tinker around with it using her laptop and use of robotic arms that assists her.

"Yuri here has the device installed into her and the ship's computers. Your wrist communicator will have a hand-held touch pad installed. Having isolated the soul fragment, which I will entrust to you son," she narrowed her eyes at her son, "to try and locate the rest of these souls fragments. Remember Lady Tsunami's warning years ago: if this evil nutcase who split his soul down attempts to comeback, we'll all in big trouble. The last thing we need is for that evil man to learn of the Kou-ou-yoku."

Harry only nods, knowing what Washu spoke of. It was connected to his past, the death of his birth parents. The evil nutcase of a man was called Lord Voldemort by the witches and wizards in the United Kingdom. And learning what they could, the soul fragment was called a Horcrux. In which according to the Wizarding World, that was considered one of the biggest sins a mortal, magical or non-magical, could ever attempt to perform. Harry however knew that if this man was allowed to return to life somehow, the planet could very well be in deep trouble. Kagato was one such man that Harry feared years ago during the adventure off the planet, however, he very much doubted that Kagato knew about how to split your very soul just to achieved a bastardized form of immortality. Somewhere in England, there was a terrifying aura of darkness and malice emanating from this homunculi of a fugly-ass baby.

"Harry."

Harry looked up at his mother's eyes.

"Son... even though it's just a year, I want you to keep contact with me when you can, okay?"

"I promise, kaasan," he told her, and then she hugged him. He hugged her back. Releasing, Harry returned to drinking his coffee, as Washu resumed installing the device's program into the wrist communicator. Yuri, just like Ryo-ohki, was a cabbit; however Yuri was white-furred with dark stripes along the back. The tips of its feet, its tail, and ear tips were charcoal black, and the eyes were a bright emerald, much like his eyes. And Yuri was eating a fat carrot that it got from... somewhere.

=0=0=

Harry was listening to the song _Koi Seyou Otame -Love Story of ZIPANG- _by Ali PROJECT. Ali PROJECT was one the music artists he really liked, aside a couple others. Harry suddenly twisted the controls, and Yuri shifted around, causing the other occupants to tumble.

"Harry! Watch your flying!" yelled Washu.

"I don't want airkill on my windshield," Harry yelled back at his mother.

He straightened his stealth-cloaked starship and resumed flight across the skies, heading towards the United Kingdom. The sound of someone hurling echoed in the back. It was Momochi Haku, and she hated flying. She tended to get airsick. While Ryoko tended to the poor girl, holding a large paper bag for the girl to puke into, Haku was going to smack Harry hard over the head once she gets back on solid ground. How Harry managed to talk her into flying was beyond her...

They had left Okayama around the hours when it would be early morning over in England the next day, after Harry went to school with Haku, and managed to talk the Headmistress into allowing Haku to join him. She had relented, only because Harry didn't really like to be alone in a foreign school without anybody to keep him company. Yumiko and Manami (who showed up at the school's office) detailed on where to go, and the location of Diagon Alley. A Portkey was offered but Harry assured he had thought ahead on traveling. This was yesterday, and this is now.

Two hours and they arrived in England, and they found a secluded area in the countryside to land, and for Yuri to transform back to her cabbit form. After Haku was done throttling Harry for talking her into flying cross country, Harry opened the small list of "supplies" he would need for his year at Hogwarts (a list Haku will also share).

"Okay, so how do we get to this Diagon Alley, anyway?" Ryoko questioned, bored already.

"The Wizarding World have their own service of vehicles used for transporting of magicals. The Japanese have the Ferry Service, the Americans have the Magitaxi." Following the directions Manami told him, a crakc echoed, and everyone jumped when a double Decker bus suddenly halted to a stop at a dime before them. The door open, and a man looked out.

"Hello, and welcome to the Knight Bus. Where do you need to go?"

"Can you take us to this place called Diagon Alley?"

"Ah... Hogwarts students, no? It will-"

"Yeah, yeah. Just take us there already," Ryoko said.

Harry chuckled. "Sorry, but my aunt is... kinda moody."

"Shut up, Harry," the former space pirate retorts.

Stan Shunpike shrugged, told the fees, and Harry paid the fee as the group piled in.

"Hold on, folks."

What could only be described was a ten second roller coaster. In one moment, they were a couple miles from London, and then they appeared in London, in front of a dingy place called the Leaky Cauldron. Stan looked back, and with that smile of his, announced their arrival at the Leaky Cauldron, which he explained was where the entrance to Diagon Alley was.

Everybody was more than glad to get the hell off the bus, and then it vanished once Harry was the last to step off.

"That was... that was a horrible experience," Ayeka stuttered, trying to fix up her hair. Kiyone agreed, as she fixed up her ponytail.

"Okay... so... let's head right in."

Harry opened the door, while Washu secretly tapped into her own wrist communicator linked to her laptop, to detect and scan the various energies as they explored this magical location in England. The Leaky Cauldron held the appearance of a dingy bar, but there were various adults, mostly wearing robes which what Ryoko called bathrobes (and earned her an elbow to the side by Washu).

"Excuse me," Harry called the man behind the bar, in English. Tom looked over form cleaning one of his beer mugs.

"Oh, hello. Hogwarts?"

"Yeah... how do we enter this Diagon Alley?"

"Muggleborn, I see,' Tom mumbled.

"No... we're both halfblood; it's just we're here on a transfer to Hogwarts from the Imperial School of Magic and Mystical Arts, since I'm a late enroller into the school of Hogwarts."

Tom nods, understanding. It would explain why some of the older ladies wore Japanese-styled clothes. He also assumed they're family of the two fifteen year old teenagers. "I see, well come with me, please."

Tom left the bar, and they followed him up to a brick wall, where he took out his wand, and begin to tap at section so the brick wall. Before Ryoko could ask what he was doing, her finger dropped, and the Tenchi-tachi watched as the bricks begin to shift and come apart, moving around before forming an open archway leading into a cobblestoned alley filled with bustling wizards and witches, children of all ages running about. Needless to say, it was like the busy mall in Okayama.

"Holy shit," Ryoko muttered.

Washu grinned. "This is certainly interesting... think of the research." She snickered a bit darkly, which caused Tom to chuckle nervously.

"Enjoy your stay here in England, sir and madam." He left the group of foreign wizards and witches.

"Okay, Manami-dono told me that we can exchange most of our yen at this world's magical bank, called Gringgots. That would be a large marble-looking building."

"We should have saved up our Galleons over the summer," Haku told Harry.

"I know..."

"You guys go ahead... I'm going to go look around," Washu said.

"Kaasan, don't cause too much trouble, please?"

"Don't worry son... I won't do much harm." That smile on her face didn't assure the teen, but Harry and Haku first headed to Gringgots, while Washu was now planning on finding a few things for her to study more. Sure she's learned much from Japan's side of things, but what or how does magic operate in a foreign country is what has her excited.

Meanwhile with the others, everybody kept a close-knit group as they headed to the bank. They were surprised when they saw goblins standing guard with spears and shields, wearing spiked helmets and Sparta-based armoring. Ryoko didn't like the looks she was getting from the creatures, but merely flipped them off as she walked past. Inside, was more chaos; goblins big and small rushing about, tending to the everyday rush of witches and wizards, and the English economy.

"Any free teller or teller with a low line?"

"There, Harry-kun." Haku tugged Harry over, where they waited behind a family, of whom they assumed were muggleborn. After the goblin called for the next person, Harry and Haku stepped up.

"Key?"

"Sorry, we don't have one. We're here for a transfer of Yen to Galleons," Harry explained, "also; I would like to open up a temporary vault for a year."

The goblin raised a hairy eyebrow. "Japanese, no doubt, with those foreign bills," Griphook mumbled, "as for the vault, we at Gringgots CAN do that, but it will cost a few Galleons regardless."

"Anything we can help to make this transaction smoother is fine by me."

Griphook chuckled. "I like you. More mannered than the rest of these wizards and witches. I'll need your name, please."

Harry nodded. "Hai. It's Hakubi-Potter Harry."

Griphook looked up at Harry hearing the teen's last name.

"Oh, sorry, Harry Hakubi-Potter," he westernized his name.

"Potter?" Griphook muttered, "wait right here please." Griphook ran off into the back and through a magical archway.

"What was that about?" Tenchi questioned, a bit confused.

"Beats me," Harry shrugged.

"He looked rather shocked when you told him your name, Harry," Kiyone told the teen, "almost as if you're famous."

"Well, somehow I'm supposed to be... in our history books in the magic wars of the UK, their latest Dark Lord was supposedly killed by me..."

Power of the Kou-ou-yoku (Light Hawk Wings) which led to the discovery of Harry, his adoption by Washu, and such. That is, only the Tenchi-tachi knew of the Kou-ou-yoku, and Haku knew too when he told her in secrecy.

Griphook soon returned, with a piece of parchment. "Harry... when I heard your last name, it surprised me. I need authentication for a moment, so can you prick your finger and drop a bit go blood into this square?"

He showed the empty parchment, with the marked square. Harry nodded, and lifting his right wrist, he pressed a button, and a short needle popped out, pricking the left thumb, which Harry pressed against the parchment. Haku wrapped a bandage around it as Griphook looked at the parchment, and then his eyes widen.

"Mr. Potter..."

"Please, call me Harry."

Griphook nodded. "Harry... can you come with me please?"

"Can my family and best friend come with me, please?"

"Sure... sure..."

Things were getting more interesting, as Griphook told a goblin to take over his teller, before leading the Tenchi-tachi into the back. Bill Weasley however was nearby when he heard the name Potter, and remembering from the last Order meeting that Harry was going to come to Hogwarts from Japan, left to find a nearby fireplace.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office." Tossing the green powder, Bill vanished in a swirl of emerald flames. Walking through several hallways, Griphook knocked on a black oak door decorated by gold leaf etching decorating the edges.

"Enter," a gruff voice called out. Though, this was said in Gobbledygook.

Griphook opens the door, and he walks up to the large office desk, and conversed with the goblin in the same language, before leaving. The door closes shut behind, as the head goblin stares at Harry.

"Harry Potter?"

"Hai," he replied, "but I also share my mother's last name, Hakubi... it's my adoptive last name when I was adopted by kaasan."

"I see..." The goblin shuffled through a folder he pulls out from a magical drawer at his desk, "allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ragnorok. I'm the Head Goblin of Gringgots. The reason you are here is because of a will left behind by James and Lily Potter, addressed to their first-born son, Harry Potter, should something unfortunate occur. The will was scheduled for release to you; however we were unable to find you, so we simply kept it under lock until you emerged. Frankly, I was a little worried that you may not have survived that night with the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"I have been in Japan since my kaasan found me in the rubble of what remained of my birth home," Harry explained.

"Nonetheless, now that you have arrived at last, I can properly execute your parents' Last Will of Testimony, before getting down to monies and such."

Harry swallowed a hard lump that had formed in his throat. He always wondered what his birth parents looked like. Most Magical Wills project a wispy form of the person explaining its contents similar to that Patronas spell. This would be as close as he would get to seeing his birth parents.

"Before we do this... can you tell your goblins, or those you trust, to keep an eye out for a woman with long pinkish hair? She would be my kaasan and I would want her to be here with me too if she comes back looking for me."

The goblin nods, and relays the message through a guard he called in.

* * *

**And so it begins... Harry and company are in England, but something has come up. Harry meets his birth parents through the last will left to him, Washu bumps into some unexpected company, and two parties soon meet. Review and tell me how it went so far. And do not worry about Voldemort and the Horcruxes... I have something planned, though they are liable to change, and I may have some side characters from the Tenchi-verse pop in.**

**And I do not own the song **Koi Seyou Otame -Love Story of ZIPANG- **by **Ali PROJECT**. Although, they have great songs, especially the songs **Bianca** and **Paradise Lost**.**

**Ja ne**~


	3. Chapter 3

******Hakubi Potter Harry**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, or the Tenchi Muyo! series, or any possible characters from any of their spinoffs. I also do not own any mentionings of anime and mangas that may pop up here, as well as Japanese songs from around the 90s era. And to be safe, any video game mentions I also do not own.

Hm... So far I do not know who Harry may be paired up with... Haku, Sasami, or one of the HP girls... truly... I do not know. No Harry x Ginny pairing. No Hermione either... Harry lived in Japan most his life so there won't be any love connections aside possible friendship for those two. I know my Japanese, but still it's very sketchy at best... I apologize for that fact. :\

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Washu chuckled as she left the fourth building she visited. She was certainly surprised, though also wondering if the man that ran that shop ever got any oxygen. Then again, it reminded her of the chemicals she would use in her lab... just these chemicals came in the form of ingredients like eye of newt, tongue of frog. Animal body parts, insects, and other unmentionables.

"Just glad that some people are greedy when it comes to gold..."

Then again, she had looted a few too many books from this one shop that specialized in reading material.

Her wrist comm. beeped, and she looked at it. It was a short message from Ryoko. She narrowed her eyes, and turned in her direction of the ice cream shop and headed towards Gringgots... only to bump into somebody. That somebody had long good-looking hair, and good-looking eyes to boot. This man was Sirius Black, the supposed godfather to one Harry Potter.

"Sorry, I was heading off to Gringgots," Washu apologized, remembering to use English instead of Japanese.

"It's fine. I was heading there myself with my friends," he extended his hand to his friend Remus, and the Weasley Family with Hermione, Neville. Washu also noticed a old-looking man with long white hair, half moon specs, a girl with vibrant pink hair (lighter than her own hair), and a grumpy-looking old man who looked to have survived a Mortal Kombat tournament with only that weird staff-like walking stick. That swirly eye creeped her out as well as intrigued her.

"I apologize. My name's Sirius." He extended his hand.

She shook it. "The name's Washu. From Japan with my son and some friends."

Sirius nodded.

"Sirius, we should get going, now," Remus urged, wanting to find Harry again.

"Sorry, but I gotta jet." And Washu headed off to the bank in a hurry.

The group followed the woman, since they were heading to Gringgots themselves while Molly was telling the children that they can also take care of the school supplies today.

=0=0=

"Hello son," said the voice of James, "I guess that we're dead... somehow... either fighting evil til the very end, or through old age."

"My darling son... you must be very brave, and wise. Possibly married, or living alone. I truly hope that you're doing fine. Mama loves you very much, and I'll always continue loving you, no matter what happens in your life."

"Son, my precious son... with this last will, I, James Potter, and my dear wife, Lily Potter, hereby declare this our last will. First off, you will be granted upon the family insignia that has been in my family for generations. I am sure the Head Goblin will fetch it for you after the reading. Second of all, the Potter Fortune will be left to you, and all inheritances involved."

"Son, we're sorry if it's not much, but we value love and family above gold and all else. But, do me a favor, and keep whatever precious treasures you acquire. Protect them with tender loving care."

"We love you, Harry," James whispers with a sad smile, before the two ghostly figures fade.

Harry stood there, staring at his parents as they vanished. The tears were flowing. He sniffles his nose, as a choked ob got caught in his throat. Ayeka rushed forward to hug Harry, as he broke down. At this time, Washu barged through the double doors of the bank, knocking down a white blonde regal-looking man (Lucius Malfoy), and looked around, before a goblin tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss Washu Hakubi? Your son is with Ragnarok. Please follow me." The goblin walked off, and Washu followed the goblin with steely look in her eyes. But as she followed, a beep went off. The goblin turned its head at her.

"Sorry, my watch was going off." The goblin returned to escorting her, but Washu knew that beep: a soul fragment was nearby. Lucius sent a burning glare at the woman who knocked him down like some common street trash, and got up, shoving past Arthur Weasley and the others with a scowl that could match Snape's own.

"What crawled up his arse and died," Ron muttered, having once met the father of Draco Malfoy (and hated the prick more than the mini prick and his two goons) at the start of second year. Hermione simply smacked Ron upside his head, and silenced him with a glare.

And the door opens to Ragnorok's office, allowing Washu in to see Harry crying. He runs from Ayeka's arms, and towards Washu, who grabs her son tight. "Son, you okay?"

"He just watched that magic will thing... and saw his parents for the first time, Washu. The kid's a bit emotional now." Ryoko explained.

Ragnorok had left earlier, because he himself wished to go over the list of properties and whatnot, including the monies involved.

"I feel bad for him," Tenchi sighed.

"Yes, I feel the same for poor Harry," Ayeka agreed with Tenchi.

"Ahem." Mihoshi, Kiyone, Ayeka, and Ryoko turned to see the head goblin had returned, and with a long list along with the Potter Family Ring. "Griphook shall assist you with your money situation after our meeting. I have compiled a list here of properties Harry has inherited, as well as the family ring of the Potters for him. I have also recalled any of the keys for his family vaults, and shall be transferred to you once the keys have been remade."

Harry sniffled, and turned around. "Ragnorok-sama, may I see the list please?"

He hands it over, and Harry skims over, with everybody else over his shoulders.

Ryoko whistled. "Damn... you're rich. I mean, that is a lot of gold."

"I quite agree," Ayeka said, also surprised at the long list of numbers.

"Hm... a lot of money that I can use," said Washu with a smile.

"Kaasan," Harry said with that warning edge in voice.

Tenchi took the ring box, and opened it. "Wow... looks so old-fashioned." He carried it to Harry, who took the ring out of the box. Haku set the box back onto the desk, which the goblin put away.

"So, what does this ring symbolize? Is it my birth family's heirloom or something?"

"You can say that, yes." Ragnorok explained to the boy in detail about what the ring symbolized, and that with the ring signaled that he is the heir to his family's legacy, its bloodline and household name. He also explained how the Potters were respected in half of the Wizarding World of Great Britain. Harry just stared at the ring, before asking if he had a necklace chain he could use, as he didn't wish to wear it just yet.

=0=0=

Harry and Haku left, with over 15,000 Galleons in hand. The group of humans, two cabbits, and a snowy white owl (thought I forgot Hedwig? Yeah right!) left the back offices of the bank and entered the main lobby once again. Things were dealt with, with Washu taking control of the Potter vaults since she was technically and legally his mother through adoption. It was agreed upon. Harry also received the key to the vaults, which Washu kept in a sub-space pocket when the goblin wasn't looking. Harry also learned he had two godfathers, and where they could be located for future owl post. There was one housing location that he inherited, but since he lived in Japan, he sold the property to the bank to do whatever they wished. He still owned his birth house located in Godric's Hollow.

"This will last us quite awhile."

"Still, you didn't have to give me this much money, Harry-kun," Haku said.

"I lived on with what I earned and scrounged up. Honestly, I rather just live my life the way I want, and not like some sort of worshipped celebrity, like Ragnorok-sama warned me."

Haku, who has the list, skims over the contents. "Some of the things here are odd, and they also expect us to buy a wand too."

"Well kids, first off we'll deal with the supplies for Hogwarts, and then we go and track down Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Should be fun to see how things are different here than the Twilight Gardens located in Okayama's magical district."

"Sirius however wouldn't be hard to find. I bumped into a man named Sirius on my way to the bank," Washu told the others.

They exited the bank which had gotten a bit busier now, that they completely missed the Order of the Phoenix members, and the Weasley Family (whom were getting some wizarding money for this year).

"Then shouldn't we find him?"

"Nah. We'll just head to your supposed godfather's place and wait for him there," said Washu with a dismissive hand, "now let's go shopping."

=0=0=

The door opens, and Washu puts away her lock-picking tools. "Okay, we're at this Black's place."

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place... odd home..."

"Not too hard to find with my computer tracker, after all," Washu said with a laugh.

And so, they enter the place.

"EW, what the hell!?" Ayeka shouted, pointing at the shrunken voodoo heads hung off a hook.

Tenchi shivered. One of the heads still had its eyes.

"That's disgusting," Haku stated.

Mihoshi was staring at the heads.

"Mihoshi, hurry up," Kiyone called to her friend and partner in the force.

"Coming!" shouted the blonde-haired woman, before she tripped on something. She reached out for something, which turned out to be the curtains containing the sleeping portrait of one Mrs. Black, mother of Sirius Black.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY HOME!? INTRUDERS!" The woman in the painting screamed at the top fo her lungs.

Everybody else rushed back out.

"HEATHENS! FILTHY SCUM! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! WRETCHING FREAKS!"

"Freak? Who the hell you calling a freak?" Ryoko shouted.

'MUGGLE! DIRTY DISGUSTING BITCH! FOUL-"

Ryoko's anger ticked, and Mrs. Black was no more... well... all there was left is a hole in the wall where the portrait once was.

"Ryoko!" Harry shouted.

"She started it," Ryoko said, calming down and negating the energy build-up around her right hand.

"Great, how are we going to explain to Black-san about the hole in his wall?"

"Pfft. Whatever..." Ryoko muttered.

Yuri tensed up, and growled a bit.

"Yuri?"

Then Harry's communicator on his wrist beeped, and a screen popped up.

"Kaasan! My scanner's detecting a dark soul fragment in this house!"

Washu took out her laptop, and her extractor device that she had built the first time around. Her scanner was also detecting it, since she held onto the crystal which contained the first collected fragment.

"Yup, it's somewhere in this house. We need to find that fragment and contain it, guys."

"What should we do?"

"Ryoko, you search with Harry and Yuri. Haku, Sasami, and Ayeka are together. Tenchi, you go with Kiyone and Mihoshi. Here, take these transmitters and radio back to me if you find the object. They're built with mini detectors linked to mine."

"Got it." Kiyone took the transmitter and headed down the hallway with Tenchi and Mihoshi. Holding Yuri, he and Ryoko both phase through the wall to their left. The last three girls headed up the stairs. As for Washu, she looked at the hole in the wall, and then with the curtains that were thankfully unharmed by Ryoko's energy blast, closed the curtains over the hole, concealing it before walking off with Ryo-ohki and Hedwig following.

_**With Ryoko and Harry...**_

"Your flying is getting better, Harry. More practice can help is all," the woman told the teenager.

"I fly best behind a ship's control, and yet I'm like a child wizard on a play broom."

"Meh... still... I understand that being magical is fun and everything and comes with responsibility, but seriously... a broom?"

"Blame the ancestors of the magical line. Then again, humans have classified witches as users of magic that do fly on ordinary sweep brooms."

"Sometimes I just find your kind weird, Harry," Ryoko told the boy, who shrugs again. As the two poke their heads through a wall, they are greeted by the eyes of a hawk's with a sharp beak... and spreading wings. They pull back before their faces could get clawed.

"The hell was that?" Ryoko questioned.

"Hippogriff," Harry answered.

"Ah... who the hell would keep a creature like that in a house?"

"Other than my mom and her sometimes odd experiments with inventions...?"

She blinked. "Good point..."

**_With Tenchi, Mihoshi, and Kiyone..._**

"This place really gives me the creeps," Mihoshi whined, sticking close to Tenchi and Kiyone.

Kiyone was playing safe, and has deployed her GP Blaster from a hidden holster inside her hoodie. Tenchi had the transmitter/tracker in hand. Mihoshi saw a door, as Tenchi kept his eye on the tracker trying to accurately pinpoint the signature that seemed to bounce about. Mihoshi screamed causing the two to turn back around, but Mihoshi was running from a flock of Doxies.

"Run you two!"

"Shit!" Kiyone cursed, and took aim with her weapon.

Harry and Ryoko heard Kiyone firing her gun, and the two phase through the walls, flying towards the sounds of the gunfire. Arriving, there were a flock of Doxies. A few of them were killed, but they were spewing their poison. Harry's magic sparked up, as he brandished his wand.

"**Nokkuauto** (Knockout)!" A swing of the wand like a knife slice pulled at Harry's magic. It took shape into a more solid projectile of a silver whitish thick jet of light in the shape of a fireball. It shaped into a fist and it extends out to smack the Doxies away hard. A neutral-element spell, registered Class C. It was something that can relate to a boxer's knock-out punch.

"**Bana** (Burner)!" A fire-element spell, registered Class C to B by the Japanese Ministry. Harry's will alone is what allowed a spiraling stream of fire to warp out like a blowing fan, and burning the surviving flock to death. Afterward, he quickly used a Latin spell, Agumenti, to put out the small embers that remained before a fire could erupt.

"Kiyone, Mihoshi, Tenchi, you three okay?"

"Yeah... but what were those things?"

"Doxies. Foul poison-spewing pixies, mostly around England and such. They're more like annoying insects, so fire or an anti-spray of their kind will work best. Learned of them in my classes at school."

BZZT~

_"We heard gunfire, is everything okay?"_ came Ayeka's voice.

"Nah. We're fine princess," Ryoko told Ayeka, "just a minor pest problem taken care of."

_"I'm sure... is the pest gone?"_

"Better not be crackin' at me, girl," Ryoko scowled into the transmitter, before Harry took it away.

"Ayeka-chan, we're fine. Don't worry. Just be careful. It seems that there's a bit of pest control problems in Black-san's home..."

The transmitter goes off, and he hands it to Tenchi.

"Be careful guys. We stumbled upon a room that had a Hippogriff in it... so don't go opening any doors without caution."

"Roger that, Harry," Kiyone responds, sending a glare a Mihoshi who only gave a sheepish grin.

"Let's go, Ryoko."

Harry turned to walk through another wall. The woman snatched Yuri and followed the green-eyed teen.

**_With Washu..._**

She was eating a sandwich that she had made after stumbling across the kitchen. She wouldn't mind having some ramen, but a cold sandwich with the fixings didn't hurt either. As she ate her sandwich and exploring the hallways leading from the kitchen and dining room, she found a door that was locked. So, she picked the lock, and entered. She looked around, and saw various names and pictures of men and women and children.

"Must be Black-san's family tree..."

Most of the names and images appeared to have been burned out with a blowtorch considering the burn patterns on the wall. Her laptop beeped, and it warned her that something was close-by. She turned around, and saw an ugly-looking elf... creature... thing. Reminded her of C Montgomery Burns from that American cartoon show, The Simpsons, with the way the nose and scowl appeared... and the eyes... and bald liver spots on its wrinkly forehead. Creepy.

"Muggles! Invading the house of Black!"

The laptop was now beeping more rapidly, as its detections were pointing at the elf... or more so the locket it was wearing.

"GIVE ME THAT LOCKET!"

She dove at it, and it vanished with a pop.

"Kuso..." she grabbed the transmitter, and called everybody on it, "I found our soul fragment, but it's being carried around as a necklace worn by one of those elf things!"

Ryoko and Harry heard this, just as a pop echoed behind them. They were in a room that once belonged to Regulas Black, and Kreacher saw the two. But with quicker reflexes, Ryoko snatched the locket, tearing the thin chain. The elf screamed, and magicked several of the axes hung in the room to kill them.

"Give back Mistresses' locket!"

Harry used a Protego spell, while using Expelliarmus at the axes. They were sent back which Kreacher was struck by them. Ryoko killed the House Elf by sending a beam through its throat.

"An attacking House Elf... damn that's a twisted piece of crack..."

"Aren't those little slave workers supposed to be like all nice and such and despise harming others?"

"Not all of them... I just never met a House Elf that would kill others using its own magic."

Raising the locket, she noticed that Yuri was glaring at the object. "Looks like it can sell for a nifty sum if it didn't appear to be the host of a dark fragment."

"Let's find the others and regroup in the living room of this house. Yuri-chan."

Yuri hops into Harry's awaiting arms, and the two leave, while Harry radioed that they killed the House Elf and got the locket in question. A couple of minutes later and they were inside the living room of the home. The locket was held in place by a barrier Washu projected, before she began the extraction process. From it, a sliver of a black worm-like thing that held a poison green glow was pulled out. It screamed death to all, before being stuffed into the crystal.

"Well... that's two dark soul fragments. However I already know the location of the third."

"Wait, you do?"

"Yeah... it was faint, but my tracer detected it. It's inside that bank we visited earlier. Gringgots."

"Wait, really? But my communicator didn't go off, and Yuri didn't notice," Harry argued.

"I hold the original crystal hosting our little soul fragment collection."

The fireplace nearby suddenly flared to life with a sea of emerald flames, and a group of kids stumbled out, nearly tripping but managing to stay upright. But they were greeted by the sight of strangers in Sirius' house. Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus all came out as well, and were also surprised. Moody and Tonks were the last to arrive through the Floo Network.

"Huh. Nice to meet you again, Sirius-san," Washu said with a nonchalant wave.

"Who are you?" Moody snapped wand pointed out. The other Order members had their wands out too, but Harry bowed to then.

"I apologize for our intrusion, but Ragnorok-sama had told me where you lived so we came here. I was hoping to meet my supposed godfathers..."

He stood straight again, and his emerald eyes were there for all to see. The same green eyes that was unmistakable to anyone close to Lily.

"Harry?" Sirius stammered.

"Hai. I'm Harry Hakubi-Potter, though I mostly use my mother's last name. Very nice to meet you all."

Then Harry was suddenly swept into a hug by Sirius.

"Oh Harry! Harry! I missed you so much!"

"Harry," Dumbledore realized, seeing the boy's eyes. He was also staring at the clothes the boy wore, and the near matching outfit worn by the girl with the two needles in her hair.

"That's Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out, only to get elbowed by Hermione.

"Don't be rude," she hissed at him.

Sirius lets Harry go, who shakes his head a bit and fixes his hair. Brushing his fingers through, he had brushed his hair back, revealing the faint scar marked on his temple. Now Dumbledore no longer doubted this was an imposter... though he wondered if the scar was healing. It baffled him actually, seeing the boy standing there healthy, and in odd muggle clothes. Muggles create the weirdest fashion, he surmised.

"Ryoko... you have something to say to Black-san?" Harry looked to the woman, who grumbled.

"I kind of blew a hole in your wall... and destroyed a painting of a talking woman. Gomen..."

Sirius blinked. "What?" He left in a hurry. Harry though the man would cry out in anger, but instead they heard a whoop of joy.

"Woo! Finally that bitch is off my wall!"

"Sirius Black! Language!" Molly shouted out to him.

Ryoko gained a smug look, and Washu glared. "Fine... so you're not in trouble, but next time Ryoko..."

"Hey, that bitch called me disgusting!" She yelled back, ignoring the glare from Molly due to use of language in front of the kids.

Ayeka smirked, but hid it when Ryoko looked at her. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and the twins didn't know what to make of the strange women, or of the situation, though the twins left to see this supposed hole in the wall. Harry just chuckled along with Haku.

"Anything funny, little brother?" Ryoko questioned Harry, head locking him.

"No! Nothing," he laughed.

She smirked at him, and released the hold. Harry refixed his messed up hair, making sure his ponytail was perfectly okay.

"Wait a minute! How did you get here in the first place. This place is under a Fidelius Charm."

"Fidelius Charm... you mean the use of somebody keeping your place hidden from others hoping said person doesn't become a snitch and betrayer to family and loved ones?" Harry asked blinking at Hermione. That was a long breath. Then he looked at his mother, "Kaasan said it wasn't hard to find Sirius-san's home."

"True. Just a bus ride from that wizard's pub, and boom. I'm not The Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe for nothin' ya know."

"Wait, that should be impossible," Tonks argued.

Harry heard the red-headed boy mutter something about his family being muggles, before the girl elbowed him in the side. If only they truly knew...

"Believe whatcha want, pinkie," Washu said with a grin.

Dumbledore sighed. He would have to investigate this later.

"Harry, my boy... would you like to introduce your... friends?"

"Oh, this is my kaasan, or mother in Japanese. Washu Hakubi. This is Kiyone Makibi; she's become an aunt figure in my life. She works as a police officer for Japan. As well as her partner and my older sister figure, Mihoshi Kuramitsu."

"Delighted to meet you, sir," Kiyone greets the old man, while Mihoshi waved cheerfully.

"This is my other big sisters, Sasami Masaki Jurai, and her sister Ayeka Masaki Jurai."

"Honored to meet you all," Ayeka greets with a formal bow. Sasami also bowed.

"And Ryoko Orikasa is my second aunt. People tend to get confused, as they would think she's more of a sister than a aunt. I treat her like my smoking hot aunt, as she treats me like her lovable little brother."

"Got that right, Harry-kun," Ryoko said with a smile of her own.

"And finally my big brother Tenchi Masaki, and my best friend Haku Momochi," he finishes introductions.

"Hello," he says with a wave of his hand. Haku just bowed shortly to the strangers.

"Nice group you have, Harry," said Remus, looking at Ryoko. He didn't feel all that safe with that woman in the same room for some reason.

"Lupin-san?"

"Uh, yes Harry?" Remus questioned.

"Why do you have werewolf eyes?"

The Order of the Phoenix was silenced, and Sirius also stopped at the archway leading from the hallway.

Molly looked at the Japanese-raised teen. "Harry that was an inappropriate question to ask. Apologize."

"Why? I'm just asking. I have a friend in Japan who also has werewolf genes in his bloodline. I actually find it quite interesting. I mean with the power of a werewolf, you're basically stronger than the average human, right? Heightened senses such as smell, taste, hearing, sight... There is also the boost of magical performance, right? You and your furry side have coexisted in unison?"

Remus was baffled, but he mumbled a bit. "Actually... my werewolf side is a bit too vicious... I just lose control at the full moon unless I have taken the Wolfsbaine Potion."

Now Harry started to frown, as he crossed his arms over his chest. Haku caught the look in her best friend's eyes, and frowned. "Uh oh," she whispered.

"You mean you never tamed your inner wolf? What are you? Stupid?"

Remus backed up a bit, as if slapped by a hot frying pan stuck in a burning brick pizza oven.

"Doesn't this country have Werewolf Sanctuaries?" He demanded turning to Dumbledore, since in studies the man is Chief Warlock of England's Wizengamot.

"Not exactly, Harry," Dumbledore answers, "most wizards or witches whom contracted the werewolf curse is classified non-human, and thus Dark Creatures."

Harry stared. "That's utter bullshit!"

"Harry," Washu warned her son, "tone down your language a bit."

"I would have thought that all countries with a magical community have Werewolf Sanctuaries for men and women, and children, cursed by the werewolf gene."

"Harry, Japan isn't really like the rest of the world. You know that yourself from all the studies we have done."

"I know, but still..." He pouts a bit, "I'm going to help you tame your inner wolf Lupin-san! Once you have control, you won't ever have to depend on that potion anymore!"

"Now son, not too many objectives at once."

"I know mom. I only learned from the best." He smiled, and Washu ruffles his hair, despite him complaining. Sasami and Haku both giggled at Harry's pout and complaint about his hair getting messed up.

"I'm pretty sure that you can watch my son and his friend, right? Good," Washu said before Dumbledore could even speak up. She headed out the room, "son, make sure you keep contact with us when you can possible, and don't cause too much trouble while you're doing your trial run with Hogwarts, Capiche?"

"Hai, kaasan," Harry quickly says.

"And Haku, keep a leash on the boy."

"MOM!"

=0=0=

Washu and company left the house, leaving just Harry and Haku with the other children in the living room. Sirius was working on an idea on how to cover the hole in the wall but not repair it. Remus was still a bit surprised at how his and Sirius's shared godson can "control the inner wolf." Moody just glared at Harry and left claiming he had something to do. Harry knew much about the old wizard, and knowing how paranoid the man was, kept his mouth shut. Molly left to the kitchens to prepare some snacks, while her husband returned to the Ministry. Dumbledore was reading a letter that Harry was entasked to deliver to him upon arriving in England (it explains why Harry has a friend joining him at Hogwarts). Tonks... well Moody dragged Tonks with him back to the Ministry. Dumbledore, the old man, was delighted that Harry was back in England, and wanted to make sure he was doing fine before he left to return to his office at Hogwarts. Harry and Haku however were having a conversation in Japanese.

"Can't they speak bloody English," Ronald muttered, getting another elbow from Hermione (he must get those alot).

"Would you stop being rude," Hermione told Ron in a quite voice.

_"Seiken Densetsu Surī?"_

_"Hai. Watashi wa gēmu wo kii ta ni rirīsu sa reru, sa-ti kugatsu."_

_"Dono yō ni ka kono gēmu wa subarashii to hikaku sa re masu Seiken Densetsu Tsū...?"_

"Excuse me, can you speak bloody English?"

"Ronald!" Ginny bopped her brother over the head (never mind).

"Sorry... we forgot we weren't alone here," Harry apologized, thought in his mind he called the red-haired boy a rude baka (idiot).

"We never properly introduced ourselves. I'm Hermione Granger. These are my friends from Hogwarts, Ginny and Ronald Weasley, and Neville Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you all," Harry and Haku reply.

"Hey Harry, do you like Quiddich?' Ron asked.

"Quiddich? I heard of the sport, and watched a couple games before with some of my friends last year, but I don't actively participate in the sport. Too busy working on my assignments and stuff."

"You don't play Quiddich?" Ron asked scandalized.

"Nah. It's a fun game, but it's too dangerous, not after what had happened to the Korean Fireballs' Lead Seeker three years ago..." He shivered. He had seen that match when his friend invited him to see a live match in North Korea's wizarding district. The Bludger was sent to knock the Seeker out of the sky, but it was a miscalculation that caused the game to halt; the Bludger instead of smashing the tail of the broom, smashed the young man's skull, killing him instantly.

"But that's the fun of it all!" Ron argued.

"Not unless a Bludger smashes your skull and kills you instantly," Harry simply replied, shutting the boy up.

"That's horrible!" Hermione gasped, as Neville stared as well, his mind painting a not so nice image.

"The opposing team was expelled from the overall tournament series due to the incident. Whether or not it was intentional. The Korean Fireballs won the match by default; however the victory wasn't worth it. Jinmei Hanazashi died in that match. It was all over the Kokoro Helix papers the next day."

"I also dislike that sport myself," said Haku, "my older brother died because of Quiddich when played for an international Quiddich Team in the United States. His team had beaten another team to qualify for the World Cup. A couple of guys from the losing team were too jealous and angry, that they took it out on my brother, and beaten him up after a gang pile-up before murdering him."

She started to get tears in her eyes. "Excuse me," she said in a hurry, and left the room, her tears now breaking free. Harry swore, and quickly followed after his friend.

"Way to go, Ron. You made a girl cry," Ginny growled.

"But Quiddich isn't all that dangerous..."

Haku had run until she ended up in the home's library, and she collapsed onto the sofa. Harry caught up with her, and gently sat down next to her. She clung to him, crying into his chest.

"That boy's a bit of an idiot..."

"He's a bakayarou," Haku sniffled. She didn't dislike Quiddich; she hated it. It took away her older brother when she was five years old. Harry comforted her, rubbing her back as she hiccupped and choked on her tears.

"Just let it out... they don't know at all," he whispered.

"H-Harry-kun... you're such a good friend," she whispered back.

The teen closed his eyes, and kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Been friends since '87," he simply replied.

"Except that short time you mysteriously disappeared," she told him, regaining her senses and emotions.

Insert sweatdrop here.

* * *

**Chapter Three is done... I kind of had a bit of a block in the middle of this chapter, but I pushed through. However I will not quit on this. I intend to keep my focus solely on this like one of my reviewers requested (breaking away only if I get things cluttering the mind that I must put down into document format).**

**I thank all for all positive reviews to this story. I am getting an idea on how I can use some of the side Tenchi characters for a pop-in, like that one bounty hunter from Tenchi Universe. But, I dunno... need to work a way for that. And I'm sorry for the minor Ron!Bash, but I think he is a bit childish and rude considering his jealousy in canon. It won't last, but hey, cultural differences clash.**

**Please review**~


	4. Chapter 4

**Hakubi Potter Harry**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, or the Tenchi Muyo! series, or any possible characters from any of their spinoffs. I also do not own any mentionings of anime and mangas that may pop up here, as well as Japanese songs from around the 90s era. Also, any mentionings of video game titles and/or references, I do not own, either.

Another chapter done... references from another anime/manga series is mentioned here, but it's only a minor temperance. Also, with theofficial crossover... er, I didn't really decide on one, truthfully. But I'll have to work that one out, since I don't really know any of the other Tenchi characters aside the known popular characters of the series. Anybody got a good link to any online manga scans of the Tenchi Muyo! mangas, do let me know in a review or PM (or by email if you wish).

* * *

**Chapter Four**

There was a knock on the front door. Vernon grumbled, opened the door, and told the person to bugger off before slamming the door shut... that is if he could. The person at the other side didn't allow herself to be shut out.

"We have some things to talk about, asshole," Ryoko said with a maniac gleam in her eyes.

Ryoko knew Harry wouldn't like it, but she had to. These people, whether or not she liked it, were related to her little brother. And yet these people wouldn't take her little brother in. Good thing too; if they did, she would fear that they'd beat down on him and abuse him, maybe even torture him with physical violence. The fat man tried to shoot her, but she simply became intangible through a wall to avoid the gunshots, before sending an energy beam to lace around the barrel. Like a hot knife through butter, the old musket shotgun was sliced in half. Vernon scrambled back, as the woman stood over the man. His wife, the woman who's a blood tie to Harry, had screamed and ran to call the police. And the fat boy came behind her with a frying pan, but she gave him what one would call a giant pimp slap upside the head that sent his heavy lard called a body through the stairs and into the cupboard under the steps.

"You know... I'm very pissed off... I recently learned that you freaks are related to my little brother... you woman; are related to your dead sister's son, whom you cursed and said would murder if he came anywhere near you!"

"YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!?" she all but shrieked, loathing her sister and her freakishness.

Ryoko was about to say no, but thought better of it. She decided to string them. "Yeah..." She lifted up her hand, and a glow of energy became visible, illuminating her face and casting a shadow. She looked rather sinister this way.

"I'm one of them..."

Petunia screamed as loud as she could, and Ryoko just laughed quite evilly.

Vernon was red and purple in the face, before he clutched his arm, as his body began to shake.

She heard police sirens in the distance, and then smiled. "Police, eh? Oh well..." She dissipated the energy, and generated a small knife-like blade, and began to intentionally injure herself and flung her spilt blood at Petunia. Just as the police barged into the house Ryoko acted out injuries, as her blood was staining the hardwood. And since Petunia had a knife in her hand that she was going to use in self defense... well... you can pretty much understand what the cops saw.

An injured unknown woman in house pleading that she didn't want them to kill her. They arrested Petunia on accounts of attempted murder, especially when one of the cops noticed she has a stab wound in her stomach. The blood on the woman didn't deter her protests, either. Ryoko chuckled within her mind, before she felt a hard pain over the head. Dudley had regained consciousness, and didn't realize there were cops in his home when he swung the large frying pan at Ryoko's head.

_Ow, damn teme,_ she cursed, as she got a bit of headache. Dudley was arrested because of this, and Vernon was suffering heart attack from too much stress, and untold years of anger issues, _what Harry doesn't know won't hurt him... he's better safe with me and the others._

"Help..."

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll get you transferred to the hospital."

_Suckers,_ she thought, as a chibi Ryoko (in her mindscape) was pretty much giving the finger to the Dursley family.

=0=0=

It was getting close to dinner, and Harry or Haku were seen by the kids when Sirius and Remus returned from finding a non-magical painting to hang up over the hole in the wall. Sirius headed off with Remus to look for his godson and his friend, when they heard laughter coming from the old Black Family Library (which had much of its dark magic-aligned books taken out and sealed away, and replaced by neutral or light-aligned books).

"I can't believe you brought that up," Haku giggled.

"But I do remember though, how Zabuza got drunk after two shots of the _Junmai Ty Ku White_. It's bad enough that Ryoko practically was sharing the drinks to him when we were eight on that festive night."

"Still... the _Junmai Ty Ku White_ was one of the most expensive drinks one could ever hope to afford, not to mention its content."

"Blame Ryoko... thought I do still question how she got a large bottle of it..."

Then Haku giggles. "Fun bags..."

Harry snorts.

"Sirius cleared his throat, walking into the room. "Well, interesting conversation," he said.

"Ah... uh, sorry Sirius-san."

"Harry, none of your Japanese honorifics please... You're my godson..."

"Ahem..."

"And Remus' too," he adds, making the old wolf smile.

"Gomen... Uh... I have friends and family who took care of me since I was but a baby... but... you were there, right? What were my birth parents really like?"

Sirius and Remus look at each other, before walking over and both take a seat on the couch opposite of the two teenagers. And here Sirius and Remus would take turns talking with Harry, telling him about whom his parents were. How James was the youngest Seeker of his time in Hogwarts, or Lily being the smartest witch in all of her years. Haku stayed with Harry, her hand gently grasping onto his with a delicate touch (and the boy would slowly grasp hers in return, something neither would notice).

=0=0=

Elsewhere in a part of space was a starship in mid-flight. Inside that ship was a kid who appeared to be Harry's age. He wore a tight black turtleneck shirt with no sleeves, a pair of tight leather pants with small leather belt straps around the thighs (three on each one), and fishnet stocking on the arms with spiked wristbands, complete with steel-toed leather boots. His eyes burned an angry glowing emerald, and his hair was as black as the twilight that surrounded the ship, with a patch of hair on the top bleached white making it resemble a cracked eggshell.

His name was Mizuki Kaji. And he desired revenge. "Finally found you, Hakubi," he whispered, snickering to himself as his astral-map kept the pinpoint of Harry's energy signature. Through the computer's AI of the starship, it continues to fly through the stars, bypassing the moons of Jupiter.

Meanwhile, Ryoko was discharged, but told to take it easy. She left the hospital under her own power, before quickly disappearing once she snuck into an alley. She would teleport halfway across the world, and appears at home once again, and sighed. She took out a small magical pill, a Soldier Pill it was called by the Japanese Wizards, and popped it into her mouth. The healing properties within it began to heal her body up at an accelerated rate. She stretched.

"That feels much better," she sighed in relief.

She decided to walk the rest of the way to the Masaki Household, humming to a song she heard Harry play numerous times before.

=0=0=

Harry lay in the bathtub filled with hot water, a spare towel he managed to snag used as a pillow to cushion part of his head and neck. Steam wafted the ceiling of the bathroom. Having showered, Harry objected himself to a long soak. His mind was absorbing the information, and the short stories from his... god fathers. Even that word was a bit alien to him. He never knew that he had god fathers... even after the woman, Molly Weasley, called everyone to dinner, Sirius and Remus still continued to tell stories about James and Lily, and Harry absorbed it all. He had a pretty good view of his birth parents now, couple that he was able to see them during the reading of their magical will at Gringgots.

He lifted his hand out of the water to gaze at his fingernails. They were clean of any traces of nail polish ("It won't do well for you wear women's nail polish Harry," said Molly as she vanished the yellow nail paint/polish off his fingernails). He made a note to put another coat on after his long soak. And then he shivered, as if somebody was stepping on his grave... or his mother just caused an explosion back at home.

=0=0=

"Washu!" Tenchi yelled, while Kiyone with her GP Blaster was trying to shoot it down.

"Not my fault!" Washu calls out, while she was helping Kiyone battling an overgrown clay moss monster that somehow gained sentient life after an explosion and mixing of unknown chemicals.

=0=0=

The water, once it had lost much of its heat, is drained and a quick rinse of the bath oils Harry soaked in, left and went to his guest bedroom on the second floor. Shutting the door behind him, he was glad the other boys weren't in. Like he needed anybody to see that tattoo on his back: a black ring with the signature of three red tomoe in a slight inward spiral, with three 7-shaped hooks in the opposite spiral direction shaped like a shuriken. From the sides, are three prong-shaped hooks colored dark pink. The tattoo was positioned just offshoot to the right of his butt but above belt line, easily hidden when he's wearing clothes. The origin of that tattoo is a bit of a funny tale, actually...

You see, during the trip through space, they had to dive down onto a blue resort-type of a planet in which its main city was like New York, Las Vegas, San Francisco, and Miami all intermixed with 21st century technology. Hiding from the GP, Harry had ended up lost, where he was then mistaken as some guy name Mizuki Kaji. Apparently Kaji was going to get tattoos with some of his friends whom were part of the ruthless backyard gangs of the planet called the Sharingan. The Sharingan gang got their tattoos (and Harry had to strengthen his resolve since well... hey, his first time getting a tattoo), before Harry was discovered as an imposter when Ryoko had found him, and just at that moment, Kaji had shown up.

What would account as a juvenile fight (that involved illegal weapons), the Sharingan gang caused a fair bit of destruction. However Kaji quickly began to hate Harry because of his resolve, his power that he sensed in the boy. The two had fought against one another, Harry and his low skills and what spells he's learned (and that he was given no chance by Kaji), and Kaji with his skills with a sword, a proto-type GP Blaster, and a cocky attitude. Harry managed to disarm Kaji long enough to escape since GP were starting to swarm Jamiami Island. The Sharingan gang prided themselves of evading police capture, but all because of Harry and Ryoko, much of the gang members were arrested, Kaji included. To this day, unknown to Harry, Kaji swore revenge against Harry's life.

And Harry just decided to keep the tattoo, but had his kaasan see of she could alter it to have some sort of mark or alteration to distinguish it from its original, thus the shuriken-shaped mark was included into the tattoo along with the pronged hooks. But that process was painful in itself like the first time getting the original tattoo. Although many objected to it, Washu however just went along with it, trusting her son's choices. Harry rubbed his fingers over the mark, as he stare himself in the mirror back to it, before he heard the sharp cry of someone getting shocked with the split second of a -BZZT!- cracking the air.

"What in the bloody world?" was Ron's shout, "what the bloody hell?"

"Hey, you never know if someone's changing into fresh clothes. Mind waiting?" Harry called back.

"Ah, sorry Harry," came the voice of Neville, whom, from one of the stories he's heard from Remus, was once his friend in toddlerhood before THAT day when his life somewhat changed, "we'll wait until you're proper."

"Arigatou... it means thank you in English," Harry said, before he pulls out from sub-space his dresser drawer, taking out a pair of black boxers, and his plaid pyjama pants and the buttoned shirt. Once dressed (and the pocket sealed), Harry undid the Shock Buzzer Jinx he placed on the doorknob, and undid the Locking Charm before opening the door.

"Thanks for waiting," he said, inviting the two boys into the room he'd be bunking with until the day he left for Hogwarts.

"Jeez, mate, what did you do to the door?"

"Simple charms and a jinx. You see, if there is a closed door, you should knock first before just barging right in. What if somebody was naked in here?"

"So? Would be nice if it was a girl," said the red-head. Harry rolled his eyes. _What a hentai,_ he thought.

"Comments like that gets you slapped in Japan."

"Whatever... You know how to play Wizard's Chess, right?"

"I prefer normal, non-magical Chess," Harry replied, yawning a bit as he climbed onto the third bed that Sirius an hour ago brought into the room.

"Wait a minute, earlier with the door, you just did underaged magic!" Ron exclaimed, with Neville realizing it as well.

"Yeah, so?"

"You're going to get in trouble by the Ministry," Ron told Harry, as if he was daft.

"... I'm legally a citizen of Japan. Your Ministry has no jurisdiction on me, or Haku-chan for that matter. We're allowed to perform feats of magic, as long as the magic used does not cross into the danger category, or if the Unforgivable Curses have been used. Hell, I can use a Stinging Hex on a British Auror, and they will have no choice but to make an international Floo Call to the Japanese Ministry to report it, and have a representative be sent over."

Ron blinked, and Harry resisted the urge to scowl. He had a feeling that Ronald Weasley was a slacker in his school work.

"Wicked!"

Harry merely face palmed, before he decided to grab the curtains of his bed. "I'm going to get some sleep. _Oyasuminasai_ (Good night)." And he shuts the curtains around his bed.

"What was that last word he said? I didn't understand," Ron said.

"Beats me," Neville replied with a simple shrug.

"He's a bit odd... he's totally different than what I would have thought..."

Neville sighed. "He's been raised in a different country, Ron. How do you think your life would be like if you were in Harry's shoes?"

"I would rather like my life I have now. What with food and Quiddich. Though I would like to be famous."

Neville sighed. "Never mind... let's just play some Wizards Chess quietly..."

Ron went to take out his chess set, while Harry behind the curtains heard everything. He smiled a bit; at least Neville partly understood him. Your life certainly would be different if you were raised elsewhere. You're only human, after all. As people around Britain would begin to catch their daily hours of sleep (or some people would be awake on the night shifts), high above the sky, cloaked by any satellites of Earth, was a starship entering orbit. It was like a shooting star on the planet's surface, but after breaking through the atmosphere, Kaji piloted his starship to land in a secluded countryside of Scotland.

"Heh... finally I have arrived," he murmured, as the hatch opens, and he steps out.

He stretched and cracked his knuckles, before the alien teenager looked out the nightscape.

"Peh... now to lure that brat in..."

The House of Black is silent. Everybody was asleep.

Well except Harry. He woke up around 3 in the morning to relieve himself in the bathroom, before heading downstairs for a drink.

"Hello Hakubi," spoke a voice. Harry's hold on his drink slipped, but he caught it with his foot before the glass would shatter against the ceramic floor.

Kicking it back up, and catching the "spilt liquid", he turned around and sees a projection of a near familiar teenager.

"You," he hissed.

"Surprised, punk? Do you know how long it took me to escape the GP Prison on Big Blue? Huh?"

"Just what the hell are you doing here?"

"Luring you out, punk... besides... I think it'd be better to target you instead of your friends."

"Leave my friends and family alone, Kaji..."

Kaji smirked. "But can you really trust me? For all you know, I'd be bluffing... or maybe not... who knows. All I know is that you got two choices: one is we fight where I am at... or we fight and this human city will suffer when I let out the big guns." A sadistic smile crosses his face.

Harry scowled. Kaji was a tough punk to deal with at a younger age. He could only imagine how much stronger he was now... and he was sure as hell he didn't want the planet to know about life existing outside their existence: or explain how he's tied in to an alien humanoid that nearly leveled Britain.

"Fine... I'll face you... away from England," he hissed.

"Good boy... not stupid than I thought. I'm sure that you can track me down. After all, you're your mother's son."

And the hologram fizzled, before "winking" out.

"Kuso," Harry muttered under his breath.

He headed out, looking for anything to write. He found the parchment, and a spare quill and ink jar. He wished these people would use pens and paper instead, but wrote a note, saying that he woke up, and decided to take an early morning job around the area, and would return. After a change of clothes, he snuck out of the house.

=0=0=

Kaji was being smug. Harry knew it. Just willingly allowing himself to get traced by anybody. He flew through the countryside, while plotting in his mind what to do. Sometimes he cursed himself that he couldn't fly any faster like Ryoko. He didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention if he used more energy to do so at his fast-enough pace... he shook his head. Once he passed over the city boundaries, Yuri, who was in his arms, was released as she transformed into her starship form, and Harry boarded her. Now they could fly there faster. Elsewhere, another starship was flying towards Earth, and inside this ship was a very familiar person with these moon marks over the cheeks from under the eyes.

"I'm coming back, Harry-kun," she giggles.

Kaji at his spot looked up when he saw the familiar ship of Ryo-ohki. He raised an eyebrow however when he took a closer look at its color scheme, but smiled when it was Harry whom dropped out of the starship, and the ship itself reverted back into that cabbit creature. He snorted, and spits at the ground as Harry landed on his feet fairly well (having spelled a cushioning charm to dampen his landing).

"Well, I'm here, Kaji."

The near-identical clone of him (sans the changes and different outfit), just chuckled rather darkly. "So it seems... you're smarter than you were years back, Hakubi." He phased a gun in his hand and fired a blast from it, but Harry concentrated his energies. Like Ryoko had showed him a couple years ago, he formatted that energy into an energy sword. With a flickering swing, the energy blast was deflected and it impacted a tree, blowing it up.

"Well... you got better skills... no matter!"

He flew towards him on speedy footwork along, but Harry saw the flash of a beam saber activating. He brought the blade up to counter, and sparks arc from the point of contact. They disengage, only to come at one another again, and again. Under tutelage from Yosho, Harry was adept with the use of a blade. Harry cursed when Kaji caught him off guard, and a thin line of red crossed his chest, as well as ruin his shirt and vest.

"Kuso," Harry muttered, and blocked again. He retaliates with a thrown punch that Kaji counters by throwing a leg out. That's blocked before Harry jumped back, but Kaji came at him. Once again, their weapons lock.

"My big brother died helping me escape prison... Ah-nuld... because of you Ah-nuld is gone from my life!"

"Not my fault you're a criminal!" Harry argued.

"Shut up!" he screamed, and broke contact only to lash out with a hard right kick. Harry was launched back by the impact, but he quickly righted himself and flew.

"Stay down!" Kaji shouts, firing his gun at Harry. But Harry deflected them or evaded.

_How to deal with an opponent who you barely bested, and yet gotten stronger..._

Harry growled, when he flew down at Kaji and swung his energy sword. The alien boy ducked and retaliates, but Harry countered, and immediately he twisted his body around swinging his sword arm around. Kaji evaded decapitation by doing a leg split. From here, he kicks up, his feet clocking under Harry's chin and knocking him out and destroying the energy blade. Kaji sneered and threw the saber at Harry hoping it would impale his head. Instead, a blur snatched the teen and the beam saber buries itself into the ground.

It was Yuri.

"Damn you beast!" Kaji swore, running to his weapon to retrieve it.

Harry shook the fuzziness that gripped his head, thanking his new companion. She meowed. Harry saw Kaji running to his weapon, and he brought his hand up, wand held.

"**Nokkuauto**!" A magic punch knocks him in the side. He crashes into his ship, "Accio Beam Saber!" The weapon dislodges from the dirt and flies into his wand, where he then tosses into the air, and slices it, causing the small device to explode.

Picking himself up, Kaji scowled.

"**Amaterasu**!"

Harry was surprised when jet black flames eject from his eyes. Harry cussed and jumped high into the air, as the spot he once stood now burned under black fire.

"I have been learning how to channel my inner powers. Don't think you're the only one with power, Hakubi."

A bloody tear escaped.

That drop crept down his hot skin.

Drip...

It makes an unnoticeable stain on the weltering grass below him.

Harry gritted his teeth, as he held his wand in one hand, and the other hand began to glow.

Another energy shot from the Plasma Launcher Kaji held, and Harry throws up a shield that Ayeka taught him years ago. It absorbed the damage, allowing Harry to counter with a **Bana** spell. Kaji skips towards the right, and hops into the air, once again expelling the black fires from his eyes. Harry knew that his shield would buckle so he drops it and quickly sunk into the ground. His dark clone snarled, as more tears of blood leak from his eyes.

"Come out Hakubi! Die like a man!"

"Fine!" He heard the reply from behind, and turned around. He screamed as Harry had popped up from the ground with an energy blade, and had cut a deep gash into his right arm. He fell back, clutching the heavy wound as blood flowed.

"**Amaterasu**!"

Harry's saving grace was that he managed to drop flat to his back as the intense flames flew over him, even with the added comfort of throwing another Juraian barrier up and around himself. Just then he heard the gunfire of a space ship, and saw a very familiar one sweep in, nailing Kaji's ship and thus causing it to explode rather noisily.

"Minagi!"

In her ship, the young Ryoko clone gritted her teeth. "No one dares mess with my Harry," the girl scowled, before melting out of the cockpit once setting it on auto-pilot. She exited the ship, and flew down at Kaji, who got up just in time to expel another blast of black fire. Minagi shifted to avoid the attack, and Kaji now gasped in pain as his eyes began to hurt. More blood poured from the wound, as well as bloody tears increasing.

"Damn it, what the hell?" he shouts in frustration. Minagi lands next to Harry and helps him up.

"Harry-kun, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Minagi... but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I figured you'd be a Tenchi's, but instead, you're all the way out here far from Japan."

"Tell you more, later," he said with a wince. His back ached as did his jaw.

Kaji was seething. "So, one of your bitches had to come and save you, eh? Hakubi, you are pathetic, depending on others to help you!"

"I'm not the pathetic one, you are," Harry yelled back.

_"Shi ne_ (Die)_!"_ Kaji shouts, and comes at Harry and Minagi. Minagi threw several energy shots at the alien boy, who ducked and weaved, but Harry caught him off guard with the use of a Tripping Hex. Wand pocketed in sleeve, he flew at him.

"The galaxy is better with you dead," he said, and landed the ending blow, but not before Kaji got off a final retaliation.

"**Amaterasu**."

The energy sword slices through his neck cleanly, and a small burst of black fire catches Harry in the chest.

"Harry!" Minagi cries, flying to catch the injured teen.

"Kuso, that really hurt," Harry moaned heavily, before Minagi caught him, and she floats there in the sky.

"Hold on, Harry..."

"Minagi, take me to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place... you can use your ship's computer. And grab Yuri-chan, too."

"Yuri?"

She heard the meow of the cabbit, and went oh, before snatching her up, and back to the ship.

=0=0=

The morning hours had arrived, and Haku was an early riser. After doing her morning routine, she was walking down the stairs when she heard the front door open. She gasped seeing Harry being helped in by a young woman who looked like a clone of his aunt, Ryoko (just with the moon shaped marks on the cheeks).

"Harry," she hissed quietly, rushing over. Minagi close the door quietly, "what the hell?"

"Talk later... I need a Soldier Pill to help. You took Remedial Courses, right, specifically with first-aids?"

"In the living room," she said, as she left to go fetch her wand. As Minagi laid Harry on the couch, Haku came into the room. Her wand was Japanese Cherry, 11 inches. The wand was wispy, yet flexible, and was good at healing as well as battle magicks and charms. The core is a strand of Unicorn Hair entwined with Kappa Heartstring.

She fed him half a Soldier Pill, while executing her first bases of healing, and repairing the scrapes and cuts in his clothes.

"What happened?"

"Remember that time I disappeared? Well, a certain prick decided to look for me after I gotten him locked in prison, since he was originally a criminal. He said to either fight him where he landed, which was Scotland, or he'll come find me and let loose on me, and anybody in London that got in his way. I went to him."

"And who is she, and why does she look like Ryoko?"

"That would be Minagi. She's a clone of Ryoko... it's kind of complicated, but Minagi can fill you in the details of her life."

Haku frowned. "Harry, please... don't do anything too reckless. You know how much I hate worrying about you if you did something foolishly brave."

"Gomen, Haku-chan," he whispered.

Haku smiled a bit. "Okay, so how are we going to explain Minagi then?"

"Pass her off as Ryoko's younger sister whom I bumped into when I went jogging early this morning, okay?"

Haku nodded.

"Any place we can have a private spot to talk? Harry explained to me why he's here... and with a friend of his."

"Sure. We can go outside for a bit."

"See if there's a market nearby, and buy me some things."

"I know what you want, you pizza addict."

"Hey... they're good," he argued weakly, but closed his eyes and draped an arm over his eyes, maing sure not to move too much. Even with the healing spells, and the salve that Haku used on his burns, it still pretty much hurts.

As the two ladies walked down the street away from the magically-hidden house, Haku spoke up. "What are you to Harry in his life?"

"Well, he treats me like a sister, though I do like the squirt when I first met him." She giggled, "Tempting to kiss him at times but usually he's too busy with his school work and such when I get the chance to visit Earth."

"As he should," Haku responded, though she felt a bit of jealousy towards the young woman.

"Anyway... allow me to fill you in on who I am. My name is Minagi, and I'm a clone of the real Ryoko..."

=0=0=

It wasn't even five minutes when Harry felt somebody gently shake him.

"Harry?"

He opened his eyes, removing his arm from his face as he saw his godfather Sirius, looking quite worried.

"Mnh?"

"What are you doing downstairs, Harry?"

"I'm an early riser," he said. Well it is true, just he didn't feel like telling his newly-discovered godfather what sorts of troubles he gets into sometimes, "Incase I didn't get back, I left a note saying I went jogging around this neighborhood. I like to exercise. Helps keep me fit and active."

He stifled a light yawn.

"I see. Lily was like that as well before she ended up pregnant with you," the man said, remembering how Lily would often try to force James off his lazy butt and out the house. He also remembered she did the same to him, Remus, and Wormtail before the rat became what his animal form is.

"I guess I do share a trait with my birth mother then, huh?"

"I guess so," Sirius whispered.

"While out, I ran into a friend of mine."

"Oh?"

"Her name is Minagi. She's Ryoko's younger sister. I brought her here, when Haku came downstairs. They're friends too, and it's been awhile since we all met," he easily half-lied, "I asked Haku to go to the nearest mini market and buy me some ingredients so I can make myself something to eat."

"Harry, we have enough food."

"Well... even though I'm bound to try some British food when I go to Hogwarts, all I want is pizza."

Sirius chuckled.

* * *

**Up next: Hogwarts. And Harry and Draco meet.**

**Ja ne**~


	5. Chapter 5

**Hakubi Potter Harry**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, or the Tenchi Muyo! series, or any possible characters from any of their spinoffs. I also do not own any mentionings of anime and mangas that may pop up here, as well as Japanese songs from around the 90s era. Also, any mentionings of video game titles and/or references, I do not own, either.

I'm not really all that great imitating Hagrid's speech in typed format, so please bear with me. I tried my best after all, and I hope it's acceptable. And, thank you for correcting some of my mistakes such as locations (which stand for the edits of all chapters). And in the last chapter there were Naruto references, but that's as low as it will go (no, NO Naruto crossover... except maybe in manga form if it was 1997 in the Harry Potter world).

And finally Minagi, the clone of Ryoko. I decided that if Tenchi would have Ryoko gunning for his heart, then Minagi can gun for Harry's heart. Would make an interesting scene for Minagi and Sasami to start fighting over Harry. So far, taking in suggestions from reviews, and a couple of friends who I speak with online on other messaging board websites, some want a harem, others want single pairing. Tenchi has something of a harem with Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Washu, and maybe even Sasami, too. But, I figured Harry would get something of a harem as well.

Just... so far, the girls I find connectable would be Sasami (as I have done her character portray good as someone else told me), then I have Minagi (who I need to work on more). Someone suggested Luna Lovegood, and I figured I would try her since she and Washu would easily become friends, especially with what I have planning later on in the chapters. Heheheh... but enough of this long Author's Note: go ahead and begin reading.

And thanks for positive reviews and some bits of help to improve me.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

There was a train filled with students heading off to a magical school somewhere in the lands of Scotland. As this particular train began to cross a wide stone bridge, one of the compartment doors opened. Three boys, two of then fat and oafish, and one with an aristocratic flair and bishonen-type hair was thrown out and into the cold river below.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted scandalized at what had occurred.

"What?"

"Why did you do that?" questioned Neville, indicating the tossing out of three Slytherin students one who is a Prefect.

"Because they are arrogant bullies. So... I thought they should get a very cold wake-up that I will not tolerate bullying, or insults towards creed, nationality, and all that bullcrap," Harry responds, shutting the door and locking it again.

Harry then narrowed his eyes. "Blood status doesn't even matter to me or Haku, and in fact I find that sort of racism disgusting."

Haku agreed.

//FLASHBACK -- A Couple Hours Ago//

It was kind of funny to say the least. Both wondered which family was more dysfunctional, Harry's or the Weasleys? The two Japanese teenagers were both waiting calmly by the front steps of the stairs as people rushed to grab their things.

"This is boring," Harry yawned.

Haku yawned as well, holding a hand to cover her mouth. "Agreed."

"So... Platform Nine and Three Quarters... never heard of it at this train station we're supposed to go to..."

"But we both know it must be a magical portal," Haku finished Harry's trail of spoken thought.

"Ron! Get your lazy butt up! We have to get going!" they heard the shout of the Weasley mother.

The two looked at one another, before Harry left a note saying they went on ahead, and left the bustling house.

=0=0=

One quick trip via Knightbus later and the two (when Stan said he would drop them off at the station where the Hogwarts Platform resides) were going through the train station, looking for pillars 8 and 10. They looked a bit odd since one was carrying a cage with a white owl in it, and the other carried a Cabbit.

"Hm... 8 and 10, 8 and 10..."

"Hey, let's ask that kid over there," Haku said, pointing to a black-sinned lad.

They hurried their pace, and caught up with the lad. "Excuse, but are you going to Hogwarts?"

The teen blinked, startled at first, but nodded. "Yeah... you go to Hogwarts?"

"We've been invited to enroll, so yeah. It's our first time, actually."

"Must be late starters... that's rare. The name's Dean Thomas."

"I'm Haku Momochi," Haku introduced herself, shaking his hand.

"My name's Harry Hakubi-Potter," Harry said next, "though I mostly use my mother's last name." He was indicating Washu's name, but Dean thought it was his birth mother's.

"Wait? Potter?" Dean blinked, looking at the oddly-dressed teen.

"Yup, my birth parents' last name. Hakubi came from my adoptive mother."

Dean blinked, unsure of what to say. But when they arrived at the aforementioned platform, Harry and Haku saw another wizarding family walk through the wall. They followed.

"Bloody wicked, I just met Harry Potter," Dean said to himself.

"Huh... interesting," Harry surmised, looking as several adults bid wishes and farewells to their children. Young and old boarding the maroon train, a flurry of activity, basically.

"Well... we wait for Sirius and Remus to show up with everybody else, or find a place to sit?"

"We have our things in our pockets, Haku... we'll wait on that bench." He points to the bench with a jab of his thumb. The two walk over... and waited.

"I heard what you said about the whole magic stuff and differences between Ministries..."

"Yeah...?"

"If you hit an Auror here in England, they'll lock your ass up regardless of our nationality," she told him, "why did you say that we wouldn't get in trouble by England's Ministry? Or for that matter, make up a bogus lie about a representative coming over for something as trivial as pinching an Auror's butt with a stinging hex?"

"Because I wanted to play a harmless little white lie over that redhead's eyes. He screams homework lazy to me..."

"... Harry, remember the last time you told just a little white lie?" she questioned him.

"Eh... how was I supposed to know Manami-dono and Yumiko-sama would get angry at me?"

_"Baai wa, entori no nyūgaku shiki de juu no taba wo hankon_ (You scarred a bunch of ten year olds in the Entry Enrollment Ceremony)_!"_ she shouted at him, making Harry flinch and then poke his fingers together.

"Gomen...?"

Haku gave a frustrated pout, before crossing her arms over her chest. _"Kore wa sakunen mo i ta..."_

Hedwig hooted from her cage. Harry dug into his trunk after unshrinking it, and pulling out owl treats, fed her some. Back into his pocket it goes after a seal and shrink. It would be five minutes later that Sirius and Remus came through the veil of the platform, spotted the two, and began to scold them for disappearing.

//END FLASHBACK//

Harry, now sitting down by the window, just watched the rolling landscape pass as the train continued to head towards the English school he volunteered to enroll for a year. Sitting next to him, getting a bit of shut eye was his best friend (next to Arashi-kun), Haku. And she looked cute when she allowed her hair free from its single ox horn. Harry shifted a bit in his seat allowing Haku to cuddle into him. He held her in his arms, and returned to staring outside the window.

_I wonder what I can do with those dark soul fragments,_ Harry thought, _I told Minagi about them, since I know she would be of great help to me. Hope she and Yuri are alright..._

Sleep eventually claimed him as well.

=0=0=

Unknown miles back, three teenagers finally climbed the steep hill, and on this cloudy day, started walking in the direction of the train.

//FLASHBACK//

"It's true. Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts," Dean exclaimed to his friend.

Seamus Finnegan shook his head. "You sure? I mean Harry was supposed to be in Hogwarts in 1991 and he never showed up, or for the past three years."

"But he did, grant he dressed like very strangely. I mean, he wore black and yellow, like he was part of Hufflepuff already. But on the back of his jumper he had strange squiggles. Oh, and he also wore ear muffs over his ears without that black plastic band. He also had a cute girl who wore identical clothing, 'cept she wore shorts and had two needles in her hair bun."

"How cute was this girl then, Dean?"

Draco heard enough, as he barged through the door, and walked past, his Prefect Badge glinting in the train's light which was pinned to his Hogwarts robes.

_Harry Potter? Here? I doubt it but can't hurt to look,_ he thought.

Storming through compartments, Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe pushed through lower class students outside Slytherin, but politely walking around their own house mates, before they came upon a compartment. Peering through the glass, the young Malfoy heir was surprised.

_So the bloody Gryffindor was right... that's Potter alright. He has that supposed scar mentioned in the history books._

He opens the compartment, as all eyes turn to him.

"So, the poor blood traitors, and a couple of mudbloods."

"Piss off, Malfoy," Ron retorts, pulling his wand out.

He saw the green-eyed Potter bristle, and he smiled.

"You must be Harry Potter. I'm Draco Malfoy. How about I introduce you to those with the purest of blood?"

And then his world blurred.

//END FLASHBACK//

And because of that is the reason why he and his bodyguards were now walking to Hogwarts on foot, shivering cold from the unexpected dunk in the cold river once they got tossed out of the train.

"Damn you, Potter," Malfoy muttered, his body shivering as he and his two goons walked along the train tracks.

He sneezed loudly, which was echoed by his two goons behind him (including a bit of mucus).

=0=0=

Minagi was holding Yuri who was using her senses to lead Minagi to the source of darkness. Harry had spoken to her in strictest confidence about these soul fragments, and how they belonged to some evil nutcase who would have a bastardized immortality unless they've been found and destroyed. Preferably before said nutcase found a way to be rebirthed into the living spectrum... but she was amazed at the goblins that ran this magical world's bank. Following her directions, and bypassing any nosey wizards or witches, she reached the destination before sneaking in.

She sneezed lightly. "Ugh... damn dusty hallways."

She heard the sound of a cart speeding down, and she sunk into a rock pillar to hide herself, as a goblin sped past with a wizard heading to his vault. She peeks out to check for anybody else.

"Okay Yuri... we getting close?"

After a few sniffs in the air, she nods and pointed in the same direction they were following. She quickly flew, sticking to the shadows and making sure her gloves and knapsack were secure. Soon she arrived when Yuri had jumped out of her arms, and marched up to one of the iron doors.

"Here, Yuri?"

She nods with a soft mewl. She scooped her up again, before walking up closer to the door.

"Well... better get it then." But as soon as she placed her hand on the door, she felt a pull, and like a vacuum, she and Yuri were sucked through the door and sealed inside the vault. Alarms rang out, alerting Gringgots of an intruder.

"Damn... that's not good," Minagi realized, before looking around. Going through the piles of gold (which did make her widen her eyes at the sight), Yuri stopped at what looked like a chalice of some kind. She was growling a bit at it, and Minagi flew towards it. She picked it up, and stuffed it into the knapsack.

"C'mon Yuri we're gettin' out of here."

Yuri meows as she's scooped up, just as thick white spikes erupt from every possible surface, skewering anything inside...

Minagi escaped through the wall next to the door, and flew through the ceiling as many armed goblins were rushing towards the Lestrange vault.

Once outside, she flew through the darkening sky, laughing to herself.

"That was fun."

She stifled more giggles.

"Now to get to Harry with this soul fragment."

"Mrowl!" Yuri meows with a purring effect.

=0=0=

Harry groaned.

"Wake up, we need to get dressed," spoke Hermione, trying to rouse the two teens up.

Haku moaned in her sleep, and only clung to Harry even more.

"No Harry-kun, don't stop," she mumbles, "It feels so good right now..."

Insert sweatdrop.

"Wake up," she said a bit more forcefully.

Harry yawned. "Ahh, crap." Another louder yawn escapes the dark-haired teen.

"We're almost to Hogwarts, so you'll have to get ready," she said.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Hermione left the compartment to look for the others.

"Haku, wake up," he whispers.

"Harry-kun," she groaned.

"We're at Hogwarts, Haku-chan."

"Already?"

"We did fall asleep half of the way," he told the girl, "but apparently we have to don those uniforms we're supposed to wear."

"We can do that when school officially starts. I mean... if its night time now, then we would have to enjoy some sort of dinner feast or something, before going."

"Don't forget, Sirius told us about this sorting thing into a House Dorm."

"This is going to be an interesting experience," Haku said after awhile, "of course... you being raised by Washu... you'll turn Hogwarts upside down if you're going to do what I think you're thinking."

Harry just chuckled, and from a sub-space pocket he yanks out his robe-like cloak, and also Haku's. The teens donned the robes before leaving out the back, and waited until the train finally docked into the Train Station at Hogsmeade.

"I hope Minagi is okay..."

Releasing Hedwig, and telling her to follow them at a distance, the two hopped over the rails, and started walking towards a giant man who was holding a large lantern. Sirius told them that if they saw a giant man, they were to go with him.

"There's Hagrid-san that Sirius spoke about."

"Hm..."

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over 'ere!" the man calls out to the little children.

"Excuse me, Hagrid-san?"

Hagrid turns around, and looks down before beaming a big smile. "Blimey, if it ain't 'arry Potter... glad ya able ta finally come here. Ol' Dumbledore's been in a tiff when ya 'ever showed."

"I've been living in Japan, and my magic just blossomed a bit late," Harry said. It was the official excuse to explain his disappearance.

"Oh yeah. Japan... land o' the risin' sun, and all. Listen, you and yer friend's comin' with me wit the other firs' years, okay?"

"Of course," they reply.

"And I would like to introduce my best friend. Her name is Haku Momochi. She's joining me for this year after I had talked my Headmistress back in Japan and Minister Manami-dono my reasons for wishing for one of my friends to go with me."

"Ah, nice ter meet you, Haku. An' Dumbledore knows you are joinin' us this year?"

"Yes. Our Minister from Japan sent him a message," she responds with a smile.

_"Watashi wa inperiaru, ta no doresu kōdo yori mo ga dono yō ni kotonaru hoguwātsuno fushigi_ (I wonder how different Hogwarts is from Imperial, other than dress code)_."_

_"Un, mā... kibō no fasshon no sensu no tame, dare no shisen_ (Yeah, well... hope no one stares because of our sense of fashion)_,"_ he shrugged, although he wondered if those three boys will be noticed missing.

=0=0=

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were running as fast as they could. Behind them was one angry bear that Goyle hit when he threw a rock at it.

"Goyle, you bloody arsehole!"

The angry bear roars at them again.

=0=0=

Hagrid walked down a worn dirt path along the forest. A bunch of new students followed the half-giant, while bringing up the rear were Harry and Haku. Harry looked to his right, and then stopped. He held Haku's arm, stopping her in her tracks too. He brought his finger to his lips, and the two slowly snuck away. Into the forest as Hagrid led everyone down the path, Minagi emerged.

"You took your time, just got here, ne?"

"Yeah. Here you go." She hands the bag over, and Harry drops it into a sub pocket before sealing it.

"Thanks, Minagi."

She smiled. "No problem, Harry. Now, I'm going to visit Ryoko and the others. See ya." She flew off, as Yuri remained with Harry. With Haku picking her up, the two quickly left to catch up with the group.

"A'ight, now. No more 'an four to a boat," Hagrid announces, as there were numerous row boats with missing oars. The new students all chose a boat, following the half-giant's instructions.

"Here, 'arry, you an' yer friend can join me."

Still holding Haku's arm, the two join Hagrid in his boat.

"How cold is this lake, Hagrid-san?"

"Well, it's fairly cold. Y'see, we got numerous creatures livin' in the lake. Merfolks live deep in the lake, and also got the Giant Squid."

"A giant squid?"

"That's a lot of sushi," Haku surmised, licking her lips.

"I'm in the mood for calamari," Harry said.

"Yeah, though I wouldn't mind dried and salted squid. Some fried wonton, curry, dango…"

"Sushi rolls, sobameshi, stuffed Pan, onigiri, takenoko gohan…"

"And with you, some American treats like your pizza addiction," Haku says with a giggle.

"I am not a pizza addict," he argued.

_"Hai te iru_ (Yes you are)_,"_ she responds, "Oh, know what else is good? Chuka idako."

"Oh, that's good… wait, the teriyaki flavor, or the sweet red sauce?"

"Both," she clarifies. Harry nods.

"Yeah, they're both good."

"Forward, ho!" Hagrid commands and all the boats start to skim across the lake's surface.

Harry and Haku looked back at one another.

"I wonder what's going on at home," they say at once.

=0=0=

"And that's what happened," Minagi finished her story.

"So Harry has the fragment out of the bank. That's good. He can find them, but I got the extractor here with me," said Washu, as she was busy working on something else while Tenchi was busy calculating property damage due to the freak monster that escaped out of the scientist's lab. Washu stopped what she was doing, and pushed her rolling chair across the floor to another table. On the table was what looked like a waste basket combined with that of a small tabletop oven.

"Hopefully, Harry will contact me then we can get this to work. I know Harry-kun won't disappoint me."

"You're going to enjoy knowing the fact Harry is turning a foreign school on its back, aren't you?"

And Washu laughed.

=0=0=

Zabuza was in his home, chuckling and drinking a cup of sake.

"Finally, I got the place all to myself," he says to himself.

Finishing the cup, his eyes then gaze to a photo frame, and he runs his fingers across the glass surface. He sighed.

"Happy Anniversary, honey," he whispers to his deceased wife's photo.

=0=0=

Harry and Haku waited in the far back in a separate room, as most of the little boys and girls partly freak when some of the ghosts commentated on what house they expect some of the children.

"I don't like the way McGonagall-sensei looked at us with those eyes," Haku whispered, "her eyes reminded me of Tsunami-obaasan."

"That old lady who yells at kids a lot when they're too loud having fun playing?"

"And across her street next to the playground, yup."

"Hn..."

"Oh don't you dare star to use that phrase."

"What?"

She glares at her green-eyed friend. "That 'hn' sound that Shiruba-kun makes now and then."

Harry just smirked at her, and she gave an exasperated sigh. "Whatever..."

"Say... do you think anyone at Sirius's house would have noticed a missing House Elf?"

=0=0=

Somewhere in the indoor garden of the Black Mansion, a tombstone was erected next to a maple tree. On its surface was: Here lies the foulest arsehole that kissed me mum's arse.

Sirius indeed discovered the bugger when he caught a whiff of decay coming from the attic last night, found the elf, and although he wondered how it died, decided better off to just not look a gift horse in the mouth and got rid of it.

=0=0=

"Beats me."

Suddenly McGonagall returned, and cleared her throat politely. "Okay children, form a single line and follow me. Mr. Potter, Miss Momochi, you two follow behind the First Years. You'll be sorted after them. And it shall be five points from which house you are sorted in due to failing to wear your required school uniforms." She turned around and walked out of the room, and the others followed. Once again, Harry and Haku follow.

After awhile, they came up to a large set of double-sided oak doors, and with a loud creak, it opens wide. Ahs and oohs emanate from the little ones, while there was scattered discussion coming from the other students sitting at their respective tables and house mates. Harry and Haku of course were impressed upon noticing the ceiling of the Great Hall. Looking ahead, they see Dumbledore sitting the center chair on a large throne-like chair fit for a king, as well as other professors. Harry noticed that one of them had greasy-looking hair, and was glaring at him. On the other side at the table's end were his two godfathers Remus and Sirius, and they were waving at Harry. He politely waves back, albeit lazily.

Professor McGonagall walked up to a three-legged stool, where an old ragged hat sat, which promptly opened its mouth from a rip in the brim. He looked out to everybody, and began to speak in a song-like speech. To save time and energy (and because the author is lazy), the hat spoke the speech that was heard in the fourth Harry Potter book. And after he was done, applause all around as he bows to the four tables, and McGonagall opens a parchment scroll.

"When I call your name, please step forward and sit on the stool, as I place the hat upon your head."

And the sorting started with Abbott, David.

Harry and Haku noticed quite a couple of the older students from the four tables were staring at them, a few trying (and failing) to be discreet about it. Harry noticed the look of two girls however. One of them was from the table with the curtains that hung over bore the icon of a snake. She gave him a flirting wave of her fingers and a rather saucy wink. Applause broke out, as the boy was sorted into Hufflepuff, and the next student is called. The second girl was from a girl who looked like she had moon-pale skin, and a light blonde hair. She was reading, from what his vision quote "The Quibbler" yet it was upside-down, and she was giving him an airy smile.

"Harry, do you have any nail polish on you?" she whispered to him quietly, as McGonagall called up the next student, who was after five seconds sorted into Slytherin.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out two bottles of yellow nail paint. Handing one over to his friend, she opens the bottle and they begin to repaint their nails (since she washed her off, but forgot to repaint them after her bath, and Harry's was vanished since it was a girl's item and he was a boy). Once they were finished, Harry took out his wand, and making sure none saw them, waved his wand to produce a small dry air around their nails to dry them. Only Dumbledore felt the very brief use of magic, and said not a word when he gazed over at Harry and his friend by the doors.

Once the last student, a girl name Rebecca Zobell was sorted to Hufflepuff to join her best friend David, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Now with the sorting complete, we have two more. This year I am glad to finally have Harry Potter, and his friend Haku Momochi joins us, all the way from Okayama, Japan."

More whispers broke out once Dumbledore told the entire school that he was at Hogwarts. He even heard a couple students from the Gryffindor Table call him the Boy-Who-Lived.

_"Kore wa, nagai toshi ni naru_ (This will be a long year)_..."_ Harry muttered under his breath.

"Momochi, Haku," McGonagall calls out, and the girl walked forward, ignoring the stares everybody had on her, and from a few hormonally-charged male students whom he knew were doing more than looking at her. As she stood in front of her school sensei, she reached up behind her, and she pulls out the two Senbon. Her bun undid itself and her long hair spilt out.

"I would like to stand, thank you very much," she requests politely, turning around. McGonagall picks up the Sorting Hat and sets it on her head.

_**Hm... Well, well... this is new. You're a bit late, but then again, you've come from a different school and in Japan no less.**_

_You talk?_

_**Yes, Haku. I have been magically created by the four founders of this school.**_

_Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowlena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin._

_**Oh ho, I guess that ranks you as Ravenclaw material.**_

_If you say so. It's my best friend Harry who did research on Great wizards and Witches of their time in different countries. We just did the assignment our sensei from Imperial together. I and Harry tend to do our homework assignments and such together, or with our friend Arashi Shiruba._

_**Hm, interesting. Nonetheless, you have an interesting mind. Oh, do not fret, as part of my magical creation, secrecy is honor-bound to me. If I am to divulge a word, the magic will split me apart at the seams. Any secrets you have are safe, Haku.**_

_I do hope so._

_**Trust me. I speak the truth. Now, you definitely will have material to be sorted into Ravenclaw, but I can also see that you can be part of Hufflepuff due to your hard-working habits you possess. Then you also have Gryffindor traits for your bravery of keeping your father from getting himself killed when he got drunk.**_

_He was too drunk to realize he was barely dodging traffic, and I had to go rescue him with Harry's help and his sister, Ryoko. There is also that one time I nearly died protecting Harry from this gang of Yakuza men._

_**Hm... I think I know just where you will go. Because, quite frankly, I believe that you could do well in all four houses, but nonetheless, I will sort you into...**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_**I know that your bravery is pure, and not cockiness. There are many different types of bravery, and I feel that you are a fresh mind for the lion house. Smart, hard working and brave to express your opinions. Have fun, dear.**_

The school claps for the girl, as she takes the hat off and hands it back to McGonagall before heading to the lion table.

"Potter, Harry," she calls.

Now everybody began to stare at Harry, who si9mply walks up the middle row to the stool and his sensei.

"For the record, my name is Harry Hakubi," he stated, before accepting the hat after he took off his school robe and draped it over one shoulder.

_**Hm... Mr. Hakubi-Potter... you were presumed missing until you were found.**_

_Yea, well... my life is very interesting._

_**That I can see. Alien girls from space, adventures against evil nutcases, and fighting evil criminals.**_

_How do you know that?_

_**I'm the Sorting Hat. I can easily see into your memories. But do not fear for my magic bounds me to complete secrecy. If I tell a soul of what I see in your mind, I will simply disintegrate as the magic that the Four Founders of Hogwarts bound into me, rips me to shreds.**_

_I trust you... for now... my kaasan would be very interested to meet you, though._

_**Your adoptive mother, I presume? I can see that you have a lot of bravery in you. You are also smart and hard working, and also very cunning when the situation precedes it. I can also see that you are bound for many great and wonderful things in your life...**_

_I wish however, that I am to be sorted to the house of which Haku-chan went to._

_**Really? Seems a bit selfish.**_

_I truly wish to be with her, Hat-san._

_**I see... you know, Mr. Hakubi. You can be great in any house. It's just difficult for me to decide which Head of House is able to claim you as his or her student.**_

_Place me with Haku._

The hat visibly sagged bit, before his mouth opened.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_**Wish granted, Mr. Hakubi-Potter. However, do beware. You are bound to make enemies because of your different upbringing.**_

The hat is taken off his head, as he got the loudest applause of all. Yup, Ragnorok was right; people really do see him as a famous celebrity, and it's all because of his inner powers that destroyed Voldemort's physical body when he was but a baby.

_Definitely a long year,_ he thought, as he walks over, stepping out of the way of students wanting to pat his back. He takes his seat next to Haku, and sets his robes on the seat folded half over between them. Haku also took her robes of and sets it down between them too.

Dumbledore had to clink his glass several times with the fork in order to get silence from the school.

"Now then," he begins, "I welcome to you all to Hogwarts, our new students and our older students. I have some announcements to make, however I will speak of them after the feast. But one announcement I shall say is this: this year our two new late starters were brought in a different upbringing that is different from Britain. I have prepared with the House Elves in the school kitchens several recipes and food I have searched up from Japan and most of the Eastern countries. I implore you all to try out some of our new food and drink, aside from our regular entrées and deserts. Thank you, and enjoy your feast."

He takes his seat as the tables are magically filled with all sorts of food both resident from England, and from Japan. Forks, spoons, and knifes are on one side, while chopsticks have been prepared. A mix of different foods exist all around on the four tables, and the Staff Table, as people begin to eat, many trying out the new foreign foods (except the Slytherins).

"Ew, what is this gross stuff?" Ron asked poking at some sushi with his fork. Harry, who was sitting across form the boy, Hermione, and Neville, with Ron's sister on his right, reached over with his chopsticks and snagged five sushi rolls.

"Sushi. They are made with raw fish and seafood, as well as spices, other vegetables, and cooked seaweed. They're really good."

Haku grabbed some Onigiri, and handed some to Harry, before grabbing some of her favorites that she spotted. Most of the Gryffindors around them didn't enjoy hearing that some of the new foods presented were raw, and a couple held back their gag reflex when Harry bit into one sushi roll.

Suddenly Yuri hopped up onto the bench, and then onto the table. The girls nearby all went awe when they saw the cabbit.

"Oh... kuso, sorry Yuri-chan, but I don't see any carrots around."

The, a bowl of carrots appeared before him. He blinked, before shrugging. Yuri hopped over to the bowl, grabbed one carrot, and began to eat.

"Hey, who's cute animal is that?" cooed Lavender Brown, who was sitting next to Hermione.

"Yuri belongs to me. She's what you call a cabbit."

"Cabbit? I never heard of them before..."

"They're extremely rare animals. Muggles have heard of them and researched them, but to date a real live cabbit hasn't been documented officially," said Hermione.

"What kind of name is Yuri, anyway?"

"It's Japanese. The word Yuri means Lily in your language. I named her after my birth mother because her eyes are the same shade of green like mine is."

"How come you are not wearing your school uniforms? You're going to get in trouble," Hermione spoke up, as Ron ignored everybody for his plate of food that he enjoyed and was not raw fish and seafood.

"Oh, eggrolls..." Harry spied a plate, but it was far from him, "Yuri-chan... go grab that plate for me, will ya?"

"Mrowl."

She finished her carrot, before hopping across the table expertly dodging food, drinks, before managing to balance the tray on hr head and returned back, all with the same flexible fitness, leaving quiet a few gaping at what they saw. Hermione included as Harry accepted the plate, and he and Haku shared it along with a side helping of mashed potatoes.

"You look positively muggle with your weird clothes, Harry," said Lavender. Haku picked up the flirt in the girl's voice, and resisted the urge to childishly kick her in the leg.

Harry did as well, but only responded in a calm voice. "Yes, well... they are the clothes that I made. I like to sew once and awhile. Beats buying clothes at the mall at times."

"You sew? Like girls sewing?" Ron asked, and then winced when Hermione stomped on his foot quite hard. You can tell he wanted to yell out loud, but held himself from doing so.

"What's wrong with that? I mean sewing isn't just a woman's job," Harry clarified.

The few muggleborn females around Harry's vicinity all beamed smiles hearing this. Hermione was the one who smiled the most.

"I admit at first I basically sucked, but timing and practice, I learned how to get along, and learned how to sew more professionally, and without the aid of magic. The outfits Haku-chan and I are wearing were my custom design. The vest shirts, the belts we are wearing, and the detached sleeves on our arms."

He lifted up his arm showing said item of clothing.

"What about those things covering your ears. How can you hear us anyway?"

"Again, I made these. They're quite good at allowing us silence when we wish to not get distracted doing our class work, or if we are listening to music. They're not only ear guards, but they're also headphones to listen to our favorite music."

"Muggle music?"

"Yes," Harry responded to the question from a girl with dark hair sitting between Fred and George.

Harry and Haku resume eating their dinner, sampling some British entrées.

_"Yā, Harry?"_ Haku spoke up after some silence.

_"Hai, Haku-chan?"_

_"Anata saihō yō no sozai no ōku wo motarasu koto wo wasure nai desu ka_ (Did you remember to bring alot of material for sewing)_?"_ she questions him.

He nods. _"Hai."_

She smiles. _"Wakari mashi ta_ (Okay)_."_

They eat in silence until desert came up. There were a few Japanese after dinner deserts, but mostly the two shared a banana ice cream split that Harry snatched up before Ron could. A couple thought them sharing an ice cream treat was romantic (Lavender and some of her gossip-loving friends). They always shared banana splits when they have the chance to enjoy some. It didn't mean anything to them... well... somewhat. And after desert, the tables clear away, and even Yuri was full from eating a lot of carrots. Dumbledore once again stood at attention.

"Now, we have been fed and watered. I do hope some of you had tried some of our new foods tonight. I certainly have enjoyed the balls of sweet rice. Now, we have rules for attending this school, and you may feel free to ask your Head of House. Mr. Filch has posted up a new list of forbidden items that comes from Zonkos, so take time to view them. Next, this year, Quiddich is canceled."

The school, those whom were die-hard Quiddich lovers and fans, all protested quite negatively, but Dumbledore simply expelled a sound charm that resembles the firing of a ship's cannon. "As I was saying, this year we will have no Quiddich because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament," he started.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again for silence amongst his students. "The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons from France, and Durmstrang from Bulgaria. A champion, through the use of a highly coveted magical artifact, is selected to represent each school. Those three champions once selected then compete in three difficult magical tasks. The schools took in turns to host the tournament once every five hundred years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities. But it was eventually discontinued due to the death toll that accumulated."

"Death Toll?" Hermione whispered, looking rather alarmed. Her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Great Hall. A great many of them were whispering excitedly as if they were waiting for someone to die so that they could brag to others that they saw it happen. Most would be those of pureblood ancestry, and the majority of the older Slytherin students. Some of the muggleborns were a bit worried about the whole thing with death. Harry and Haku glanced at one another.

"Yes. However, it was recently decided that due to circumstances regarding the dreadful attack at the Quiddich World Cup last year, it was made that the Tri-Wizard Tournament shall be reopened once again after so long, and with great honor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was selected to host the tournament. Our own Department of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the last few months to ensure that this time; no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

More excited whispers and murmurings.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short listed contenders tomorrow, and the selection of the three champions will take place next week. An impartial judge will decide which students most are worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a prize of a thousand gold Galleons."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley said, proudly standing up from his seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Same here if my dear twin doesn't make it in!" George Weasley exclaims, standing next to his brother.

"Yes. Eager though I know all of you will be with the tournament held at our wonderful school, and to hopefully bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts..." Dumbledore coughed briefly, "The heads of the participating schools along with the Ministry of Magic has agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Students who are of age, that is seventeen years or older, will be allowed to put their names for consideration."

There were muffled voices of disappointment. Harry however felt that it was a right choice. No need for some cocky arrogant brat who wishes for fame and glory to die an unwanted death. And judging by the look on Ron Weasley's face, his dreams of such glory had died away.

"Aw man... that is bloody horrible," he muttered.

"I warn you. This tournament isn't all fun and games. They are very dangerous. I very well doubt that even our brightest and greatest of-age wizards or witches can cope with the stress the tasks will bring. That is why the age restriction was put into effect and favored."

He took a deep breath.

"Now then, everybody. That is all I have to say. You are dismissed to your dormitories. Follow your Prefects of your house, and have pleasant dreams."

Everybody got up, as Harry grabs Yuri and holds her close. Haku picked up their cloaks and followed the throng of students whom were following Hermione and Ron, whom were the Prefects of Gryffindor. Picking up the rear was the Weasley Twins, with Neville, and Ginny. Halfway to the stairs, everybody heard a hooting-like bark, and Harry felt a weight on his right shoulder.

"Harry, there's a white owl on you," a student pointed out.

"Konnichiwa, Hedwig."

Hedwig merely puffed her feathers a bit before they unpuffed. Harry and Haku both grin, as the younger Gryffindors were in awe of the beautiful snowy white owl Harry had.

=0=0=

"Hello kaasan," Harry greets his mother.

_"Hello, Harry-kun,"_ Washu responds, _"so, everything is working, then?"_

"Yup. This dorm room I have been sorted into has this spare closet, so I used it to install my room."

_"Hey, kid, remember when you were introducing us a couple weeks ago? Where did you come up with Orikasa?"_ questioned Ryoko after shoving Washu out of screen.

Harry shrugged. "Just popped up. Dumbledore-sama looks like that sort of guy who would try to dig into personal background... then again Moody-san would do the same thing. It's to throw them off. Besides, I have a feeling that if they were to find out just what my family can really do, they would probably try to go to war with you guys and such, or try and have you killed. That I don't want to happen."

_"That is true... especially that weirdo with the weird swirly eye. Now he's the definition of paranoid."_

_"That's nice and everything,"_ Washu cuts in, budging Ryoko out of the way, _"But onto more important manners. Harry, you got that soul fragment?"_

"Hai."

_"Good. Now I stored inside your own sub-space pocket a device just like this."_ She reveals the transporter device, _"I did some tests and I can pretty much say that it will work. Now, find it, and I'll walk you through turning the device on. Then we can get that object here, and yank that soul fragment right out."_

"Hai." And through the night, Harry and Washu stayed up conversing while getting to work with Voldemort's soul fragment. As this went on, Snape would discover that three of his students are missing, and the professors are sent out for a search. Hagrid would find them three hours later on his final trip around Hogsmeade, seeing them collapsing at the train station from all that walking/running from wild animals.

* * *

**This is by far the longest chapter I had written (not counting the extra words in my Disclaimer and Author's Note). And, as for the aunt/sister thing with Ryoko, it's to throw off others. Pretty much the Tenchi group would be considered extremely dangerous "dark creatures/humans" by Dumbledore and the English Ministry if it was discovered what some of them could really do (Ryoko, Washu and her oddities of doom, Tenchi and his power of the Kou-ou-yoku, Minagi, Ryo-ohki and her potential to possibly take out a large populated city).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hakubi Potter Harry**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, or the Tenchi Muyo! series, or any possible characters from any of their spinoffs. I also do not own any mentionings of anime and mangas that may pop up here, as well as Japanese songs from around the 90s era. Also, any mentionings of video game titles and/or references, I do not own, either.

Now, revealing Harry's inner power would spoil the story. You'll just have to wait until its power manifest into life. Yes, I will say this: Harry has had training by Tenchi when it comes to the power of the Kou-ou-yoku, but Harry has not used its powers for anything that was considered too life threatening. But the power will make an emergence into this story. So, just be patient, my fans. And as for Harry not being in Ravenclaw: he would have, had Harry not say he wished to be sorted into the house Haku was in. I'm refreshin' my history with the Tenchi Muyo! series, however I am sure to make some mistakes here and there. If you spot something odd, do tell me in PM. Thanks.

And Yuri being with Minagi in a different scene... maybe Minagi came to Harry when they were alone? And someone PMed me about Hagrid's speech not being right. Well... it's really hard to perfectly imitate his speech when you type it out, but whatever; don't like it, don't read. And I apologize if I sound a bit rude. I'm kind of recovering a bit from an unlawful arrest made unto me. I'm breaking the ice on the street in front of my house, and the cops driving up my street stop, tell me to stop before taking my shovel. I just go back to work because I wanted to also get the ice to unstick from the tires that froze onto the bottom of the tires, and they tased me before cuffing me up, saying I was under arrest for disobeying the law.

This occurred on January 12, 2010. Not to rant, but I was getting late for work, my car's frozen to the street and to some ice it's stuck to, and they lock me in jail before my wife bailed me out (once I manage to get a phone call to her cell). Filing complaint for it too, but enough of my downsides...

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Five points from Gryffindor. Each; due to Harry and Haku not wearing the school uniforms at the feast... that was real silly to say the least, but Harry and Haku did not care one bit. They have to follow school rules while they were at Hogwarts, but just for last night, the two stayed in the closet-transformed bedroom, with her reading a book and Harry conversing with his mother using their highly technological computers too advanced for the planet, and cybernetic gear. Today was a Saturday, so classes were not in session for this weekend. Good. It allowed plenty of time for Harry to get the washer and drier installed, that is once he managed to get a House Elf (who somehow befriended itself to him by the name Dobby), warped the water pipes and the school plumbing that ran through the school. Plumbing was also fixed up, so that the bathroom was also functional; a perfect replica of his own that he had which included a shower stall, a small hot tub perfect for two average-sized adults, functioning toilet and sink. Many of the older students were wondering what was with the entire racket behind the closet door of all things, until Professor McGonagall came into her dorm house. At this time, Haku came down the stairs from the girl's side of the tower.

"It's been like that since six in the morning, Professor," reported a seventh year Gryffindor male.

"I'll get to the bottom of it. Miss Momochi? What is Mr. Potter doing?"

"Working, as usual," she said with a shrug, walking to the closet door. She knocked on it thrice.

"Yeah?"

"Harry-kun, it's me, Haku."

"Ah, come in Haku. Little busy here at the moment."

She smiled, and opened the door. McGonagall's face would soon protrude to that of shock, as she gazed into the "closet".

"If you are hungry, I made breakfast."

"Pepperoni melts?"

"Yeah, just nuke it in the microwave," he responds, as he was hunched over working with some tools and something that looked like it was made out of raw crystal.

She walks to the kitchen area of this large room, and does her self-appointed task. McGonagall regained her expression and her lips were thin with an emotion Harry wouldn't much care for, as he was too busy.

"Mr. Potter, just what in Merlin's name did you do to the closet?"

"I transformed it into my bedroom, and added a living room, kitchen, and working bathroom off to the door on your left," he calmly replies, not looking up.

"Hey, does that TV work?" Haku asked her friend, waiting for her already-made breakfast to heat up in the microwave.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to expand my network to cover most of the world. So far... having trouble... I only got basic cable channels around Europe and part of Scotland."

"So, no anime?"

"Sadly no."

She shrugs, and stops the microwave and takes out her sandwich melt, satisfied it was hot enough before taking a seat on the couch. A pop echoed, and the House Elf reappeared.

"Dobby has come back with the drinks, Mr. Potter, sir," he said.

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry says to the gushing elf before it vanished with a pop.

"Oh, Berry Soda," Haku cooed, grabbing a bottle, and popped the cap off using her wand before taking a swig of the bubbly refreshment.

"How... how did you get all of this to work? Charming muggle appliances is illegal," McGonagall said, her voice giving way to her "Scottish growl."

"Not if they're NOT charmed with magic. Y'see, I'm using Ministry-approved magical outlets. They work just like non-magical outlets. They wore sorely on magic alone, and with runes and stuff that I may not even comprehend to understand much or bother to learn, the electrical components of magic itself is used to empower my appliances, such as my microwave, that washer and drier. I had the help of Dobby to warp plumbing and water to this room, and since my stove is powered by gas, I had to use a three gallon propane tank which I have in an enclosed closet space magically charmed and sealed. Like I need somebody to poke around with it, and somehow cause it to blow up this entire tower."

"How you got a three gallon propane tank is beyond me," Haku muttered, before taking a bite into her sandwich.

"Hey, kaasan isn't the Greatest Scientist in the Universe for nothing. If she can figure out a way for me to transfer a three gallon tank cross country, then she can do just about anything."

_"Wa, kanojo no hatsumei wa, nichijō teki ni okonawa tame no_ (That's due to her inventions made on a daily basis)_,"_ she said with a giggle. McGonagall didn't understand it however. Harry chuckled nonetheless.

"Yes, well, installing these Magic Outlets is a breeze if I was in a modern home, but installing these babies in an ancient castle that houses a magical school... well, it'd be a bit difficult. Wouldn't be surprised if half my peers were complaining about noises that woke them up at six in the morning."

"Precisely why I am here, because a couple of my students from Seventh Year are complaining about these noises you are making," McGonagall said.

"They should start wearing earplugs. I do."

"No you don't. We wear our ear guards almost all the time except when we want to take them off," Haku clarified, lazily pointing to the items of point that were sitting on a desk near the bed with a table lamp and what looked like a muggle computer.

"Just how in Merlin's name did you even get these electrical things to work? Magic mostly nullifies muggle things."

"When you isolate the problem with magic, and work a buffer around, then magic can empower just about anything," Harry responds with a quirky smile.

McGonagall frowned. She didn't even understand what is going here anymore, or how Harry did all of this. Magically expanding a closet into something that was a personal living quarters… what she didn't know was Harry made this room the same way Washu created her lab in Tenchi's house. A complex detail of scientific knowhow that would baffle most people… That and Harry didn't feel like explaining how he followed his mother's rules when creating a sub dimensional pocket in a space that would befit housing supplies.

No doubt their sensei would go to Dumbledore-sama to report this.

"Anyway… Haku, when you were asleep last night, Mihoshi and Kiyone saw Zabuza at the cemetery."

"Oh… right. Yesterday was Miku-kaasan and Zabuza-tousan's anniversary…"

Harry frowned. He sets down the mallet he was using to hammer the outlet into the hole he cut into the stone, and hugged Haku.

"Its okay, Haku-chan," he whispered soothingly.

_"U~isshu, kanojo wa mada iki te i ta_ (Wish she was still alive)_,"_ she muttered.

"Shh…"

The professor decided to step out of the magicked room, and close the door.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"What's with all the noise?"

McGonagall however did not respond to Hermione and Ron's questions. Instead, she left the tower, her mind set on seeing Dumbledore to report a magically-created dorm room.

=0=0=

Knock at the door.

"Yes, come in," Dumbledore calls out.

The door swings open, and in marches Minerva. She closed it as she walks up to her old friend and college.

"Albus," she spoke in a terse tone, "several of my students have come to me complaining about loud racket going on in the Gryffindor Tower. When I investigated, it turns out that Mr. Potter has somehow magically created an expanded dorm room separate and different from the other dorm bedrooms."

"Really?" Albus questioned, "From what I knew from Headmistress Yumiko, Harry started his magical education late, though his records showed that he did a cram study to catch up with his peers."

"Albus, he has-"

The door slams open, and Snape stormed right in.

"Dumbledore, I want that Potter brat expelled!"

Dumbledore looks over at the fuming Potions Professor.

"Oh, whatever for, Severus?"

"That brat threw my three students right out of the train yesterday en-route to the school! Mr. Malfoy had told me what had happened to him."

"Severus, Minerva, follow me." He stands up from his chair, and leaves his office. The Heads of House followed the Headmaster.

=0=0=

"Aha, there we go," said Washu, as she had finally salvaged what she could from the ruins of the space ship she kindly asked Ryoko to do for her (read: forced her to recover the remains of the spaceship and the body before any law enforcement from Earth discover the alien remains, or she would be grounded. Yes, a bit of a funny thing if you think about the following outburst that came from Ryoko).

"So, what do you plan on doing with all of this junk?" asked Ryoko, popping into the lab.

"Ask Harry. Last night, well on his end of the call, he asked me that he wanted to make sure no Terrans discover Mizuki Kaji's alien body or the spaceship."

Ryoko nodded, remembering how Washu forced her to go.

"He then told me to take apart the spaceship and salvage anything that wasn't damaged in the explosion, before taking apart the armoring and all the other stuff. You ask him what he wants it for."

Ryoko shrugged her shoulders.

"If anything, I would bet it's to work on something like you try to do with your weapons of mass destruction."

Washu glares at the woman.

"Anything else you're down here for?"

"Yeah, Sasami just finished cooking. We're having king crab, and lobster."

"I'll be up shortly. Save me some legs!"

Ryoko snickered, and left the lab.

=0=0=

"He's just so weird. He eats raw fish for Merlin's sake," said Ron.

"Ronald, he was raised in Japan. It's considered a delicacy around the Japanese. Food differs from country to country."

"It's still gross," he argued weakly. Hermione just gave a frustrated sigh.

"What's even going on there…? Professor McGonagall looked like You-Know-Who was in there," Neville said.

"Harry's the source of all that racket from six in the morning. Even the noise woke me up," Hermione told Neville.

"But at least the sounds had stopped since then," Neville defended Harry.

"I'm going to see," Ginny said, getting up from her seat. Ron tried to stop her but the girl was too quick for her older brother. She grabbed the door knob, and twisted it open.

"Whoa," she said. Ron, Neville, and Hermione all crowded over from the couches, and they looked into the room as well.

Harry was sitting at the desk, and he had numerous papers and folders spread out. He had a sewing machine set-up and was working on an unfinished pair of pants. Haku was catching some shut-eye in his bed. The windows were closed, but the curtains and window blinds were left wide open allowing light into the broom closet-transformed bed/living room/kitchen. Hermione's mouth was open in shock. Ron was looking at all the muggle stuff in the room that once was a simple broom closet. Harry foot loosens up the pressure on the foot switch under the large corner desk, before taking his foot off the switch. He carefully removes the pants from the machine before getting up and over to the nearby full-view mirror, and holds it up to himself. He made a face, an eyebrow raised, before making a 'hn' sound and returning the pants back to the machine.

"Needs more work…"

Up on her perch, Hedwig was staring at the teenagers by the door, and as for Yuri... she had a spot on the recliner dreaming about carrot fields.

"How is this possible…?" Hermione whispered.

"Wasn't this a broom closet?" Ron questioned.

"So, Minerva was correct." The Gryffindors turned to see Dumbledore, with McGonagall and Snape waiting behind, "fascinating."

The sound of the sewing machine working made Dumbledore look towards the boy, noticing the girl, Haku, was sleeping in his bed. Harry's left hand reached up to his left ear guard, and his finger pressed against the surface before going back to the side of the machine. What he really did was change what he was listening to, to a different song: Blue Feelings -Boku Tachi no Kokoro-.

No one would be hearing the music if they were up close to him, but he never knew there was company.

"Harry?" Dumbledore called to him.

Harry didn't hear, as his ear guards were muffling the old man's voice for the music of the song he was listening to... and eventually singing as well.

"Excuse me children," Dumbledore speaks up. The four Gryffindors moved out of the Headmaster's way, as he walks across the room.

_Nice carpeting,_ was the thought Dumbledore had, _I wonder how good it feels against my bare feet._

Harry stopped working at the crotch area of the pants he was working with, when he felt a tap on the shoulder. His singing halts, as the teen looked over his shoulder, and he was surprised seeing Dumbledore standing right there. He looked past him, and saw McGonagall-sensei, and Snape-sensei standing behind four in-awe Gryffindor students. Snape however was giving him that evil eye look. He stopped the music in the ear phones and looked right over to the man.

"Yes, Dumbledore-sama?"

"Mr. Potter. I am quite surprised at this room. Very surprised indeed." He was indicating also to the appliances and other muggle things working in a castle where magic pretty much stopped all things muggle from working.

"Not that hard when you use Magic Outlets as an alternative energy supply to non-magical things." _And using shields that can help buffer out magical interference thanks to mother,_ he adds in thought, "So... like it?"

"Very much, especially the carpeting."

"Yeah. Soft and comfortable but not too stiff."

"Mr. Potter, I must ask though... how did you do all of this?"

"Magic," he deadpanned with a hint of a grin.

Dumbledore softly laughs at the pun. Snape's right eye seemed to twitch a bit.

"Mr. Potter, just how did you manage to turn a broom closet into a full bedroom and part living quarters with a small kitchen?"

"Meh... I do research all the time. Kaasan is a smart woman. I learn much from her. I also learn more when I do work, too. But, in all actuality, I learned about how your wizard makers can turn an ordinary muggle tent to include a full living muggle-styled arrangement on the inside. I take those complex details and work by trial and error." _While also trying not to make an accidental tear into another universe working around gravity and dimension breaking..._

"I see..."

"Unless those makers of your magic tents are going to sue me for copyright infringement... is there anything else you wish to speak of me with, Dumbledore-sama? And no, I am not sleeping with another student. It's just last night was the anniversary of Haku's mother and father, and she only has her father left in the world. She fell asleep crying and I just tucked her in."

"Of course, and I wish to give her my condolences for such a sad memory."

"I'll relay the message, sensei."

Dumbledore nods. "But of course I have a complaint from Professor Snape."

"I want that brat expelled!" Snape yells, "For endangering Mr. Malfoy and his friends!"

"Dumbledore-sama? I am confused," Harry spoke up, looking from Snape to the old wizard, "what and why do I wish to endanger anybody, and who is this Mr. Malfoy and his friends?"

_He's good at lying,_ thought Neville.

"Draco Malfoy. He would actually be in your year, Mr. Potter."

He stopped when Harry returned to sewing.

"Yeah, keep going, I can hear you still, sensei."

"Young Draco's family have a rich background, and are heavy in politics."

"Malfoy... hm... oh. I may have heard about the Malfoys before. Wasn't there a Lucius Malfoy who was accused of being a Death Eater and leading to the cause of Dark Lord Voldemort (insert flinch excluding Dumbles) but got away scot free simply because he screamed Imperio in England's Ministry Courts and claimed that he was Imperioed to do all the evil things that would proclaim him a serial killer and rapist?"

Dumbledore didn't know how to properly respond to that form of a question.

"That's the only mention of Malfoy that I know of... and it's when I get bored and decide to read wizarding newspapers outside Japan," he says after a moment of silence. The only noise was the muggle sewing machine working.

"Dumbledore-sama, I swear upon my life that I have never, until today, heard of a Draco Malfoy," Harry said, looking right into the old man's eyes, as serious as he could ever be.

"Of course," the old man finally responds after a few seconds of searching Harry's eyes. The boy was serious, and telling the truth.

"Oh, Dumbledore-sama, I heard that you take a liking to some sweets. I'm not going to finish the leftover of fudge that Sasami-neechan made last month, so you can have it." He points to the small plastic container filled with leftover pieces of fudge bars.

"Ah. I wouldn't mind at all. Thank you, Harry."

"You're not going to punish him? I'm sure he's lying, Headmaster," Snape argued.

"No, Severus. I looked into his eyes. Harry was telling the complete and utter truth. There was no deception in his eyes."

Harry had gotten up at this time, and looked through the refrigerator. He takes out the milk, and pours himself a small glass before gulping the cold white beverage down.

"Oh yes. For now, I will allow you having this room as your living quarters, provided that you follow the rules as if you were bunking with other dorm mates up the tower steps. I'll have your container returned to you later."

"Of course, Dumbledore-sama," Harry responds with a smile of his own.

Albus leaves, letting out a surprised oh when he tasted a piece of the fudge. "This is delicious," he mutters. McGonagall sighed. Albus did have a bit of a sweet tooth.

"Mr. Potter, do not forget that later tonight our representatives from Beubaxtons and Durmstrang shall arrive, so do not get distracted." She looked at the muggle telly, which was ironically playing a muggle chick-flick movie that she liked, before leaving to return to her office. Snape just scowled at him before storming out, his robes billowing out dramatically behind him while slamming the door shut behind him. And that would leave Harry with Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny.

"Heh, suckers," Harry snickers.

"You... what... not in trouble..."

"Hermione-san, close your mouth. Flies may become attracted to it."

An audible click of her jaw closing firmly signals.

He gives a warm smile.

"I'll admit. I once played some poker when I was younger. My aunt, Ryoko, you remember her, right? Ryoko dragged me into a game of poker amongst my family members, and Yosho-ojiisan, despite Washu-kaasan saying otherwise. Granted I was ten years old at the time I learned a bit about how to mask your face to deceive your opponents. In other words: I can bullshit myself right out of a sealed room."

_Okay so I can't really bullshit myself out of the room. It took all concentration not to reveal my poker faced mask,_ he thought. Not like he's going to tell them that.

"Wicked," Ron mumbled, wishing he could do that just to get on the Potions Professor's nerves.

"Would you please watch your language," Hermione shouted, aghast at the boy's use of such words, "I would have figured your adoptive mum Washu taught you to never swear."

"Nah, half the time she swears her mouth off herself," Harry responds with a chuckle.

"You actually sew?" Ginny asked. She didn't really much believe it, but here, Harry Potter was indeed doing a house witch's job.

"Yeah. I would go out to buy my clothes once and awhile, but sometimes I would like to make my own clothes for when I'm running low on cash. Pants, shorts, shirts, even a few of my boxers I wear I have made on my machine here."

Ginny blushed when Harry mentioned his underpants.

"Anyway... is there anything you like?" Harry questioned his... guests, for a better word. They weren't really his friends yet. Though it didn't hurt to try to make more friends.

"Just how did you transform a small broom closet space into this?" Neville asked Harry, expanding his arms indicating the bed/living room/kitchen living space, "I mean, truly, how did you do this?"

Harry blinked at Neville. "Well... I made a copy of my bedroom and connected bathroom and then using my learned scientific knowhow and under guidance from kaasan, added an area for a miniature kitchen, and expanded a portion of the area for a miniature living room..."

Ron chuckled. "Funny, really funny mate, but seriously, how did you do this? It's really cool, like something from the Mad Muggle comic books I read sometimes."

Harry however spoke the truth, but he did a mental shrug. _If they only knew I was really serious..._ "Yeah well... truthfully, what I told Dumbledore-sama was the truth." He gets up from the couch, "if there's anything else, I wish to be left alone now while I return to what I was doing. Please?"

"Sure Harry, we'll leave."

"I need to visit the library," Hermione stated, which made Ron groan.

"Can't you give your books a rest, Hermione?" he complained, before Hermione forcibly dragged him out. Ginny smiled softly, and gave a quick "bye Harry" before leaving. Neville smiled as well.

"See you at the Dinner Feast?"

"Sure," he says with a wave, starting up the sewing machine. When Neville was the last to go, Harry stopped, walked over, and closed the door while locking it, and then he applied the chain locks; all three of them. He sighed, before returning to his corner desk, and moved the mouse to pull his PC out of Sleep Mode. Taking quick note to cast a spell so that nobody from the outside can try to eavesdrop, Harry pulled up several files on the computer's hard drive.

"Hm... now I need to rework the formula on my Pineapple Grenades. Hm, normal Incendiary Grenades have the use of 600 to 800 grams of thermite. My recipe uses powdered aluminum metal and iron oxide, with a string of molten iron, and aluminum oxide."

Harry looked over the files.

"The confusing section is how to properly insert hand-made powdered thermite in order to produce the solar flare-like flash capable of not only injuring deadly vampires, but also ashing them while leaving the human relatively unharmed."

He sighed.

"Glad I stocked on beverages."

=0=0=

"Harry-kun? Wake up..."

Harry groaned, shaking his head when he slowly jolted form his long nap.

"Uh? Wha?"

"Harry, Dumbledore-sama has called for everybody to be properly dressed and assembled in the Great Hall. We need to get dressed,' Haku told her friend.

Harry yawned. He had been working figuring out how to work on his recipe for his self-created Pineapple Grenades that he had dozed off. With a loud yawn, Harry saved all his work before closing everything, and shutting it off.

"Okay, Haku-chan..." He murmured. She headed to the bathroom to change into her school outfit, while Harry changed out in the living room. Once both were properly dressed in the school attire, they left the room with their robes tossed on. Harry made sure to lock the door behind using some complex spells and overlaying locks before they exited the Gryffindor Tower with some other students.

"So... Harry, I know you did the research on the two other English schools while I was sleeping," Haku whispered to her friend, "what do you know?"

"Well, before I had dozed off in what I hoped was a power nap, Beubaxtons is a French school. I believe most of the population is female, with around 20% male. It's also a school where Veela mostly go to."

"Veela... the Sirens of the Wizarding World, ne?"

"With the ability to seduce men to their every beck and call," he says, "its run by the Headmistress, Madam Maxine. For Durmstrang, it's located somewhere in the cold mountain areas of Bulgaria. The school is said to be practitioners of only accepting strong wizards and witches. Rumors state they are involved in the more prominent areas of dark magic, and in their say rarely use or teach magic considered to be of light status except the basic magic skills."

"Some countries say magic is either light or dark, but is considered if you intend to use to for either good purposes, or dark intentions," Haku stated softly. Somewhere along the way, they were behind followed by the Ravenclaw girl, Luna Lovegood, and the Slytherin girl, Daphne Greengrass.

"The Headmaster is a man named Karkaroff."

"Karkaroff? Isn't he the man who was caught supporting that nutcase who tried to star a magical war in England, but after his death got off only because he listed off names of wizards and witches whom supported the clause of death to all non-magicals?"

"Yeah," he whispered back, "but they say he's changed himself for the better. Others think he's only trying to save his own skin and escape execution. I for one wouldn't care much as long as I'm left alone..."

Haku hm'ed before slinking her arm with Harry's. "Still... I just had this bad feeling..."

"Nothing bad will happen, Haku," he assured her, "I mean, it's not like some rat bastard is going to get help trying to forcibly insert me into the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

But as he said those words, he never knew that his life was going to indeed get thrown for a loop... because at this time, Wormtail was given the orders to begin the plot by his lord and master. Harry and Haku said nothing more as they followed the throng of students outside, where soon, the two schools arrived. Firstly, Beubaxtons, with its small handful of selected students and their Headmistress, arrived by giant flying horses that Harry thought a normal man would have extreme trouble handling. Introductions made between the two Heads of the school, Harry and the others then saw a giant mast poke form the lake, before expelling itself form a whirlpool. A rotting looking pirate ship emerging form the lake like magic, where Karkaroff and his handful of students would be introduced to Hogwarts.

As the students head back inside, Harry was suddenly pulled aside. He blinked, as the girl from Slytherin who had waved towards him with that smile of hers... well, smiles at him.

"Hello, Harry," she said.

"Hello... and you are?"

"Greengrass. Daphne Greengrass," she introduces herself, brushing back her dark blonde hair, "very interesting that you finally showed up."

"I've been in Japan most of my years," he responds, gazing at her and wondering why she wanted to talk to him.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not here to do anything nasty to you, and I'm not evil like many of the Gryffindors would be telling you. Aside the fact that our two houses have been in some feud for who knows how long..."

"Uh, nobody from Gryffindor has ever said anything to me about Slytherin being evil," he told her truthfully, "frankly; I believe that you are only evil if you wish to harm others with dark intentions."

Daphne giggled, before leaning closer. Harry blushed a little as Daphne traced a circle onto his chest slowly, and rather sexily.

"That would be good, then," she giggles, "many in this school would see you as the Boy-Who-Lived, but I can tell form the moment you arrived, you were not like anything many of those publishers say of you."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing much. Mainly heroic stories that hack writers come up with just to get fame and fortune off your family name, as if they were actually there the night the Dark Idiot supposedly perished."

"Ahh... uh..."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, much to Haku's irritation.

"Let's get inside before we're discovered missing. If people realized a Gryffindor and a Slytherin walked together, you will not believe the nasty rumors that spreads out."

He nodded, and Daphne headed inside to catch up with the students ahead of them.

"She's... interesting," Haku finally spoke up.

"I guess," Harry whispered.

Haku scowled a bit before grabbing her friend and dragging him into the school.

As they were edging closer to the Great Hall, they could hear Dumbledore having already begin his speech.

"To clarify the procedure that we will be following this summer. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There were polite smiles and applause as the two men stood up at the banquette table and took their bows towards the students.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore finished, "And they will be joining me, Professor Karkaroff, and Madam Maxine on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts..."

But they didn't dare enter, not this late. Haku looked to her left, and saw the girl from Ravenclaw that gave her Harry that kind smile. However she was walking, as if she had been assaulted. She walked over to her, and Harry, out of instinct, followed.

"Konnichiwa," Luna greets them in Japanese, "you are Harry and Haku, right?"

"Yeah... what happened to you, and why do you sport injuries?" Haku asked in a steely voice.

"I'm okay," Luna said, giving her aloof smile, "don't worry. It's just a couple of Ravenclaws picking on me again."

"By giving you bruises?" she said, her anger emerging at what these unknown bullies did to such a gentle girl.

Harry grabbed her arm and took her cloak off she was using to conceal herself like a blanket. She was covered in small bruises where her perpetrators had struck her. There were even marks on her stomach where it looked like people were stomping down on her.

"You're coming with us," Harry said, escorting the girl away from the Great Hall. Forget the tournament introductions for now.

=0=0=

Once inside the Gryffindor Tower, Harry unlocked the door to the room, and he helped her inside. Luna smiled like always.

"This is an amazing room. Oh, and nice muggle things, too."

"Here, sit down on the couch," said Harry, helping her to the couch. Haku went to the bathroom to grab the emergency first-aid kit, while Harry went to the stove and turned the burner on, before filling a pot with some water for a boil.

"What's your name, anyway?" Haku asked in a polite manner, helping her take her jumper, shirt, and tie off.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, fourth year Ravenclaw," she introduces. A bit of a wince showed, but was quickly masked when Haku started examining her.

"How long have you been bullied like this?"

"It's nothing, really. They just like to play games with me," she said.

"Not if they're inflicting harm to you. They're not playing games... they're hurting you." Haku took a deep breath, as she began to rub some healing salve onto the bruises and scuffs to heal those blemishes and erase the aches, "I dislike bullying of others."

Luna's smile cracked a bit.

Harry was listening to all this, but simply pulled out three mugs, and three packets of instant hot cocoa with the tiny marshmallows in the mix.

"Luna," Harry spoke up, turning around and heading to the couch, "would you like to talk about it?"

Luna remained silent.

"I... I'm a bit of a lonely girl. I only have papa in my life. My mum died when I was little. A dangerous spell work gone wrong, and it killed her..."

Harry, having taken a seat next to her, slowly drew his arms around Luna, ignoring the fact that the developing girl was naked from the waist up. The poor girl's carefully made mask cracked. She melted into Harry's arms, resting her head on his chest. "I coped with mum's death by acting... the way I like... I know what death is, and how traumatic it is... when you lose someone you love," the girl whispered, "like you, Harry... and your birth parents."

Harry sighed a bit, as Haku carefully wrapped medicated bandages around the girl's stomach.

"Then we have something in common... we all desire our mothers..."

"But you have one, Harry," Luna whispers.

"Washu... yes, I do... but I'm guilty of a desire I always seem to hold... I want not only Washu and my adoptive family, but I also desire to be held by my birth parents... more importantly my mother, Lily."

Haku, finished with her task of cleaning Luna up and bandaging the bruises that were coated under a healing cream, walks to the stove to turn off the burner, and pour the boiled water into the three mugs Harry brought out from the cupboard.

"Luna, have you ever told your Head of House or any professor about the torment people inflict on you?"

"I doubt any of them even notice," she said.

"Who's your Head of House?"

"Professor Flitwick," she tells him. Harry made a note to speak with the Professor sometime tomorrow. Meanwhile, with a dinner prepared for Hogwarts and their guests, Neville and the others noticed that Harry and Haku were missing. Nobody however noticed that Luna Lovegood was also not in attendance. Nope. Instead the three were enjoying drinks, and getting to know one another more while Harry was making simple grilled cheese sandwiches.

* * *

**Want to hear the song that Harry listened to? Search up **_Blue Feelings -Boku Tachi no Kokoro-_** on www(dot)4shared(dot)com. It's a nice song. And before anyone say not right year for the song, this song I will for this story have it edged towards the Tenchi side of things i.e. a song not from Earth. Sorry if Luna seems a bit out of character, but I figured that her aloofness stems from the bullying she is inflicted with, and using that aloof mask to cover her true self. Hopefully, I'm doing better...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hakubi Potter Harry**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, or the Tenchi Muyo! series, or any possible characters from any of their spinoffs. I also do not own any mentionings of anime and mangas that may pop up here, as well as Japanese songs from around the 90s era. Also, any mentionings of video game titles and/or references, I do not own, either.

Other than my job at the Animal Shelter, I got distracted playing _New Super Mario Bros. Wii_ and _Paper Mario_ on my Nintendo Wii's Virtual Console... :/ But I managed to get this written up. I like Mario games, and I am looking forward to the upcoming title _Super Mario Galaxy 2_, rumored to be released around this year, that and the new Wii game, _Metroid: Other M_.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Sunday saw the school's corridors busy with the foreign guests from Beubaxtons and Durmstrang. Many students whom were above age were all submitting their names into the lit Goblet of Fire that was resting in wait within the Entrance Room. There were a couple overzealous students whom did not take Dumbledore's word too seriously referring to the Age Line. Needless to say, those students who attempted to enter their names were in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey trying to magical shave off a Dumbledore beard and mustache. Harry was walking through the corridors, once again not wearing his school robes, and ignoring the whispers of the Hogwarts students looking at him, and the few girls checking him out. He had bumped into Viktor Krum, whom had introduced himself to the young teenager, and Harry likewise returned sincerity.

"Where is his class... Ah, here it is."

Harry's and Haku's schedule on the last week before leaving for Hogwarts, was spent deciding which courses they would most likely benefit to try learning and expand their horizons on magical study performed in a different country. Charms class was one of them, with Professor Flitwick. Having located his classroom, he knocked politely on the door three times.

"Yes, come in," called the diminutive wizard.

Harry opened the door and walked inside the room, looking around. There on his front desk was the professor, preparing his class work while working around with the Tri-Wizard Tournament having its fitted schedules for the year. Looking up, the small wizard nearly fell out his chair when he spies Harry.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, nice to meet you," he says.

Harry smiled. "Konnichiwa, Flitwick-sensei," the teen greets with a short bow, "I would like to talk with you, if you have the time, sensei?"

"Ah, yes of course Mr. Potter." He sets the work aside with a flick of his wand, and turned attention to the teenager before him, "is there something the matter?"

"Yes, it has to deal with a student under your house banner, sensei. Luna Lovegood."

"Miss Lovegood? Ah, she's a bit of a bright girl, but rather interested in creatures that many would call myth or nonexistent."

"Yes, sensei... Haku-chan and I were heading to the Great Hall with the other students when I had to use the restroom," he said, building a bit of a lie if anybody questioned his and Haku's disappearance, "when we were heading to the Great Hall after taking care of our business, we discovered Luna-chan heading in our direction. Haku felt something was wrong and investigated. We discovered that she was being abused by students, possibly from her own house."

"I beg your pardon?" Flitwick gasped.

"I decided to take her to Gryffindor Tower with us, while Haku went to grab her emergency first-aid kit to tend to some of the outer injuries and bruising that she's received. It looked like someone or somebody, maybe in a group, were punching, and kicking her. Her stomach showed signs that she had been stomped on multiple times. Haku is good with treating injuries, but I had her stay with us for the night. I wanted to bring this up to you because I feel it was my duty to inform you of what has been happening to one of your students under your house banner."

"I wish to see her, Harry."

"Of course, sensei."

Flitwick hops down off his chair and stacks of books before going to the fire place, and he flooed Madam Pomfrey telling her to meet him at the Gryffindor Tower, and to bring some basic healing potions. With that done, student and professor raced through the hallways towards the Gryffindor Tower. They waited for awhile before Madam Pomfrey came up to them. Harry gave the password (butterbean nightcaps), and the small Professor and School Healer entered the tower. A couple of Gryffindor students were interested in seeing Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey following Harry. Harry sighed.

"She in here," he tells the two adults, before knocking on the door. "Haku, I brought Flitwick-sensei and the school medic."

The door swings open, and she allows the three in. Looking out to the curious students, who were trying to peek into the room, closes it shut. There on the couch playing with Yuri was Luna and she was wearing one of Haku's spare shirts and pants.

"I've taken Luna's school outfit and am washing them right now, which explains the washing machine running."

"Oh, fascinating... but how did you get these muggle appliances and things to work?"

"I used the Magic Outlets, Flitwick-sensei. They're an approved item by the Japanese Ministry, once of course the magical interference was isolated, and buffered to have machines run off the electric-type currents that magical energies all contain. I believe runic stones are used to empower the main supply, as well as other runes that alter the magnetic interferences that most magic would otherwise have on such appliances. I did a bit of study though on them and still learning how they are properly made. Installing them is easy and they can be hidden like any ordinary non-magical outlet in a home, but installation into an old magical castle is hard work."

He takes a sip of water, before moving the drying machine to show Flitwick the Magic Outlet. It looked just like the metal covered outlets seen in muggle schools. After unplugging it, he carefully takes it out, to show the small man. The main body was made of metal, but inside was etched with the runes used to empower the device, and much of the inside is made of raw rock-like crystal. And he also showed the runes that give it the power supply that safely runs magic through the muggle machines. After reinstalling it, Flitwick was thoroughly impressed.

"I see. Amazing. Professor Vector would very much be interested to see this room," he tells Harry, after the young man had plugged stuff back into it, and pushed the machine back against the wall.

"Would you like a drink, sensei?"

"I am fine, thank you."

"Poor dearie. Why didn't you come to me much sooner," Pomfrey muttered, before looking to Flitwick, "Miss Lovegood will recover well, as long as she takes a dose of healing potion. It would seem that some of her outer injuries have been healing nicely."

Haku blushed a bit. "That was I. I took a six month course at Imperial on magical injuries and healing, as well as learning how to give treatment to those in need if in the non-magical world."

"I must say, Miss Momochi, you did a fine job. It certainly helps make my work a bit easier."

Harry smiled towards his blushing female friend, while Luna was petting Yuri, listening to her purr.

"There are signs of old injuries. Like I said, nothing some doses of healing potions can do. As long as Miss Lovegood takes it easy, and reports any abuse to her teachers."

Luna just smiles, swallowing a potion that Pomfrey hands to her.

"Flitwick-sensei," Haku speaks up, "what will be done about Luna's tormenters? She told us that most of the Ravenclaw students like to steal her things and hide them in just about any place imaginable in this school."

"Do not worry, Miss Momochi," Flitwick says, "I'll deal with it personally on Monday before classes begin. Miss Lovegood, please forgive me for not taking closer notice."

"It's okay Professor," she dismisses, "you're always busy."

"Miss Lovegood would need some time to rest. I doubt that you will do anything, would you?" she looked rather shrewdly at Harry.

"Oh good Kami, no," he said.

"I'll be fine, Madam Pomfrey," Luna spoke up, "Harry can take real good care of me if he likes too."

Harry looked away, blushing a bit. Flitwick couldn't help but chuckle. A hint of a smile formed over Pomfrey's face seeing how rather flustered the last living Potter had become. Haku, well, she was laughing. When Madam Pomfrey had done all that she could do and left with Flitwick, Luna gazed over at Harry with her airy smile.

"Harry, have you ever heard of Crumple-horned Snorkacks?"

Harry looked at the Ravenclaw girl, complete interest etched on his face.

=0=0=

Draco Malfoy was scowling right now. Firstly Potter never got in trouble, or expelled like his godfather Severus promised. Secondly, Daphne once again rejected him; giving the excuse she would rather do the down and dirty with a troll before ever considering going for him. He was not a pretentious ponce! He was a Malfoy! His family was rich, and has connections in the Ministry! And yet, that girl would rather talk to her little friends about Potter of all people! Of course, as our dear little ferret would try to come up with ways to torment Harry (very unlikely); Daphne was rather in a bit of a pickle. Her only dearest friend, Tracey Davis, a girl who has shoulder length straight auburn hair often tied in a loose ponytail, eyes that were sparkling blue, and a face rarely seen without her mischievous smile, was teasing her best friend.

Why?

Because Daphne woke up from having a rather nice nap that oddly enough involved a romantic picnic on a beautiful field of flowers, under the big shade of a maple oak, and Harry after the picnic would "ride her off" into the sunset. She was calling out to Harry, and she heard him speak in a rather aroused and flustered way. The words were: Give it to me, give it to me, Harry.

"Bugger off, Tracey," Daphne said, tossing a small pillow at the girl, who just ducked.

"Oh please, Daphne. You want to do the one thing that Slytherin House despises: have sex with a Gryffindor. And of all Gryffindors, it's Harry Potter."

"Like he wouldn't mind. You saw him yourself during the Opening Feast. He's not anything like his parents were before they died. He was raised in Japan by a Japanese family. He even said he wanted to be called Hakubi, not Potter."

"I know that, Daph. But still, adopted last name or not he's still a Potter, and he still has the Potter fortune. Which makes me wonder if he's ever gone to Gringgots about it?"

Daphne, controlling her blush, sighed. "I did pull him aside yesterday when those students from Beubaxtons and Durmstrang showed up..."

"Oh, really?" Tracy would park herself on Daphne's bed. "Tell me."

"He's rather cute when you look past his odd muggle fashion sense. Even that girl who hangs out with him wore the same identical clothes he did aside a few changes in clothing, and his eyes... they're like rare gems that you cannot stop staring at. I doubt that he knows he has a Harry Potter fan club, lead by Ginerva Weasley."

"What about those things that seem to completely cover his ears?"

"Strange things they are. They seem to light up like those muggle computer screens, mainly in colors of sea green, yellow, and light blue. He can hear anybody talk to him with those things on. I would have guessed they blocked out all sound."

Tracey smirked.

"He did seem rather flustered when I leaned against him and made a slow circle on his chest."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Oh?"

"That girl, Haku, looked ready to curse me when I did it."

"Oh, hitting on a girlfriend's boyfriend?"

"I think he's not dating that Haku girl... rather just her best friend."

Tracey grinned. "Then ask him out before she does."

"Yeah, I guess I'll- wait, what!?"

But by now, Tracey Davis was laughing at how red-faced her friend had become.

=0=0=

Harry slowly wandered into the library of the school, his eyes gazing upon the numerous stacked piles of shelves and book cases that require a twelve foot ladder just to reach the possible last three top shelves, all lined with various books and dusty tombs in different languages; primary Latin, English, some French. He saw that some students were in the library, wearing the house colors of Ravenclaw. One table he saw several books surrounding Hermione, who was absorbed in a book to take notice of his entrance. The woman however behind the librarian counter, had. That woman was Irma Pince, a thin, sallow woman who has a wizened, hollow-cheeked face with a long, hooked nose. As Harry quietly walked up to the counter, he took notice her appearance, which in his mind compared her to that of an underfed vulture.

"Excuse me, uh..." taking note of her name described on a stand-up plaque, "Madam Pince. I would request to rent out one of your books, if I may?"

Madam Pince looked down at Harry form her seat. "Which book is it that you are looking for?" she questioned in a hushed voice.

"A copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, if you have a copy lying in your possession, madam," he replies in a hushed whisper as well.

Madam Pince's lips thinned briefly, before she gets up, and heads over to a shelf behind her, where she pulls out a thick tomb of the mentioned book. Turning around, she writes out the date into its time card kept tin the book, stamping the name of the renter with her wand, before handing it to Harry.

"Mr. Potter... I would like to know how long you plan on using this book."

"Until the end of the year, or when I have finished reading al of its contents," he responds, still being polite and using a quiet voice.

"Mr. Potter... this scene ironically reminds me of your mother, Lillian. The dear had wished for the same copy back in her years. I will tell you as I told her. There's a store in Diagon Alley that would have the same books for sale, though often you will need to pre-order."

"... Did my mother liked to read books, too?"

"Often, much like Miss Granger by the table near the window," she indicated to the girl, who Harry gazed over, "Lillian often enjoyed reading books to thirst her quench for knowledge."

"I see," he murmured.

Without another word, he left the library and Pince watched him leave, saying not another word. On his way back to the Gryffindor Tower he spotted something hanging high above in the archway. He looked around; making sure no student was in the windowed hallway, before flying up, taking the item, then quickly landing before he was discovered. It was a rope necklace with butterbeer caps. One of Luna's missing possessions.

"I really hate bullying," he muttered, pocketing the item and resuming his walk only to be stopped when he heard someone call out his name. Turning around, it was Draco Malfoy, and his two goons.

"Great, not this baka," he muttered under breath, "What do you want now?"

"Your arse kicked. I have money and the power to crush you, Potter. When you tossed me off the train, you made yourself a mortal enemy! The Dark Lord will one day rise, and then you'll die."

Harry frowned, before swinging his leg out, and his foot just so happened to hit something hard and yet soft at the same time. The pain was instant in Malfoy's mind, as he collapsed in a fit of agony.

"You need to stop being such a baka. Money doesn't get you everything in life, and neither does status. Only those who so truly care of their image suffer the most. I have heard of you from Ronald, Neville, and Hermione who you were. I will tell you this Malfoy; proclaiming yourself to be aligned towards those who rape and kill others will lead to your death."

He turned around and walked away from the whimpering moron, who, with pain in his voice told his two goons to attack the boy. Since neither weren't fairly powerful with their wands, instead came at them with sluggish throws of fists. Harry ducked, and two hand chops to the neck knocked then down. He left them there to hopefully pull themselves together. He also wondered why the boy had the faint scent of owl shit coming from his hair...

And now, some words in the view of Hedwig...

First off, I bloody hate this tower. So many cramped places and hundred of damned owls of different species and color... I especially hate that prick who calls himself Pig; such a hyperactive nutty owl. I have been forced to move out of the room by that batty old witch McGonagall and into this tower half an hour after Master Harry left, and Mistress Haku took the Luna girl out to try and locate her missing things. I do hope they find the girl's stuff. Though I know Master Harry will sneak me back into the room and back to my comfortable perch. And oh dear Merlin and Kami, these more idiotic owls are so interested in me, trying to impress me just to mate with me. Yeah right. I'd rather become a House-Elf than mate with these bloody morons. But hey, at least I had a bit of a good thing happen for me.

Right around the time I had been left up here, I saw that idiot Pureblood who thought he could bullshit his way into Master Harry's circle of friends. Well, I wonder if the ferret-looking boy got all of that shite that I unloaded onto his head... ha. The letter he forgot to tie to his bird in favor of getting owl poop outta his hair... well, let's just say I tossed it out the window. Yup. Once Master Harry finds that I'm missing, he'll come for me, and I'll be back in the comfort of his presence. Hm, is it wrong for me to fall in love with my human master? Then again, Ryo-ohki has a bit of a crush on Tenchi, and she's able to transform into a cabbit girl. Why can't I have that same ability to become a teen-aged owl girl? I bet I can be a drop-dead sexy owl girl in a string bikini that Master Harry would faint from a massive nosebleed...

Back to Harry...

"Butterbean Nightcaps," Harry tells The Fat Lady, and the portrait swings outward. Harry of course ignored the cries for help from Peeves the Poltergeist when he had used a spell used for capturing mischievous ghosts, sprits, and poltergeists. The teen looked around, noticing a few students whom were older than him, all crowding books. He paid no mind seeing Fred and George run up the stairs to the boys' side of the dorm with two bags filled with... well it sounded like clinking bottles. Harry retreated to his room, where he took his shoes off, and takes his spot on his recliner. Kicking back and relaxing, he engrosses himself into _Hogwarts: A History_.

Luna correctly answered the question, as the golden eagle head transformed into a doorknob. The portal into Ravenclaw Tower open, Haku followed the girl up the steps and into the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Not many people here. That's good. Certainly makes this easier for us. Where's your room at?"

"Three doors to the right," she replied, as she wandered over to the bookshelves and began to read the titles off to herself. Haku went to the girls' side, where she found Luna's name on the wall. However, when she walked inside, she resisted the urge to curse somebody. There were four beds. Three were perfectly made, however the fourth looked spell-damaged. The blankets were missing, as were the pillows and curtains that hung around the bed. And Luna's school trunk was also missing. She left, but not after using a sealing rune, a basic one, to lock the other trunks just for retaliation for her new friend.

She returned back downstairs.

"Sorry Luna, but your things and school trunk is gone."

"I see." She smiled sadly, and Haku sighed.

"_Accio Luna Lovegood's Missing Possessions_," she said, waving the wand in the right casting. It took awhile, but the heavy think echoed as a trunk flew down from the boy's side of the dorm, and right in front of Haku, soon followed by several articles of Luna's clothes that were torn up, her shoes, and even her missing wand (which thankfully remained unbroken), along with several of her books, radish-shaped earrings, and some articles of past Quibbler newspapers.

"Well, that's all the spell can find in the tower. Let's head back to Gryffindor Tower, Luna, okay?"

"Sure Haku," she replies with a smile, accepting her wand back. She was however a bit upset that her necklace remained missing. Packing up the stuff into her trunk Haku shrinks it down and keeps hold of it in her pocket as the two young ladies leave, minutes before several Sixth Year Ravenclaw students arrived.

"Sorry I couldn't find all of it."

"No problem, Haku," she dismissed it. Haku hated the fact that Luna was used to this. Being so dismissive towards what others thought about her.

"We'll find the rest of your things," she assured the girl, which brought a big smile from the girl who most of the Hogwarts students called Loony. Upon arrival, the two girls looked over at a swearing a cursing bound Peeves the Poltergeist, before entering the tower after granting Fat Lady the password. As son as they arrived to the room, Haku stored the trunk into the sliding closet, and Luna one again began to play with Yuri, who was rather smitten with the girl's affection.

=0=0=

The time was near. The rest of Sunday passed with little excitement, other than students eagerly awaiting the champions that will be chosen to host the Tri-Wizard Tournament for their schools. Harry had finally realized Hedwig was missing, and reclaimed her from the Owl Post Tower. Yuri somehow found her way into the Hogwarts Kitchen and ate three large bags of carrots before reappearing in the Gryffindor Tower. Sirius and Remus paid Harry a visit (both amazed at how Harry had transformed a simple broom close into a livable room). Right now, nearing the late nightly hours, all students from all three schools were in the Great Hall where the Goblet was moved, and all waited to see its selection of their champions.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Dumbledore called out to the Great Hall, the commotion of voices dying down to hear the announcement, "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber." He indicates to the door where the next chamber is. "There the champions will receive further instructions," Dumbledore finished as he took out his wand and gave a sweeping wave with it. At once all the candles in the Great Hall but those around the Goblet of Fire extinguished into darkness.

The blue flame of the Goblet started to shine more brightly than anything else in the hall; its blue-whiteness became almost painful to the eyes of those who were closest to it. Even with that pain, all eyes were watching and waiting. Just when it seemed that one second stretched out, the flames inside the goblet turned red, sparks began to fly from it like some great firework display. The next moment, a tongue of red flame shot out into the air, flinging a charred piece of parchment like a discarded watermelon seed. Then like a feather, the parchment fluttered down. The whole room gasped as Dumbledore caught it and he held it out at arms length in order to read due to nearsightedness. At this time, the red flames reverted back to its normal blue-white fire.

"The Champion for Durmstrang," He read aloud, his voice strong and clear, "Victor Krum!"

"No surprise there!" Ron yelled out, that was followed by a great wave of applause that swept through the hall like a tsunami of sound. Victor Krum was a tall sturdy of a young man, as one would mistake him as something of a bird of prey towering above its prey the way he rose from the Slytherin table and slouched up towards Dumbledore. Turning right, he walked along the staff table and slid through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Victor!" Karkaroff boomed in such a loud voice that he could be heard over the noise and applause, "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down instantly as everyone in the Great Hall waited in anticipation to see what name would be spit from the goblets flames. Seconds later after attention had been focused upon it, the blue-white flames turned red again, and the tongue of fire spat out another charred piece of parchment. Over his head, the old man was quick enough to grab the parchment piece, and once again, he announces the next champion.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore reads, "Fleur Delacour!"

Ron and Neville both stared at the girl who looked so much like a veela (and WAS a veela) got up from her table gracefully as if it were a dance. She shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair and swept her way between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Of course Hermione pointed out to her friends that the girls from the school looked disappointed that Fleur was the selected champion for the school; what with the weeping and bow of heads. The moment that Fleur Delacour had vanished into the next room, the silence came quickly over the Great Hall when the students were waiting to hear who the champion of Hogwarts would be. Tension was thick within its halls. So thick that it could be tasted and cut with a potions knife.

Once again, the Goblet of Fire turned red which it then flung out the third piece of charred parchment. Dumbledore caught it like a Seeker catching the Golden Snitch. "The Hogwarts Champion," he called, "Cedric Diggory!"

"No!" Ron cried loudly, but nobody heard him except Neville; the uproar from the next table was too great for anyone else to hear. Every single Hufflepuff where Cedric sat rose to their feet cheering, screaming, and stamping as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off to the next chamber with Krum and Fleur. Half the Slytherins were split on the applause for Cedric, and we all know Malfoy doesn't care much for anybody but himself and his status on blood purity. The applause lasted much longer before Dumbledore reissued order with silencing all with a wave of his wand (producing a soft sound to shut them up, especially the Hufflepuffs).

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily to the students, "Well, now we have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will continue in a very real-"

But, whatever great speech Dumbledore was prepared with, he was silenced by the reactivating of the Goblet. All eyes and mouths were wide and partly open in shock. A brief moment of hell was the image its colors painted within the Great Hall, before it spits a fourth slip of parchment. That single parchment landed on the Headmaster's nose, and he reaches up to grab it. At this time, the Goblet returned to its blue-white color... and then extinguishes itself. With the Great Hall under near total darkness, Dumbledore had all candles relit to grant everybody better lighting. A gasp got caught in his throat, as he once again reread the name upon the paper.

Minerva and the other Hogwarts Professors were worried. Not much can make the old wizen Headmaster go into a shocked silence... well other than the time of Harry's supposed disappearance and failure to show up at Hogwarts in 1991.

"Albus? What's going on?" she questioned.

Licking his lips, he speaks the name written on the slip. "Harry Potter."

Many students from Hogwarts gasped, and immediately looked towards the Gryffindor Table, but, Harry or his friend weren't in attendance. Actually, it looked like anybody much noticed that he and his friend were missing. Snape was immediately scowling while gazing around to find the Boy-Who-Lived (thinking the boy was hiding when his name got called out), while Sirius and Remus both looked like their best friends had been murdered (again, and in front of their eyes).

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore says in a louder, commanding voice. Like Harry was going to hear the old man. The whispers and murmurs broke out, as people wondered what was going on. There even was a hint of jealousy over the face of Ronald Weasley.

At this time, two moments were happening; one was a rat-faced man having reported to his Master that he had done the task, and then was given the order to wait for his spy at the school to give news. The second moment was that upstairs in Gryffindor Tower, in the separate dorm room, Harry was fast asleep for the next day since Monday is the start of classes at Hogwarts. Haku fell asleep on the couch and unknown to the male teenager sleeping in the comfortable bed, Luna moved from her spot on the couch to his bed, holding onto Harry. This would be the scene Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, and Remus would come upon when everyone was dismissed. Our three champions were still waiting downstairs with their Head of House or Head of School, waiting for Dumbledore to fetch the sleeping Boy-Who-Lived.

"Itachi, get your own damn pocky... this is my strawberry pocky," the boy murmurs in his sleep.

* * *

**Shit has hit the fan. Hakubi-Potter Harry unknowingly gotten himself inserted into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Snape still hates Harry for being James' son, it would appear that I made Hedwig crush after Master Harry. And once again, Malfoy was shown that money, power, and threats don't get you everything (it gets you a foot to the balls). I try to write as long as I could. I figure that this story will have a total of 4,000 to 6,000 words per chapter. Though sometimes I may write past 6,000 words.**

**The last bit is NOT from Naruto. I have a friend named Itachi; his family is Asian. My friend was hungry one time (this was last November), and I had bought some very good pocky at an oriental market (which I went to to buy some rice noodles, big bag of Jasmine rice, almond cookies, jar of anchovies, and some freeze-dried and salted squid; which are rather good and can be eaten like potato chips). Basically, he wanted to steal some of my pocky. I told him to get his own. So having explained that, do review when you have the chance.**

**Ja ne**~


	8. Chapter 8

**Hakubi Potter Harry**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, or the Tenchi Muyo! series, or any possible characters from any of their spinoffs. I also do not own any mentionings of anime and mangas that may pop up here, as well as Japanese songs from around the 90s era. Also, any mentionings of video game titles and/or references, I do not own, either. And sorry for the languages, but I'm not good being able to type in the language speaks from someone like Krum, or Fleur... :/

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"What's pocky?" Sirius questioned, hearing his godson mumble in his sleep. Another question on his mind everyone wanted to know: why is Harry sleeping with a girl in his bed? McGonagall looked like she was ready to use Ginny's useful Bat Bogey Hex.

"I heard it's a rolled cookie layered under chocolate or other flavors, with the center stuffed with chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla. All depends on the flavor you purchase in muggle stores in Japan or oriental stores. It's quite a delightful treat, and a rather quick snack," Dumbledore responded, having once tried the delicious sticks of goodness (and they are good!).

Sirius wandered over to Harry's side, and nudged the teen.

"Harry, wake up," he whispered.

"Kaasan, I'm not done building the Pineapple Grenades yet," he murmurs again in sleep talk.

General confusion is seen on the faces of the four adults. The word grenade was something odd for a boy to say in is sleep...

"Harry?"

SMACK!

"Sirius, are you okay?" asked Minerva, quite alarmed at how fast Harry had lashed out with his fist.

"I'm fine, I'm fine... wow, he hits harder than Lily," he said, wincing at the pain.

"Uhh... what's go on?" says the sleeping Boy-Who-Lived, who was now sitting upright in his bed, and yawning. Luna, having lost her grip on the boy, now clings to a spare pillow.

"S-Sensei?" he murmured, squinting before reaching over, and turning on the bedside lamp, illuminating the room with its light.

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke, "I would like for you to get properly dressed and come with me..."

"What for? It's like... close to midnight. Don't I have classes to attend tomorrow?"

"Yes, but right now is of the upmost importance," he explained.

Harry stifles a yawn, and nods, accepting Dumbledore's reasoning.

"We will wait outside for you to get proper," he says.

"No, I can just use the bathroom," he said, getting up out of his warm bed, and shuffling to the closet. There he pulls out some spare clothes of what he tagged "standard outfit", and heads to the bathroom, door closing shut.

Sirius decided to rummage through the refrigerator.

"Padfoot," Remus said in warning, "don't go raiding our godson's fridge."

But Sirius looked up, having taken a spare log of hickory smoked sausage, and have taken a bite from it. Remus resisted the urge to facepalm, while Dumbledore merely chuckles.

"What is Mr. Potter's owl doing here? I thought I had her moved to the Owl Post Tower?" Minerva questioned, staring at the sleeping snow white owl.

The door opens, and the light turns off. Harry was now proper enough to leave, dressed in the black pants, white shirt, and yellow jumper with his ear guards put in place, his signature ponytail tied up, and wearing his detached sleeves.

"I'm ready, Dumbledore-sama," he says, heading to the lamp and turning it off, but not before seeing Sirius try to hide sausage behind his back. "... You owe me 2 Galleons for that sausage log."

"Sorry, but I was hungry," Sirius said.

"But you ate earlier before the announcing of the Tri-Wizard Champions," Remus told his friend.

"If we can go now?" Minerva cuts in, impatiently.

"Yes, let us head off," Dumbledore concludes. Harry made sure the door was closed when everybody left, and that his shoes were on proper as he followed the four professors out the Gryffindor Tower, and in the direction of the Great Hall. He did however take notice of how many students in the dorm were looking at him weirdly.

=0=0=

"What do you mean I got entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Harry all but shouted, once the bombshell was dropped.

"Your name was called out of the Goblet after the naming of our first three champions," Dumbledore explained.

"But I did not do such a damn thing," he yelled.

"Obviously, ze boy iz lying," said the french girl. Harry glared at her.

"What your mouth, Veela," he said in a threatening manner. Fleur looked rather off put and wanted to smack Harry, "and yes, I know that you are a Veela. The signs of a Veela are obvious. One of them is beauty no mortal woman could ever obtain." _Other than Tsunami and the other goddesses,_ he adds in thought.

_"Nenkan no watashi wa koko dake no tame na node, sono toki no kitei niyori nenkan no shiyō ichi ji teki na tensō no tame ni gōi sa re ta shi~tsu te iru _(I am only here for one year, and you know that when the stipulation was agreed upon for a one year trial temporary transfer)_,"_ Harry told Dumbledore, _"Soreni, watashi wa nani mo ima made jibun ni okoru kanō sei ga warui kangaedashi ta daro u. Watashi wa koko de wa nen mae ni watashi ni hoguwātsumahō majutsu gakkō ni taizai, matawa teikoku ni noko~tsu te iru no watashi no sentaku_ (Besides, I would have figured that nothing bad could ever happen to me. I am only here for a year before I make my choice of staying at Hogwarts or remaining at Imperial)_."_

"I know, Harry," Dumbledore said with a sigh. He was glad he learned Japanese when he was thirty years of age.

"Vat is Mr. Potter sayin'?" Krum questioned, his voice thick with his country's accent.

"Harry had said that it was only supposed to be one year that he would attend Hogwarts, before deciding whether or not he would like to transfer from the Imperial School of Magic and Mystical Arts to Hogwarts, or remain in Japan and resume his education in Imperial."

_"Watashi wa jibun no hahaoya wo yobidashi gozen_ (I am calling my mother)_,"_ he said, bringing his wrist up, and tapping into his communicator. He didn't care if anyone notices the hologram light that popped up, or that he was tapping on its glowing surface, dialing in to Washu's lab.

"What is that?"

"Japanese magic, perhaps?" Remus whispered to Sirius. Dumbledore looked very interested in what Harry was doing.

Just then, a click is heard.

_"Moshi moshi?"_

_"Sore wa watashi no_ (It's me)_,"_ Harry says.

"Harry-kun," Washu laughs, _"musuko ni kii te yoi _(Good to hear you, son)_."_

_"Kaasan, watashi wa chottoshita toraburu ni iru yo. Dōnika shi te otona no u~izādotōnamentoni jibun wo shiru koto nitaishite puruda_ (I'm in a bit of trouble. I somehow got pulled into an adult wizard tournament against my knowing)_..."_

"WHAT!?" she shouted.

Remus and Sirius both winced at the sudden shout of one angry mother (both being a dog Animagus and a cursed werewolf under the full moon, their hearing is a bit sharper than others). Harry did not like the silence that followed after her yell.

"Kaasan?"

"Harry, we're coming over in a moment," Washu said, and kills the connection. Harry sighed.

"Maa..." he sighed again, closing the communicator.

"Harry, just what on earth was that?"

"Oh, just a fancy communicator kaasan managed to make using the skills of the internet, wireless cellphones, and a gold bracelet."

Everybody was confused.

"Just how is Miss Hakubi going to show up at Hogwarts, when your family lives far away?"

"Either by Portkey once Minister Manami-dono is alerted or by snowstorm if Yumiko-sama is called by kaasan."

"Minister Manami?" questioned Mr. Bagman, "I thought it was Minister Jerold who ran your country's Ministry."

"He was sentenced to the Vampire's Drain when his corruption was discovered, and that he was deep into the pockets of the Yakuza. Him, and those on his payroll in order to stay in political power, were purged from the Japanese Ministry and Manami-dono was sworn into office."

True to his previous thoughts of how his family would show up, a whirlwind of snow and ice formed, before Headmistress Yumiko appeared with her Snow Phoenix. With her were Harry's immediate family members, which Harry was now grabbed by Washu in a smothering hug. Harry's other family were crowding around the teen, while Headmistress Yumiko walked up to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore-sama, would you like to explain how my student got entered into a contract-binding tournament without his knowledge?" she questioned, her eyes colder than ice.

"I am unsure myself, Headmistress Yumiko," replied the old man.

"Harry!" Yumiko barked at him, and he turned attention, "did you ask anybody to put you into the tournament despite you being a warrior mage class?"

_"Iya_ (No)_,"_ he said.

"Where were you then during this incident?"

"Half the day I was with Flitwick-sensei, informing him of the abuse my new friend Luna Lovegood was under for possibly since the day that she enrolled into this school."

"Abuse!?" Minerva shouted, aghast and thoroughly shocked, as was Professor Spout, the Hufflepuff Head of House.

"She showed signs of long-term abuse by her peers most likely, and recently, Haku and I discovered her with ruffled and ripped clothes and injuries that somebody or a group were punching and kicking at her. We gave her asylum in Gryffindor Tower, inside my dorm room. Flitwick-sensei hopes to announce to the school tomorrow morning after breakfast, and before all students go to their first period class. Second of all, the other half I spent reading from Hogwarts; a History, after I rented a copy from this school's library. The rest of the day I was in my dorm room reading from the book, only leaving to use the bathroom, or to eat a quick snack; in which Dobby cooked for me despite me wanting to. You can ask Flitwick-sensei and Madam Pince for authorization of those events I speak of. You can also ask Luna and Haku and they'll also tell you the same thing. Dobby included."

"I question the whole abuse, Dumbledore. Also... knowing that once a binding magical contract has been made, it cannot be undone until its contents have been fulfilled… Therefore, if Harry is to be forced to participate in the tournament, in the eyes of the English magical law he is considered an adult wizard. Also, he will be in the tournament despite Warrior Mage status, as a champion of the Imperial School of Magic and Mystical Arts. I will also inform Minister Manami of the events conspiring here in Hogwarts. You can also expect Harry and his friend to be here for this year only; they'll resume their education back in Japan after the school year is up."

Dumbledore was going to speak up, but then slumped. The old man wondered just who would do this to Harry. He would need to get Alastor to show up at the school to start a search for any clues. With the threat of the Japanese Ministry showing up once they discover one of their citizens was by force thrown into a tournament... oh, he can just see the scandal that the Daily Prophet will write up.

"Harry?"

"Oh, Zabuza-san, konnichiwa."

"Where's Haku?"

"Asleep upstairs in Gryffindor Tower."

"I want to see my daughter."

"But wait a moment, we still have to discuss what the first task will be held," said Mr. Crouch.

"I protest to this," Karkaroff shouted, "There should be three champions, not four!"

"But the Goblet had extinguished itself, and you saw it yourself Karkaroff," Bagman said, "it cannot be relit until another tournament is held."

"Then Potter should be disqualified from the tournament!"

"No he will not. I don't like it myself, but Harry will do his REAL school proud," Yumiko said, her eyes still icy. The Durmstrang Headmaster slinked back from the gaze she casted on him.

"I don't like this myself, but Harry, go and kick some wizard ass," Ryoko cheered him on.

Harry smiled nervously, as his sister (aunt to the wizards and witches that met her), wrapped one arm around him.

"He iz jus' a little boy," Fleur said, still distrusting of Harry.

"He's not a little boy," Sasami yelled at the Veela, "Harry-kun is the best!"

"Harry can do anything when he sets his mind to it," Kiyone defended Harry.

"He only learned from the best," Ryoko said next, looking towards Washu, who had a predatory smile on her face. Harry blushed when Washu pulled him into her arms.

"Harry will not only win this tournament despite conspiracy, but he'll prove you all wrong, especially you, ya tart."

_"Qu'avez-vous dit?"_ Fleur said, anger growing in her voice. Madam Olympia held her student's shoulder tight to prevent her from showing her angry side. After all, Washu was a muggle woman (or so they all thought the group was muggles aside the Headmistress of Imperial).

"Enough," Dumbledore yelled, "There is nothing that can be done. I will have Alastor Moody investigate this matter with help from the Ministry. Yumiko-sama, I will meet with Minister Manami if she wishes to."

"Very well then," she concedes, "however, I will return at a later date, and with only a small order of my students, so I hope you will provide housing for us. Now, what is the date for this First Task?" Yumiko spoke, turning to Bagman and Crouch.

Dumbledore was getting a headache. He can only hope this matter is resolved. Bartemius Crouch then announced the date of the first task ("The first task will start on November 24. The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard... very important..."), and also announced that before the event, there will be a weighing of the wands and photo shoots for the Daily Prophet on coverage for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Yumiko expressed her disinterest of the shoot, but Harry had told her that he would allow it. He didn't much care what others think. Having kept in thought about Daphne's warning about nasty rumors, he'll allow those childish to believe whatever rumors may spread because of this conspiracy. As everyone was dismissed, they were given quite a shock when Dumbledore was slammed into the bookcase, by none other than Washu.

"Now you listen to me. I don't care what happens to your school, your reputation, or your friends. I have raised Harry since he was a baby when I adopted him all those years ago. I may not be his mother by blood, but god damn I will still continue to love him regardless! If anything should ever happen to Harry-obocchan, so help me god I will kill you where you stand, magic be damned."

She released him, and he fell onto his rear end, as Washu left, pulling her son with her. The Tenchi-tachi all followed Washu and Harry, not looking back.

"There is not a power more frightening than a mother angry," Yumiko says to Dumbledore before she disappeared with her Snow Phoenix.

Dumbledore's headache just increased.

"Déjà vu. I'm reminded of Lily doing something similar to you Padfoot when you took Harry joyriding in your Flying Motorcycle when he was eight months old."

"SIRIUS BLACK! YOU DID WHAT?" shouted Minerva McGonagall.

"Moony!" Sirius whined, as Minerva began to chew into Sirius for doing something so reckless with an infant boy.

It was silent as they walked through the hallways exiting the Great Hall.

"Kaasan," Harry whispered.

"I love you very much, Harry. I mean it what I said back there. I'll love you regardless."

"Kaasan..."

He gained a bit of tears, as Washu hugged him tightly.

"Now Harry, show us your room you transformed from a broom closet," she whispered. Harry nodded and led the group of adults through the school, towards the Gryffindor Tower.

=0=0=

All the Gryffindors heard the portrait swing open.

"So, this is Gryffindor Tower?"

"According to _Hogwarts: A History_, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are both positioned in towers. Slytherin is supposed to be located in the dungeons, and Hufflepuff was supposed to be near the Hogwarts Kitchens."

Harry moved to the top of the stairs, and following him was Washu.

"Huh… don't most of these kids go to sleep?"

"I have no clue," Harry says slowly, gazing around. Why did he have a feeling everyone wanted to congratulate him, or scorn him for unexpectedly entering a dangerous tournament?

"Harry! How did you enter the tournament?" called the Weasley Twins.

"I did not," he said, "Kaasan, family; this is the House of Gryffindor. Gryffindor represents bravery and loyalty. Would have gone to either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but I wanted to stay with Haku. She was sorted to this house."

"So, where's your bachelor pad?"

"Ryoko…"

"Not hinting anything," she said with a sly grin.

Harry rolled his eyes as he showed them the broom closet he transformed into his dorm room. Opening the door, Zabuza yelled out.

"Haku! Wake your ass up!"

Harry would laugh as the girl slipped off the couch and hit the floor, with family piling into the room, Ryoko the last person to walk through the doorway, and closing it shut behind her.

=0=0=

Today was Monday, and that means the first day of classes for Hogwarts students. After the events of last night, Harry was certain that only more troublesome things will emerge. Already it would appear that half the school was divided when it came to him. Also, he and Haku were there when Professor Flitwick announced that he is punishing Ravenclaw House by banning them from playing Quiddich or being able to win the House Cup next year. Since Harry and Haku were the ones that reported Luna's abuse, Ravenclaw House now hated them. As for Harry's family, they were taking stay in Harry's dorm, once Washu manipulated the room to include a bigger living room area, and extra bedrooms. Zabuza, being a muggle, sworn to secrecy he would keep Harry's family's origins a secret… after it took him two hours to accept the facts. Would take him longer, but his wife being a Pureblood witch, accepted it sooner than later.

"Mr. Potter, tell me what is the Etymology of the potion called Felix Felicis?" Severus Snape quizzed the teen, already signaling him out in his Potions class.

"_Felix_ is the Latin word meaning _happy_ or _lucky_. _Felicis_ is from the same root, but declined in the genitive case. It is translated as _of luck_. Therefore, Felix Felicis means _Luck of Luck_ or _Luck's Luck_," Harry answers.

Hermione looked at him, in awe of the answer he gave. Neville was also amazed, as were Daphne and Tracey. Haku just kept her smile from showing, knowing how smart Harry was under tutelage from his mother. Snape however looked like he bit a painfully sour lemon.

"Fine... what is the knowledge behind a Love Potion, Mr. Potter?" Snape questions, thinking Harry wouldn't know. Too bad.

"Love Potions ostensibly cause the drinker to fall in love with the person who gave them the potion. However, true love cannot be produced through artificial means, and thus the feelings that Love Potions create are more like obsession than affection. The effect that a Love Potion has will wear off over time. In order to maintain the potion's effect, the giver must continually administer doses, or else the recipient may fall out of love with them. A single dose typically lasts up to 24 hours, but the precise duration is dependent on the weight of the drinker, as well as the attractiveness of the giver."

Snape once again was starting to scowl at how knowledgeable the boy was, and hated this fact. Once again Daphne and Tracey were impressed, and Hermione looked like she was digesting the fact there was somebody who could be smarter than her.

"A Love Potion will work regardless of whether the giver is present when the recipient consumes the potion. The longer the recipient keeps the potion, or potion-spiked item, the more potent its effect will become, as Love Potion matures over time. There is an antidote to counteract the effect of Love Potions, but, even after it has been given, one will still retain all the embarrassing memories of how they acted under the influence of the Love Potion. In most cases, it is a banned item from the school of Hogwarts noted in _Hogwarts: A History_."

He takes a bit of a breath before continuing, whole Hermione was itching to look in her copy of said title to find where it reads.

"The Amortentia is the strongest Love Potion in the world; recognizable by its mother-of-pearl sheen and by the spiraling steam that rises from it. But the smell of the potion varies from person to person and is dependent upon what each individual finds appealing. Also, in most cases, the Amortentia is considered the most dangerous, as its effects are near instantaneous if the person given the potion, or an item of interest spiked such as drinks or food, will become obsessed with excitable emotions and dangerous affection towards the desired person. The key to knowing a person under these effects would in appearance be sickly and pale."

Snape's left eye twitched. "You should have been in Ravenclaw instead," he spat without sounding too pissed while turning to the black board, "fifty points from Gryffindor for being too smart."

"Excuse me? I get points deducted because I gave a logical and very detailed response?"

"Yes, and that will be twenty points for speaking out of line," he replies.

Harry's lips curled into a scowl. "I see you are very biased. Until you change, I refuse to come to your class."

Haku stood as well, packing her things she as Harry did with a swish of her wand. "I agree. I will not like to be taught by a biased sensei."

"If you leave, you'll get detention for a month!" Snape shouts at the retreating pair heading for the doors.

_"Nakare kea_ (Do not care)_."_

The door slams shut behind the pair. Snape was now near growling, before he turned to the rest of his class and began barking orders to work on the potion he has presented on the black board.

"I figured being taught the European form of Science and Potions would be a good experience. Instead, I learn our sensei is biased. That means Fred and George was right about Snape; he hates Gryffindors."

Haku sighed. "Kallen-sensei is one person I would rather be taught by than to learn from that hateful man."

"It's not even a minute… and already we're out of class. Wish Minagi didn't have to leave again..."

She shrugged. "Washu sent her a message last night. She's going to be back and she'll remain to give you support while you're competing in this stupid tournament."

"Ano... I still wonder just how in the hell I can get locked up into this whole mess. All I can figure is that my name must have been forged, and that somebody used magicks to possibly interfere with the cup's internal magical properties..."

"Well from what you told me, Dumbledore-sama was going to have this matter investigated."

"But for how long...?"

The two were silent, as they found themselves in the corridor that would lead to the DADA classroom.

"What do you think everybody else is doing?" Haku questions.

=0=0=

"Washu… Harry's going to freak when he sees what you did to his computer," Ryoko states.

"I'll buy him a new one and move everything on the hard drive to the new one."

"You mean you'll send one of us or all of us to go buy Harry a new computer at the closest planet that sells this off-planet brand," she corrected.

"Exactly."

Ryoko rolled her eyes.

I know your son, and he's going to freak out just because you're going to try to upgrade it."

"Hey, Harry didn't make enough room for a miniature lab, on worries of snoopers discovering it," she defended herself, arms crossed, "besides; he'll forgive me eventually when I say those magic words. This computer is an outdated model in the shell of an Earth-type electronic."

"True... like Earth has a computer monitor with a resolution screen of 3024x2768."

Washu and Ryoko heard the door open.

"Oh, there you two are," said Sasami, before she took one look at Harry's modified computer, "what the hell?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything TOO dangerous," Washu said, hands brought up, "besides all I did was boost its performance."

"Then why does the E-Tower look like a miniature backup generator?"

"Uh..."

Sasami glared at Washu. "Harry's going to be pissed."

"I'll buy him a new computer, anyway. Besides, I still have the key to Gringgots and the Potter Vault. I can just draw out 30% of the vault gold and melt it down and use it as payment."

Ryoko scoffed. "You mean force me to buy Harry-kun a new computer. Do you even know that some people in the galaxy still think I'm a notorious space pirate despite having changed my ways... somewhat...?"

"Well just to be on the safe side... I'll start copying all of Harry-kun's hard drive onto a flash drive."

Ryoko groaned, as did Sasami.

"Well... I just made some food if you're hungry," the young Juraian princess informed the two women before leaving. With the door sealed shut behind her, she wondered how Harry was. She blushed a bit. Recently over the past month, her dreams were beginning to shift from Tenchi, to Harry. She simply held onto the belief that as adopted siblings they cannot be in love, but now, she wasn't too sure... she cleared her mind, and decided to seek out her sister. Hopefully Ayeka could help.

=0=0=

"You are a pervert."

Harry was reading a doujinshi. It was a rather erotic one, to say the least, and Harry just looked over at Haku.

"What?"

Haku just groaned. Then again, Harry would sometimes read his perverted collection. Just why now of all days? And especially in a school? She blamed Shiruba for introducing Harry to those... books.

"Harry?"

Harry was fast in hiding a adult doujin on his person. He turned around when he saw Sirius peek out from his classroom.

"What are you doing wandering around?"

"Snape-san. The man gave me two questions, I answered correctly and with a very detailed explanation, and he took fifty points from my house. So I left and Haku joined me."

"Oh... well come inside so you won't get in trouble," he said opening the door wider. Harry and Haku accepted the man's invite, and found themselves staring at the faces of twelve year old Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students. Harry may not know if people hated him or not at their age... right now he just took a seat in the far back, while Sirius resumed his lessons with the children.

"Now class. The other spell we will get to on Wednesday. This spell is useful for when you encounter Boggarts. Now, can anyone tell em what a Boggart is?"

A couple students raised their hands. Sirius points to a boy who had dark hair with round glasses and brown eyes.

"A Boggart is a creature that shows a person's fear."

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor," Sirius rewards the boy, who smiled, "Boggarts show a witch or wizard their fear. It is possible to combat against a Boggart if you know this spell. It's called _Riddikulus_."

Harry and Haku looked over at one another, before returning their attention back to Sirius. Once the class managed to properly announce the spell's name without their wands, Sirius told everyone to line up in a random order as he stood behind the large stand-up trunk. The first student that went up had a fear of ladybugs when the Boggart was freed, and transformed into a twelve foot ladybug. One spell later, and some laughter echoed as it transformed from a bug, to Professor Trelawney wearing a Ladybug costume. The next three students were unable to properly defend themselves, though one managed to cast it; it just wasn't effective enough. The class went on, each student trying his or her best, and general laughter the reward when a successful change was produced on the Boggart.

"Hm... Harry, why don't you come and give it a try?"

Harry's fists clenched a bit, as all eyes now turned on him.

Harry got up as the smaller students moved out of his way. Haku was worried however, but did not voice her thoughts. Sirius looked at Harry, who held his wand at the ready. The man then undid the locks, and the Boggart springs out. Right before everybody's eyes, the Boggart split, forming into two people. A metal tentacle-like snake was sticking out of the ground, and binding within its steel vice grip was his mother Washu. She was bleeding heavily, and she showed signs of multiple injuries. But the person who stood before gazed upon Harry with cruel eyes, and a haunting dark laugh. His hair the color of snow, twin tails framing down the sides of his face, and he wore small round sunglasses perched perfectly on the bridge of his nose.

"Hakubi... such a surprise that you are Washu's son," said Boggart-Kagato, "but you're not her true son. No... Merely her adopted son from Earth..."

"Kaasan," Harry whispered, when Boggart-Kagato sneered at him, and once against lashed his sword at Washu, cutting her across the chest lightly, drawing more blood. Harry tried to move, but he too was suddenly ensnared by the same metal snake-like tentacles. He tried to move his wand, but Harry couldn't. Boggart-Kagato just laughed in a cruel manner. He lifted his glowing sword, as his aura pulsed with power. The entire class was frightened. Sirius was frightened.

"No one is here to save you, boy," he said, "now die!" before lunging at Harry, ready to impale him through the heart. But before that could happen, Sirius stepped in the way, and immediately the Boggart changed into something else: a rat-faced man holding the baby form of Harry. One spell cast, and Wormtail in the form of a rat was in a rat cage, and baby Harry was asleep in a baby crib with soft music playing from an overhead sky liner toy.

_Just what in Merlin's name was that?_ Sirius thought, horrified at what he witnessed.

Harry was on his knees, and he felt sick. He retched, gagged, and all the students stepped back as Harry heaved up his breakfast. Haku was at his side in an instant as Sirius banished the Boggart back into the trunk and sealed it tight. Harry, once he could no longer puke, hastily got up, and with trembling legs managed to run out of the classroom. Sirius was calling for him, but Harry ignored his godfather. Haku chased after Harry, making sure to grab their book bags. Harry ran until he no longer could, and collapsed to his knees. Haku caught up, and held him, rubbing his back as Harry was sweating.

"Harry?"

"Kagato..." he whimpered, swallowing though his throat felt dry, and tasted bad from the contents that was now on the floor of the DADA classroom.

"Who... who was that man?"

"Kagato... someone who attacked my family years ago when I was still very young... he captured me and kaasan... he tortured Washu, kept her locked up, making her watch. Making me watch... he taunted us, making us suffer by using Ryoko's power... it was horrible. In the end though, we were rescued. Tenchi saved us, as did Ryoko intentionally by shielding me with herself. It was... it was just a horrible experience."

"Oh Harry-kun," she whispered, hugging him tight.

He remembered it all though, and in the end Kagato was killed and the Soja destroyed after Tenchi managed to release the full power of the Kou-ou-yoku. Ironically, as he was the first to tap into the power of the Kou-ou-yoku, and then Tenchi was. He wouldn't then tap into that power until during the events with the man named Yakage from Jurai.

"Let's head to the tower. You need rest, and your family will most certainly want to know of this incident."

"But..."

"I know... but what's more important: covering your secret life or seeking help from your family?"

Harry groaned, as Haku helped the teen up, and both headed to Gryffindor Tower.

=0=0=

Harry was in his pyjamas, and resting in bed. After the morning ordeal with the Boggart, Washu despite Harry complaining forced the teen to get some bed rest. Haku eventually left, only because her father told her that the boy would be fine. Luan was told the same thing when she caught wind of it. Though how that girl knew that Harry had a traumatic experience was a bit of a mystery for Washu who attempted to solve the riddle.

Sasami took the empty dishes and brought them to the kitchen of the enlarged dorm room, when she heard a knock at the door. Kiyone and Mihoshi were gone; as there was something that came up that required their presence with the Galaxy Police Force (they snuck out during the night while the school was mostly asleep before attempting to fly away once Washu used her skills and brought their ships to Scotland). Ayeka was keeping an eye on Harry, Washu was in the room where Harry's computer was taken to, Zabuza was catching some shuteye, and Ryoko had disappeared of somewhere with Tenchi (and she hoped not causing any trouble).

Sasami dropped the dishes into the sink, before heading over to answer. Behind the door were Sirius and Remus with Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse she remembered from Harry's tellings of the few people he met at Hogwarts.

"Konnichiwa... ano... is it about Harry-kun?"

"Where is my godson?"

"Ayeka-neechan is watching over Harry. He's in his room getting sleep after Washu forced him to bed," she tells the adults before the teenager returned back to the kitchen to start washing the dishes. Of course they stepped inside, and were surprised that the place had changed. Harry no longer had his bed in the room, and where it originally was is instead a big man-crafted bonsai tree. There was an archway now in front by the bonsai tree by the TV stand, where it would lead to a hallway with several rooms.

"Harry-kun's bedroom is on the first right," Sasami said, not looking away from the kitchen, as she resumed humming a tune.

Sirius rushed over, nearly tripping on Zabuza's outstretched legs, where he opens the door. Inside, Ayeka was looking outside the curtained window, while in bed was Harry, finally sleeping. She looked over to see Sirius, Remus, and the school's head medical.

"Hello, Black-san," Ayeka greets the man in a quite voice.

"My godson... is he okay?"

"Yes, he will be. He's tough. He'll recover soon. It's just a bad memory that's resurfaced that eh wished to forget..."

Remus was told of the events by Sirius, and spoke the question. "What was that man my godson feared?"

"A dangerous man who is now dead. I dare not speak his name," Ayeka said tersely, and cutting off any argument that would ensue.

"Here to see my son?" Washu asked, sneaking up behind them. They jumped, but Washu ignored them as she pushed past the three adults, "my son's tough, so he'll recover soon. He just needs his rest like his kaasan says."

"I'm just here to see if his health is okay. While he's still in this school, it's my duty to make sure he's in perfect shape."

Washu nodded. "Fine, but don't wake him up... he's a bit of a pain if he ever misses school." She smiled faintly.

Pomfrey understood, and began to cast diagnostic spells. After awhile, she was satisfied with the results, and told Washu to give him the potion she would leave in her hands. It was a minor potion that would help cure his minor ailments, and he should get some fluids and food to alleviate any stomach aches. She left to return to the Hospital Wing.

Washu drags the two men outside, and closes the door. Ayeka returns to gazing outside the window.

"Listen you two... I understand where you are coming from this. I understand how you two are his godparents by my sochi's birth parents." Washu took a deep breath, "You two can always just come to Japan to visit him, you know. I wouldn't deny you both the right to know him better, but he isn't all like whom you thought he would be," she explained.

Sirius and Remus were both ecstatic for it. At least they wouldn't have to fight this woman just to properly see their godson.

"I'm glad, Miss Washu," Remus says, "James and Lily would have wanted us to take care of Harry should anything happen to them. I'm just glad that Harry didn't grow up all alone."

"The boy was a handful when he was younger, that I will tell you. He also didn't like to be alone during thunderstorms, and would have a fear of them before he grew out of it when he turned four."

"How troublesome was Harry?"

Washu just smirked. "You wouldn't believe half the things the boy has done to gotten in trouble for. Trust me," she said with a chuckle, "you know what... after this school year ends for Harry, I want to have you two come see us in Japan. I can then show you the photos I took as Harry grew up. It' sonly right that you get to see his childhood memories I saved."

"That's be wonderful," Sirius said with a warm smile, "and it's only fair, that as his adoptive mother, that we should let you see some of Harry's years before... the incident."

Washu nodded, agreeing.

The rest of the month went off well. Okay so there were bumps along the way, such as Ronald Weasley blowing his top off, and calling Harry a rank pile of dragon dung. Of course he thought that he and Harry could be best friends, and now because of this mishap with the tournament, Ron avoided him like the plague. It took awhile, but Minagi had returned to Harry, and there was general confusion upon her arrival at Hogwarts.

It was cleared when Harry told Dumbledore who she was, and that he would not take no or an answer until the old man allowed it, as Minagi was his aunt's younger sister. There was also some incidents with Draco Malfoy and these charmed badges that would proclaim "Support Cedric Diggory: Potter Stinks!" Harry received a detention because on that day Harry was a bit on the bad side of things, and punched Malfoy's lights right out with a hard right (he finally discovered what his mother did to his computer). His bad morning only went away after Haku took the initiative and kissed him (thus causing irate jealousy to spring up in the hearts of Sasami, Minagi, Hedwig, Daphne, and of all people, Luna).

On that day, Haku started something that would cause her to fight with other girls whom were after Harry's loving affection. As for Draco Malfoy, his nose had to be properly realigned non-magically, and he lost a tooth in the assault as well, which also would have to grow in non-magically. The next day however after Draco's knock out and Haku kissing Harry, every single badge had mysteriously disappeared. No one knew however that Ryoko had confiscated every single badge from those who wore them (most of Slytherin, all of Ravenclaw but Luna who still stayed in Gryffindor Tower with Harry and his family and friends half of Hufflepuff, and only a couple from Gryffindor).

It would appear that indeed half of Hogwarts student thought Harry was a seeker for attention, and many used the ploy that he was raised in a different country. Those that supported him were Daphne, Tracey, Luna, Hermione, and Neville. Fred and George still thought that Harry may have jinxed the cup, but used it as a form of harmless fun; they weren't accusing Harry of it, and didn't believe half the nasty rumors about him from the more vicious students of the school. And as Dumbledore promised, Alastor Moody came to Hogwarts under investigation for the reason of Harry's forced entry into the tournament.

The last day of September, Headmistress Yumiko and thirty students from Imperial arrived to Hogwarts, once again with Minister Manami. Yumiko and Manami were there for the Weighing of the Wands, conducted by England's best wand crafter, Ollivander. There was an incident with Harry and a woman named Rita Skeeter, but everything was settled when Yumiko forced the woman to stop harassing her student. She was fired from her job the following day when Manami sought after the England Ministry when their newspaper came out with a scandalous lie of Yumiko having an adulterous affair with Harry (that and she frightened Fudge when she stormed into his office and taking down any Auror stupid enough to try and stun her).

November 1 of course, was the day nobody would ever forget: The confrontation of Snape and Washu. Washu ran circles around him with her learned knowledge on wizarding potions, that she had him soundly whipped in pride and in the physical sense when he made the mistake of calling her a bitch and in her face, in front of dozens of witnesses. He would remain in the Hospital Wing for a week and a half recovering from the kick right to the family jewels (making every male wince). The reason for the long recovery is Washu didn't hold back her strength in the kick. Yeouch... several thought it would have been cruel to laugh at Snape while he was in that much pain (they laughed a couple days later when one student brought it back up).

Also, around that time frame on weekends, Washu, Sirius, and Remus would spend more time exchanging stories on Harry growing up (Washu and editing out the adventures that involved space and leaving Planet Earth), and Harry's day as an infant and toddler (Sirius and Remus from memories of James and Lily tending to baby Harry after his birth, and to the day they gone into hiding under Fidelius charm). And with Imperial's selected students at Hogwarts, Harry's support group (other than family) increased. Harry went to bed after sharing a wonderful dinner with his family and friends, a dinner cooked by Sasami. Oh, how he had missed her delightful cooking. But tomorrow was November 24.

He had to get plenty of rest. But as he tried to get sleep, thoughts plagued his mind. How would he overcome the first task? Would he be forced to resort to using his "other magical skills" in view of the public? Would the task be dangerous enough, that he'll be forced to tap into the Kou-ou-yoku? Speaking of the Kou-ou-yoku, Harry had often wondered just why such a great power would manifest in him.

He doubts he even had any blood that would link him to Juraian descent. Still, his family tree was still in complete mystery aside Potter lineage and the lineage of his birth mother's family. Its power only manually came to him in the final battles against Yakage... and even after getting training to control it better from Tenchi with help from Tsunami; it was still fairly difficult, as it seemed to only come forth in the direst of situations.

For Hakubi Harry, sleep was uneasy for him to grasp.

* * *

**The timeline is a bit altered in the Tenchi-verse. The events of Kagato would occur when Harry was just five years old. He was the first to use the power of the Kou-ou-yoku, however it was basically a one-time deal; to protect and shield his life form Voldemort's Killing Curse. The wings served as a barrier that ultimate reflected the spell, and thus causing the death of Voldemort. He wouldn't use it until much later.**

**Harry's wings would emerge during the Yakage events and after the Yakage incident would go under training by study and supervision of Tsunami and Tenchi, who by now understood much of the Kou-ou-yoku. The only alteration to this is it is not Tenchi who delivered the final strike: it was Harry when his power manifested. His mother in jeopardy of death, he basically summoned its power to protect her as Tenchi and Yakage fought. But Harry was the one, when he produced his own sword, somehow cleaved through the man and his artificial weapon.**

**Really, I do not know if this will clash with certain elements, but I had other versions. Ultimately, I chose this one and stuck with it. It may be a bit confusing, but it's the best written I have aside the overall chapter. At least Harry's Boggart isn't a Dementor.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hakubi Potter Harry**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, or the Tenchi Muyo! series, or any possible characters from any of their spinoffs. I also do not own any mentionings of anime and mangas that may pop up here, as well as Japanese songs from around the 90s era. Also, any mentionings of video game titles and/or references, I do not own, either.

**WARNING:** Minor use of adult language.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_He opened the door, and his world came to a crashing halt. The unadulterated activity happening between friends grinded to a halt as the four boys and three girls all turned, wide-eyed at Daisuke staring at them, shock evident on his face. However, nothing was worse when he saw her. Hanabi... His girlfriend Hanabi, cheating on him with Takeru, a guy who he treated as if they were brothers._

_"Daisuke... it-it's not what it looks like," Hanabi said._

_Daisuke however slammed the door shut to the room, and ran off in a hurry, as his eyes began to tingle with tears beginning to shed forth. His heart was hurting, like a hand grasping it, squeezing the life from it. It hurt so much. He didn't stop running until he reached his room on the luxury train, and slammed the door shut. As for the now dead orgy, the group was redressed, with Hanabi making haste after Daisuke._

What have I done?_ She thought. It started with Shino and Tamara. They were the ones, who started the act, and then somehow, clothes were being shed, and they picked a partner and went on with it. Hanabi was disgusted with herself. She had lost herself in the lust, that she had forgotten that she was faithful to Daisuke. Who she had no doubt crushed his heart. When she reached his cabin, hesitantly, she slowly opened the door. Sitting by the window was Daisuke, and he was staring out at the passing landscape as the train continues on its intended course towards the main city._

_"Daisuke... please... I'm sorry..."_

_"Sorry...? So, I did not just see my girlfriend have sex with my best friend? My best friend who I cared for as a brother?" he said in a cold, heartbroken voice._

_Hanabi's eyes were watery. It hurt her just hearing him speak to her in such a cold way._

_"I'm sorry! I lost myself in the lust-"_

_"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Daisuke shouted at Hanabi, facing her. He too had tears streaming down his face, which was twisted with the rage that he was expelling, "Just go back to your real boyfriend! And stay out of my life, you slut!"_

_Hanabi's world spun. She ran out of the cabin, away from him, crying. At this moment, she knew deep within her heart, that she had ruined this relationship. Daisuke stood up, and once again closed the door to his cabin. Only with it closed, did he sit back down in his spot, and allowed himself to cry._

=0=0=0=0=

Harry looked up as he snapped his book shut, looking into the eyes of Professor McGonagall who had interrupted him from reading his angsty teen novel. The title of the book was Ai to Rasuto: Tīn'eijā no Me (Love and Lust: The Eyes of a Teenager).

"Mr. Potter..."

"I thought in September, I requested to be called by my mother's last name... Hakubi?"

"When you were drawn into the tournament, it was Harry Potter, not Harry Hakubi," she said simply, "either way, it is time. Report to the wizard's tent outside school grounds. You'll see the location by the large tent and an arena."

"Of course, McGonagall-sensei," he responds with a nod.

"Mr. Potter... may I ask what it is that you are reading?"

"It's just a novel that I enjoy reading once and awhile. Deals with teen angst, love betrayals, and other things."

Harry got up after finishing his last bacon sandwich (and calling Dobby to send the leftover plate of bacon upstairs to his dorm room's refrigerator for later consumption), and heading out the Great Hall to head to where the first task is to be held.

"Hey, Harry, wait up!"

Harry turned around, and saw Daphne run up to him. Daphne was slowly integrating herself into his life. The past few weeks helped when Daphne in front of witness, declared herself a supporter of Harry before she went over to sit by him at one part of Gryffindor Table that was isolated. Tracey joined soon her.

"Where's Tracey?"

"She went ahead with your family. You know, some of them dress weird, like your sister Sasami and her sister. They're like royalty."

"They are royalty. Their princesses of the Jurai Clan..."

"Ah, that explains their clothes," she says. She shrugs her shoulders, before managing to slip an arm around his. He blushed, but didn't move away much. If he did, it would be considered rude. He merely opens his book, and continued where he left off. Daphne Greengrass is the "Ice Queen of Slytherin." She never once dated any guy, and Malfoy would sometimes get kicked in the balls if he would assert his authority over her by reason of gender dominance. And yet, meeting Harry, she's changed. Now, she wanted Harry as her loving boyfriend, and would do anything to keep him all to herself.

_Ha, take that bitches,_ Daphne said with a cackle. In the stands and in her owl perch in Gryffindor Tower, Haku and the other girls felt a dark foreboding emotion.

"Say... Harry. Since you live in Japan, you can confirm this for me."

"Hm?"

"Are hair and eye colors restricted to dominating traits, or can it be just about anything?"

"Hm... well... eye and hair colors outside the usual are rare. Of course, the same can be said to those who have gold yellow eyes. Most pass off the strange hairstyles, colors, and stuff as a Japanese thing. Then again, I have met a few witches and wizards whom are just as crazy about anime as their non-magical counterparts."

"Ah... what's anime?" Daphne questioned.

=0=0=

Harry sat in the tent waiting, watching as each of the champions went before him and sometimes reading from his book. Each champion faced a dragon they drew from a purple bag. For Cedric, his was a Swedish Short-snout. He got his egg by use of transfiguration and distraction. He didn't leave however free of injury; he got a minor burn for the troubles. Next, Fleur. She had to face off a Welsh Green. She managed to use her magicks to enchant the beast to sleep. But her skirt got caught on fire when the sleeping dragon snorted out a bout of fire form its nose. Next, Victor Krum. He showed his more magical prowess by using brute force and strong spells. When he used a spell to hopefully knock the dragon down, instead of disorientating it, it went into a rage. He got his egg, but is docked points because the rampaging Chinese Fireball destroyed much of her nest. The time was drawing ever closer for the Fourth Champion. Harry snapped his book shut when there was a tap on his shoulder. It was Bagman.

"You're the last one, Harry."

Harry hands him the book. "I want it back when I return," he said, and walked out of the tent and towards the doors. Ludo Bagman blinked, looking down at the muggle book Harry was reading. The title he couldn't make heads of tails of it. As Harry walks through the flap, the steel gate slams shut behind him. He looked around, scoping the field. He knew what dragon he was tasked to face, and didn't like it one bit. The ever-dangerous Hungarian Horntail, one of the vicious dragons known in the Wizarding World.

It was crouching low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-closed, her evil, yellow slits of eyes upon him, a monstrous scaly black lizard thrashing about its spiked tail as its weapon of choice. As it tail whipped and thrashed all about, it left yard-long gashes in the grassy ground. The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but whether it was friend or not, Harry didn't know. He however heard the support from Imperial School cheering him on, and several cheers of support from the few friends he's made in Hogwarts whom were not bullying him (due to getting involved in the tournament that Washu and everybody else agreed that he was set-up by an outside force). He heard boos coming primarily from the Slytherins sans Daphne and Tracey, but didn't care.

"This will be tough," he muttered.

The dragon snarled, and lunged at him with pure bone and muscle. Harry dodged, but the dragon, reeling its head back, exhales a blast of fire at him. Everybody gasped when Harry got swallowed up in the flames. There were only laughs coming from the older Slytherins led by Malfoy. When the flames stopped, there was nothing but charred grass and dirt where Harry once stood. Everybody thought that Harry had died, burned into ashes, as his cloak that he wore out to the tent was left burning away. Heh... WRONG! Just as the Judges were about to call this to an end, one witch screamed. Where she was pointing, Harry had slowly come up from the ground! There was silence in the arena stands, with only Harry's family and friends grinning. Those from Imperial School were impressed, since some of the older students knew that Hakubi Harry had unique magical skills.

Without the cloak covering him, the outfit of which he was wearing is seen by all. Hermione, Neville, and Ginny saw that the pants that he had been sewing with were what he wore. There appeared to be two black belts strapped around the right thigh. The boots were specially-made dragon boots he purchased from Diagon Alley on that day they showed up to England. He still wore his ear guards; however he wore different detached sleeves, which was all black with fishnet across the entire forearm over the spandex tight sleeves. Finally, the shirt was all black, clung to his body, with no sleeves, and a bit of a turtleneck collar with a choker around the neck.

Haku just blushed. Harry when she told him about the task, worked when he could on a costume he was going to use for the tournament. She approved of this sexy look. No one in the stadium was unsure of what to say. Crouch, who provided as commentator for the first three matches of the first task, was speechless. And Dumbledore in his mind, the old man was wondering how Harry is able to perform such a feat as becoming as intangible as a ghost.

Harry however sighed in relief. He didn't have a choice but to use one of his secret skills that he learned from Ryoko. The dragon roared at Harry, thinking it had killed him but the wizard evaded death by a hair's inch. "**Nokkuauto**!" He released the uppercut spell from the wand he was now grasping, and it smashed into the dragon's face. It snarled, flames exploding from is flared nostrils. Its beady yellow eyes were consumed by rage as it reached out with swipes and bites, but Harry, having let one cat out of the bag so-to-speak, moved to avoid it. When one claw came crushing down on him, he extends his free hand out, and a barrier sprung up around him. The dragon roars, as it struck the shield. The shield was holding up well, and it allowed Ayeka to release that breath she didn't know she was holding in.

Harry chuckled, as he sank into the ground and the barrier dissolved, the claw smashing the ground. Popping up, Harry leapt into the air, higher than a wizard should, and smiled. "**Katsu**!" A bang-like sound echoed as the jet of light smashed into the dragon's eyes. It roared ferociously, as it swung its head Harry got caught and sent flying back, but he couldn't control it. Once again, everybody gasped at what the Boy-Who-Lived was doing. He stopped himself from becoming a crater in the wall by flight. Washu groaned a bit, as did Yumiko. Having been filled in on a few details about Harry's magic, it had allowed him to do certain things normal wizards and witches could never do. Now the two women were sure that Dumbledore, as well as the English Ministry, will question Harry in terms of his magical skills.

That is why she (Yumiko) classified Harry upon his entrance to the school as a Warrior Mage. She knew Harry had the powers and skills to do remarkable things in his life. In the dragon's thrash to rid the burn in its eyes, they heard it. The sound of a chain snapping. The very chain, which kept the Hungarian Horntail imprisoned, was freed. From the stands, a person unseen by anyone else smiled rather evilly. Realizing its new predicament, the dragon with regained vision roared in bloodlust, and charged at Harry. He flew high into the air, avoiding the jaws of the beast. Everybody in the stands (mostly our English audience and Hogwarts students) started screaming in fright as the beast took flight, chasing Harry who was flying, unaided by a broom. The dragon handlers were shocked, but there was nothing they could do to help Harry, or stop the rampaging dragon.

"How the bloody hell can Harry fly without a broom?" Sirius spoke, stunned very much like everybody else.

"Harry's in trouble!" Hermione all but screamed.

"Ahh, Harry's going to be fine," Ryoko told the girl, "He'll kick its scaly butt."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to help him," said Washu.

"Yes, but if Harry gets any outside interference, Harry may get disqualified, and shame our school because of it. Trust me," Yumiko spoke, "they would probably stop us from even helping Harry. All we can do is wait... and pray."

"Harry-kun," Sasami whispered hands clasped together tightly, _please, don't die._ She couldn't ignore those feelings anymore. Her feelings, and the way that she saw Harry has definitely changed. High in the sky, the Horntail was expelling balls of fire, and Harry was risking burns projecting his barrier. All he hoped was that he would be able to go on with his life without anybody clamoring up to him... well atleast those from Hogwarts and England as a whole.

"**Sanmiittai no Hantā**!" The teen avoids a jet of flame, and released a bolt of lightning, blade of wind, and from the ground, sharp spikes of rock shoot up like arrows. The dragon was not primarily affected by the lightning bolt due to its tough armor-like skin. The wind blade scored a hit, blinding one eye. Because of it, its violent thrashing, and roars, the spires of stone missed impaling the dragon's soft underbelly.

_I can't truly go all out, and I don't really think the Wizarding World is ready to experience the power of the Kou-ou-yoku... not unless I'm desperate._ Harry projected the Juraian Barrier around himself before flying at fast speed towards the dragon, and performing an attack akin to a Headbutt. It is thrown back... but only a couple of inches before it swung its tail. Harry was pin balled away, and sent crashing straight into the ground. Luckily he kept his senses long enough to keep the barrier up. Otherwise he'd sure to been feeling the pain. When he got out of the small crater, barrier dissolved, he realized he was next to the nest. Quickly acting, he grabs the Golden Egg, and flew out of harms way when the dragon's beam of fire struck the spot he once was.

"Ryoko! Catch!" Harry yelled, throwing the gold egg through the air towards the stands, where the space pirate caught the gold egg in her hands. The dragon handlers, as soon as Harry had collected the egg, all rushed out to subdue the dragon, but the dragon was just pissed off. Its tail slammed into two of the handlers, their bodies smashing into the stone wall of the arena. They were dead by the impact alone. Everybody in the arena decided to run for it, since the Hungarian Horntail couldn't be subdued.

Yumiko stood up, wand ready. "**Cado Angelus**!" she shouts. The Horntail roared at Harry, ready to snap its massive jaws at him just as Dumbledore was ready to fire a spell. The ground under the dragon shifted, and a sharp spike of hardened earth jutted up, pierces through its underbelly, and in a show of blood and gore explodes out the tougher skin of the dragon's back. Its eyes were devoid of life as its large head crashes onto the ground, its wings slump, and one handler caught under the tail as it landed. Those remaining stopped running and stared. The dragon handlers were also shocked that one of their dragons was killed. Yumiko noticed Dumbledore looking at her, but she did not care as she lowered her wand. The few older Hogwarts and Durmstrang students were quiet.

From his place in the stands, Fleur, Krum, and Cedric were all unsure, how that the three of them witnessed Harry, the fourth champion, performing feats of magic that would seem to be impossible. They were there when the Headmistress of Imperial declared Harry Potter a warrior mage, but seeing him in action now made them uncertain. Okay, so it made Cedric and Fleur uncertain. Krum however was a little excited that there was somebody who he could try and measure up magic skills to. Harry sighed in relief. He was close to using the Kou-ou-yoku, but now he was able to keep that a secret.

=0=0=

Harry stayed out of the view of the public. As soon as he was allowed to leave the Healer's tent (and he reclaimed his book from Bagman who was caught reading from it; he put an excuse saying he was just wondering why muggles liked books such as it. Harry didn't believe him for a minute), half the school as pointing at him and whispering, some not being too subtle. There was Malfoy spreading lies that he was a half-breed with some dark creature, but Yumiko spoke with Dumbledore about the slandering of one of her students, and the old man gave Malfoy and anybody else calling Harry a half breed detention.

"You know, I truly hoped not to reveal much of my other abilities," Harry said to Sasami, who had baked him his favorite pizza-related food item.

"You had no choice... I was worried that you may have died when those flames swallowed you," she said to him.

He smiled at her. She was so caring for him.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence of my survival, Sasami-neechan."

She smiled back as well.

"Uh... Harry-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Look... I don't mind the whole neechan thing, but, just call me Sasami. We are both grown enough to stop with the whole brother sister suffix."

"Sure, Sasami-chan."

She blushed, and Harry chuckled. Finished with lunch, he thanked Sasami, and kissed her cheek before heading to his room to relax before he's forced to leave for his next class at Hogwarts, which was Transfiguration with McGonagall-sensei. He cracks his new book open, and begins to read from his bookmarked spot. At this moment, a large raven flew away from Hogwarts enroute to the Dark Lord.

=0=0=0=0=

_Nobody said a word when the train finally pulled into the city one hour later. The few occupants of the luxury train disembark and walk off in different directions, some going to home, others wandering the new city they have entered. Daisuke ignored his friends when he got off, and brushed off Hanabi's hand when she reached out to him. But Daisuke never knew just how badly Hanabi felt; how she had betrayed her own heart for the lust that pooled in her. As for his former brother-in-arms, Daisuke had blocked him off his cell, and when he came to apologize, blocked him from his life._

_Kirisawa Mint was a young girl, age fifteen. She had twin ponytails tied by cherry red beads. A few strands of hair are tucked behind the ears, and some appear to fan outward from the forehead. She had emerald-tinted eyes, and she wore small-framed pink glasses. She wore white sneakers, knee-high pink socks, a short light blue skirt, and a white tee with a half-zipped pink hoodie with a yellow star print on the back. However, right now, she was upset. Her boyfriend had broken up with her for another girl. It had hurt her. But now, she was home, so she'll be able to escape to solitude._

_Both teenagers, with broken hearts, collided with one another in the middle of the train station as they were leaving._

_"Oh, I am so sorry," said Daisuke._

_"No, I'm sorry... I wasn't watching where I was going," replied Mint._

_The two looked at one another, as Mint accepted Daisuke's hand, and was brought up to her feet. Shouldering their bags, and picking up their wheelable suitcases, Daisuke broke the ice between them._

_"I'm Yamura Daisuke." Daisuke smiled politely, taking notice at how beautiful the girl's eyes were._

_"Kirisawa Mint." She felt her cheeks heat up as she stared into the boy's dark brown eyes hidden behind rectangular-framed glasses, and liked how rather disheveled and unruly his long locks of black hair were._

_They then realized that they were staring at one another, and looked away, both chuckling nervously._

_"Uh, would you like company, Mint?"_

_She looked back at Daisuke, and smiled. "Sure I would," she replies._

_The two left together, as the clock struck six. The sun was setting, bringing out a wonderful display of warm colors in the distance._

_"So... do you live here, Daisuke?"_

_"Yeah," he said, "I live alone, though on East Neji. It's about five blocks from here."_

_"I live here too. Strange, because I also live on East Neji. My parents died when they were on a cruise in the Atlantic. Ransacked by modern-day pirates of all things..."_

_"My family is split. My sister died from a terminal illness when I was ten, and my mother and father got a divorce. I was thirteen when my mother passed away. As for my father, he was killed in by police when he went on a drunken rampage in Tokyo."_

_"I'm so sorry," she said._

_He shrugs off her concern. "It's fine. I went to my hometown to visit my mother, and went with some of my friends and... Hanabi."_

_"Oh? Wouldn't you be with them, then?"_

_Daisuke winced._

_"There was... I am in an outing with them now... they..."_

_Mint looked over, concerned._

_"I went out for awhile, to go to the observation car. After awhile and a quick snack, I went back to the car my friends had rented out... and they were all having sex."_

_"Sex? In a luxury train?" she asked Daisuke, quite stunned._

_Daisuke nodded his head. "But what crushed my heart the most was Hanabi... she was having sex with my ex friend. Hanabi... she was my girlfriend, but not anymore."_

_She gasped. "Oh Daisuke..."_

_He took a deep breath._

_"I just couldn't understand why she did this... and with my ex friend who was like a brother to me. She tried to apologize, but I just told her to get lost and be with her real boyfriend. It just hurt so much... her excuse was she was lost in the lust..."_

_Mint hugged him, and Daisuke's eyes began to water._

_"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Daisuke... Who would ever cheat on such a sweet young man like you?"_

_"That slut did," he said tersely._

_Mint frowned, releasing Daisuke._

_"I caught my boyfriend with another girl. He basically dumped me for this blonde bimbo with movie star good looks. Today would have been our sixth month we have been together, but it wasn't to be..."_

_Daisuke held a sad smile._

_"Guess we are both hurt and lost souls..."_

_She gazed up at him._

_"Yes we are..."_

_Daisuke lifted his hand to her, and she accepted it, slowly entwining her fingers through his. He gripped at her hand, as the two walked towards their neighborhood._

=0=0=0=0=

"Harry! You're going to be late," called Sasami from behind the door.

Harry looked at the clock, and swore.

"Shit!" he cried, realizing he was going to be late for Transfiguration.

* * *

**First task done differently. Now some of Harry's "special abilities" are exposed. And I figured that Minagi and Ryoko appear totally human... then again it's been awhile since I last read any Tenchi Muyo! manga.**

**Next update will take awhile. Got some things that popped up, so I will be working a bit less on any of my fanfiction.** :/


	10. Chapter 10

**Hakubi Potter Harry**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, or the Tenchi Muyo! series, or any possible characters from any of their spinoffs. I also do not own any mentionings of anime and mangas that may pop up here, as well as Japanese songs from around the 90s era. Also, any mentionings of video game titles and/or references, I do not own, either.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Aha! I finally got it to work!" announced Washu, as she had used Harry's computer (after storing every single bit of data on its hard drive), to create a world scanner using the satellites of today, one she has hidden in space, and then the scanner she had fused with the new one. Basically, this machine would be able to detect any Soul Fragments within the vicinity of the detected item of interest. And right now...

"And it looks like we have found one already... strange... it's inside the school," she murmured, looking at the screen inside her room. One was directly over Hogwarts, and there were a couple more signatures, one of which was moving.

=0=0=

Harry grumbled, as he left McGonagall's class. Just because he was five minutes late doesn't mean he had to serve three night's detention. That was just absurd. Then again, the rules at the school were a bit different than Imperial. Oh well. Suck it up and get used to it... that and the whispers from Hogwarts' majority of the student body. Thanks to Daphne, he managed to hear the latest batch of rumors, and most of them came from Ravenclaw, by some Chinese witch named Chang Cho.

"Dementor hybrid, my ass," he muttered. If he was a Dementor hybrid, he would be expelling the coldness of a Dementor's aura every waking moment. Only a few younger students wanted to see him fly, but he didn't allow them the privilege. And once again, he had to defend Luna from a group of Ravenclaw students who tried to bully her. All we can say is that the five boys found their wands lodged right up the rear ends in a dark dingy corner of the dungeons.

As Harry turned the corner, he bumped into Remus.

"Oh, sorry Harry," he said.

"It's okay... I was just deep in thought," he replied.

Then he remembered something.

"Oh yes, I forgot... I promised that I would help you tame your inner wolf," he said, before grabbing the man's wrist and dragging him off towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Wait, what?"

Remus had also somewhat forgotten about the whole deal with his werewolf curse.

=0=0=

"But you are the one in control, Lupin-sensei," Harry explained to Remus once they arrived at Gryffindor Tower, and in his dorm's living room, "you are the human, the dominative side. You must make the wolf the submissive side. Assert yourself and your authority. Stand up to the curse, and its urge to control your basic motor functions. Only then can you be in control of the wolf."

"But Harry..."

"No. I won't take no for an answer. Now, I will keep track of the moon phase, and tomorrow will be the full moon. So we will start there by negating your potion intake. I didn't wish to show my other magical skills, but you saw it as well as Black-sensei did," Harry told the panicking man, "so again, I will not take no fo ran answer."

_I could just let Kaasan take Remus back home, lock him up in the lab, and let her have fun messing with his DNA, but even that would be too messy, and a werewolf curse on a human is still something we haven't begun to tackle._

Then Harry had a thought play in his mind. Remus was strapped to a steel gurney in Washu's lab, and he was panicking, trying to break free from the titanium restraints. The man's face paled as Washu then walks up to him, and laughing as she brings up a chainsaw-

"Harry?"

"Eh?"

"You spaced out there for a bit," said Ayeka, "Lupin-san had left while you were spacing out," she informed the teen.

"Oh... hm, just had this weird thought of Washu standing over Remus, who's strapped down, with a bloody chainsaw."

She sweatdropped.

"Oh Ayeka?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"When do you have to leave again?"

She sighed. "Tomorrow. My family, mother especially, is visiting, so I must return to greet her. Sasami is reluctant on leaving you though," she chuckles a bit, "but mother misses us much."

Harry grinned. "I know. Do give her my regards," he tells the Juraian Princess, as he left. Ayeka sighed.

"I will, Harry," she said quietly, _I wonder what Tenchi is doing right now?_ she thought.

=0=0=

In Japan, Tenchi sneezed as he was helping Yosho with preparing for their guests' arrival (Tenchi had left an hour after the first task was concluded).

"Tenchi," called Yosho, "are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, grandfather," he replies.

_Wonder who's thinking of me,_ he thought.

=0=0=

Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, Mihoshi, and Kiyone all sneeze.

=0=0=

The next morning after a stressful yesterday after the first task (and struggle with Remus after his transformation), Harry woke up to a near empty private dorm room. Ayeka and Sasami had left to return back to Japan, to properly greet their visiting family at home where Tenchi was for the rest of yesterday. His mother currently was off gallivanting across the country with Ryoko and Minagi (having left somewhere in the middle of night when the school and visitors were asleep), and he knew that Kiyone and Mihoshi were still on some undercover assignment for the Galaxy Police. Haku's father requested to return home after being able to spend some time with his daughter, and Yumiko-sama provided the man with Portkey transportation as she did with Tenchi.

The altered dorm room remained the way it was after Washu's tampering of the room's dimensions. Luna moved into Ayeka's bedroom for the time being, and Daphne and Tracey were getting harassed more and more by their own house, that they sought refuge elsewhere. Like he and Haku granting Luna asylum in their presence, they were granted the same privilege despite a few Gryffindors saying that they did not belong in their common room (i.e. Ronald Weasley and a few other guys). Grabbing spare clothes, a towel and his bath robe, the teenager left his room and towards the bathroom. And after his shower, he decided that he will deal with making breakfast. He didn't feel like going all the way to the Great Hall just to eat.

As the bathroom door closes shut, Haku entered the living room with a soft yawn escaping her. He blinked sleepily when she heard music coming from the bathroom. Then she remembered the title of the song and its music. _Karupii!_ was one song off the new hit music CDs from Juraian space that Harry ordered online through Washu's computer. In fact, there were quiet a few Gryffindors outside in the common room that jumped when the loud beat of the song began to play from the waterproof-runed stereo Harry had in the bathroom. With the shower head spraying the hot cascade down on him, Harry was smiling. And when the lyrics start up, he sang along to the song, prompting Haku to giggle at Harry's singing.

_DEETO no owari sabishii kaerimichi  
Modotte konai konyaku no aji  
Kinyou no yoru uPUnushi ga kiiteru RAJIO wo kiita  
KalP wa nozomi_

_Jikan no muda ka, nanimo umaranai  
Dainasoo hadeni abarete! _

_Maguro *karupii  
Kyou mo oyoguyo  
Nozomi *karupii  
Hageshi deshou?  
Sabishisa wo keshite! Wasuresasete!  
Kimi ga inai koto_

_Sakana taberu  
Kimi ga suki nya  
Sake ni makenu otoko no ko ne!  
Hitori ni shinaide donna toki mo  
Omou no yo! Aitai nya!_

And as Harry would continue to sing in the shower, Daphne and Tracey walk into the living room of the separate dorm room (which had surprised them when they came to Harry the first time around. Hey, you'd be surprised too if you discovered a broom closet held a living room, mini kitchen, bathroom with working plumbing, and several bedrooms with one room baring an onsen--minus one hot-springs flying turtle).

"... Is that Harry singing?"

"Yup. He likes to sing sometimes. Whenever I would come to his house during the summer months, I would sometimes hear him sing to some of his favorite songs. Though lately he has been getting interested in this band called Daft Punk."

The two girls both wondered what kind of musical group would be called Daft Punk.

"You know, I really expected to wake up back in Slytherin Tower, expecting this to be but a dream," said Tracey, sitting down and accepting the cup of green tea that Haku had brewed. Daphne was adding a bit of sugar to her tea, and Haku returned to her seat after pouring her own cup.

"Harry sounds a bit good," Tracey spoke.

"He does best at Karaoke," Haku replies with a shrug, and sips her tea.

"Muggles come up with the weirdest music," Daphne admits.

Haku giggled. "We have a wide range of musical genre if you give them a chance. I mean, sure the Weird Sisters are good and all, but they haven't got much flavor according to most wizarding music critics in Japan and China."

Now the music had changed to its next track: Issho Janai...

Harry had stop singing by now.

"So, are we going to the Great Hall for breakfast?"

"Nah. If I know Harry, he'll just want to cook breakfast on the stove. Just wait until he's out of the shower," Haku told the two girls, who remained sitting drinking the tea slowly.

"He can cook?"

"Yeah. He's a good enough chef in the kitchen, though most of the culinary arts come from Sasami. Now she cooks and bakes the best food."

The three sat, just making small conversation, before eight minutes later Harry stepped out of the bathroom. The steam from the shower wafted out into the cooler room and Harry, all robed, was drying his wet hair with his towel. Daphne blushed when she saw Harry's light muscled frame which was exposed partly.

_Oh Merlin, I wan to run my hands over his chest,_ she thought.

Haku smiled to herself. _And I get to be by that everyday,_ she thought with a mischievous grin replacing her warm smile, with ecchi thoughts emerging forth.

Tracey herself was surprised. Only those who played Quiddich would, somehow, get good looking muscles like that. But most of the Slytherin boys on the Slytherin Quiddich team seem to have family traits that would otherwise clash with their personality and ideal looks... that and she didn't find any guy from Slytherin attractive. But, upon seeing Harry... well... her mind betrayed her with some rather provocative images.

Harry, oblivious to the looks, looked up after running his damp towel through his now drying hair, and slinging it around the back of his neck. "So... Haku, can you take out the bread, milk, and eggs for me, please? Oh, and don't forget the chesses."

"Sure, Harry-kun," she said, getting up as Harry retreats to his bedroom to get dressed. Taking a glance at Harry before he disappeared beyond the hallway, she focused on bringing out the requested items from the refrigerator.

In his room, Harry looked to his communicator that was beeping silently. He grabbed it, and straps it to his wrist before pressing down a button.

"Kaasan?"

_"Harry, took you awhile. I was trying to contact you for five minutes."_

"Oh. Hi Ryoko. Sorry I was in the bathroom," he apologized, "What's wrong?"

_"Nothing too serious,"_ she told her adopted brother, "_But you wouldn't believe the trouble we went through to get these soul fragments… sheesh."_

"What happened?"

=0=0=

Haku looked over as Harry walked back into the main dorm room.

"Something wrong?" she asked, seeing the bit of concern on Harry's face.

"Nothing much. Just a message from Ryoko. The family will be back in Japan and will return in time for that Second Task."

Haku nodded, knowing there was more than meets the eye. He would tell her later. Harry went on with cooking breakfast. They were simple egg omelets with shredded cheddar, provolone, and swiss with a dash of bacon bits, salt, pepper, with some diced tomatoes, green pepper, and minced onion. Daphne and Tracey were both floored by the deliciousness of the egg omelet they were served, along with three slices of toasted bread. Harry finished quickly and excused himself, before leaving the room, and exited Gryffindor Tower.

=0=0=

Harry ducked again when he heard students walking past him. And when they turned the corner to the school's small garden by the trees and fountain of a one-eyed witch, he peers out again from the wall. Looking at his detector, the signal still pinpointed to the castle itself. The question is... where is that soul fragment?

Two hours of searching, and still not much luck. He decided to phase through the floor. But, when Harry finally exited through solid mass, he blinked when he found himself inside what looked like a watery chamber. The floor was made of a marble-tiled rock, and the water just barely covered its surface like the froth of a soup. What surprised him however was the carcass of a giant-ass snake, with its eyes missing, and a puncture wound through the roof of its snout.

"Holy mother of Tsunami..."

Harry didn't know it yet, but he had stumbled upon the elusive Chamber of Secrets where one Neville Longbottom risked his life to save Ginerva Weasley in his second year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Forget the elusive soul fragment hidden in the school somewhere; showing his mother this large serpent-like creature was more important. Maybe she would know what kind of monster this thing is?

* * *

**I have been busy for awhile, but then over the weekend (January 16), I had a stroke and was rushed to the hospital. I survived, but this stroke had somewhat changed my life. I have a fear of death, and I hate the fact that it keeps reminding me thus slowly decreasing my hours of possible sleep. I'm doing fine now, but yeah. Apparently, my stroke was the result of a lot of stress in my life, so I'm doing my best to take it easy, and to be on the safe side, take better care of my overall health. Other than that, life got me bogged down. Please forgive me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hakubi Potter Harry**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, or the Tenchi Muyo! series, or any possible characters from any of their spinoffs. I also do not own any mentionings of anime and mangas that may pop up here, as well as Japanese songs from around the 90s era. Also, any mentionings of video game titles and/or references, I do not own, either.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Washu looked at her computer just as her extractor managed to pull the soul fragment out from a very fancy ring with a blood red gemstone set in place. It was responding to a message sent to her. Pushing her wheelable chair over to the large keyboard, she quickly brought up the video call. Displayed on the monitor was Harry, however she took quick notice his background was that of an underground cavern.

"Harry, son. Where are you?"

_"I'm still at Hogwarts,"_ he replies, _"however... I discovered this massive underground chamber under the school while I was searching for that soul signature in the school. This is what I found."_ He moved his holo-screen to show his mother the carcass of the giant basilisk.

"Holy... Harry, I'm coming back to Hogwarts. I'm really interested in that creature."

_"Sure, mother. Uh... anyway, I'm still looking for the soul fragment here at the school but I just can't pinpoint it."_

"We can find it together, then," said Washu, "anyway, I extracted another soul fragment and have it sealed away; however I also want to upgrade your energy signature you have installed. There are several traces of the soul magic lingering that would otherwise confuse your scanners."

_"What do you mean?"_

Washu leans back into her chair. "What I mean, son, is that because of your magical energies, it leaves behind a faint trace, like a print, into the planet. Which are also, from what I am assuming, are the sights where these soul fragments had been split, and these Horcruxes, are made."

Harry simply nodded. Washu wasn't the only one doing background studies on the Horcruxes.

"Anyway, don't do anything too rash. Since you let loose your hidden talents, I would have no doubt people wish to know what you can truly do," Washu said, a bit of disdain in her voice. It took the reassurance of Yumiko and Manami that nobody would harass Harry into learning his "talents", "Remember what Yumiko and Manami told you to go by?"

_"Yeah, even though technically it's not a lie."_ He chuckles a bit. Learning adept magicks outside traditional ways would be absurd by those of the Old Blood, especially those fanatics who believed in a vision led by Voldemort. Even though it was made known that magicks come in different forms in other parts of the world, not many would learn foreign magicks outside their own country (and in the words of Minister Fudge and some woman who wore the ugliest pink clothes and cardigan ever, dark foreign magicks).

"Keep in touch, though," Washu tells Harry, who nods before killing the connection, prompting Washu to groan, her head thunking the desktop.

"This whole soul fragment business is really starting to piss me off," she muttered, looking up and over to the pulsing black jewel that was stuffed with the captured soul fragments. Who knew how many more there was out there?

Once they found all of the fragmented soul pieces, they can destroy it, and then destroy the idiot who tried his hand at obtaining immortality. But a thought worried her: just how powerful was this Dark Lord? Sooner or later, there was bound to be an event where Harry tapped into the Kou-ou-yoku, and when that happens, many more outside Japan will be doing whatever they can into finding out its origins. She may be the smartest and greatest scientist in the universe, but at times it was also very troublesome for her.

The whole business with Harry's life and all this soul fragment business with some evil man who wants immortality is one of them. Elsewhere, an ugly baby was sucking down the milked venom that came from a large snake, while a balding man was working on preparing the upcoming ritual to be used by the time of the Third Task.

Leaving her lab, Washu headed to the kitchen, and she grabbed a glass of cold water from the tap and drank the cool liquid.

"Washu, you seem troubled," spoke Ayeka.

"It's this whole crap with Voldemort and his twisted desires of attempting immortality with those Horcruxes."

She frowned. With the visitation of her parents, even she was worried about Harry's well-being, the situation that he was in concerning this school tournament, and the business with the dark magicks that come from fragmented soul pieces discovered.

"I would be frightened to think of that evil man ever discovered the power of the Kou-ou-yoku. He would be somebody much worse than... than HIM."

"Yes, that would be very bad, indeed," Ayeka agreed, finding the situation very disturbing.

"Anyway, Harry contacted me... he discovered a giant snake-like creature in some underground cave under the school. It's dead, mind you," she said before Ayeka could explode out in worry, "so I'm heading back to Hogwarts when it's night time there."

Ayeka nodded, as the two women looked out the window to the cloudless night sky and the stars shining brightly.

"Do tell Harry to not do anything reckless," Ayeka tells the scientist.

"Don't worry. I know Harry wouldn't be too irresponsible. Haku does have a foothold on him if he starts to act on his mischievous streak," she chuckled.

=0=0=

With Harry, he decided he had enough, especially when it became apparent that students were looking for him. For what, he had no clue, and desired to not get caught up in a student's version of interrogation. Slipping and sliding his way past the throes of the crowd, he finally got the chance to phase into a solid form, and then quickly exit an empty classroom on the third floor.

"Harry."

_Damn,_ he thought, turning around and he saw Remus walking up to him.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded, wanting to just get back and hide away until Washu returns back to Hogwarts from Japan, "before you say anything, you didn't cause too much trouble, though I did have to make sure you were warded down by rune-crafted chains. I somewhat underestimated your wolf side."

"I'm sorry," Remus said.

"Don't be. Sooner or later, you'll be able to tame your furry side with my help and guidance, and then you'll never have to depend on that Wolfsbaine Potion." _Or somebody finds a cure for the werewolf gene,_ he adds in thought, _then again, I could probably look for a cure if I got help from mother._

Remus nodded reluctantly. "Oh, Harry, Headmaster Dumbledore would like to speak with you in his office. Uh, I have no idea why," he added in when he saw the look in his godson's eyes.

Harry nodded, and walked off not in the direction of the Headmaster's office. Of course, he doesn't even know where the old man's office was in the school. Okay so he does having once found an old map in some dungeon filled with joke items and other random collectables that displayed Hogwarts and every single person in the facility... okay I'm getting too far off. In short: Harry would see the Headmaster... eventually or when he felt like it. Right now, all he wants is to take a soak in the hot spring.

Disappearing around the corner, Harry did not notice that someone was watching him and grabbing the right bicep, fingers squeezing a bit. Under the clothes, the faded Dark Mark burned with a dull itch.

=0=0=

As soon as he avoided that gaggle of first year Gryffindors whom the majority was Muggleborn (and were asking questions like if he was Superman like in the comic books), he slipped into his private dorm house, and slammed the door behind him shut.

"I knew exposing my true self would be a hassle, but damn..."

He began to take off his clothes, starting with the shirt. Upon reaching the hot springs room, he steps in after snagging a towel of the nearby shelf, and closes the door behind him as he slips out of his pants and boxers. Clothes all folded up gently, and accessories taken off and set aside, he slips into the milky waters, and allowed its warmth to penetrate any aches he felt, and ease his worries away. The only sounds in the room were his sigh he let out and the rustling of the water as he shifted to get more comfortable in the water.

"I wonder where Haku and the girls are?" Harry pondered, taking notice that Yuri was relaxing in a small floating ring... gently floating past his vision.

=0=0=

"Are we even allowed to leave Hogwarts?"

"What are they going to do? I'm a foreign in this country basically," Haku reminded Daphne and Tracey, "and I wanted to go explore London. As long as we return back before we're noticed missing, we'll be fine. And if that happens, I know Harry would make an excuse. Besides, I saw the way most of those ugly boys in your dorm house were looking at the two of you. I despise people with rape intentions."

"Where are we going?" asked the fourth girl of the odd group, Luna Lovegood.

"Well, from using Harry's computer, I managed to find a good location for a pizza parlor in London I wanna go to. It's not that far from that dingy wizarding pub we left."

"Leaky Cauldron," Tracey said.

"Yeah, that."

=0=0=

Harry closed his eyes... and then scowled as his communicator beeped on him. Swearing softly, he reached over, and snagged the wrist communicator, and pressed the button on the ringed device.

"What?"

_"Hey, Harry!"_ came a familiar voice.

It made the teen smile a bit. "Hello, Mihoshi," he responds into the communicator.

=0=0=

Night had befallen Hogwarts when Harry snuck out of the school and aways from the castle, the boat in the lake, and the carriage in the fields when Washu finally arrived.

"Took you awhile. Thought you'd have trouble."

"Yeah, well.... what with all the extra guests here and all... kind of hard to fly in with Ryo-ohki."

The cabbit meowed in greeting, and Harry smiled a bit. Grabbing his mother's hand, they phased through the ground, not realizing that a Centaur that was hiding in the foliage of the Forbidden Forest saw all of this. Soon after Harry located the dungeon he found the giant serpent in, and touched down to the floor. Ryo-ohki stayed clinging to Harry (she had transformed into her human form at this time) as Washu walks to the dead creature, intrigued by the size of the creature.

"Wow... impressive find, Harry."

"I know..." he joins his mother examining the giant serpent. His communicator beeped, making him blink as he walked over, and picked up a black diary that he saw submerged in the water, "Hey, mom. This diary has traces of soul magic on it!" She rushed over quickly. The book itself was wet, almost disintegrating due to being in the water so for long, and it had a puncture mark through it.

"Yup." Washu examined the book with her scanner she pulled from the sub-dimensional pocket, "but this book shows no life signs. I think whatever was in it was destroyed."

"Destroyed? How?"

"Either by this bite mark... or something else. I just don't know. Interesting dilemma," she muttered.

"What do you want to do?" Harry observed, his eyes not leaving the giant carcass of the Basilisk.

=0=0=

A week passed since the discovery of the Basilisk. Washu wanted to test the remains so she took it back to her lab back in Japan. Classes were as normally conducted at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore tried to speak with Harry concerning his fears his Boggart had transformed into. Harry never gave the old man the time when it concerned THAT. As for Sirius and Remus, the two men were doing all they could to know more about their missing godson.

_Just be friends All we gotta do  
Just be friends It's time to say goodbye  
Just be friends All we gotta do  
Just be friends Just be friends  
Just be friends..._

_uka ndanda kinou no asa hayaku ni  
ware ta gurasu kaki atsume ruyouna  
koreha ittai nandarou kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku  
bokura hakonnakotoshitakattanokana_

_waka ttetayo kokoro no okusoko deha mottomo tsurai sentaku ga besuto  
sorewo kobamu jikoai to kekka jikadouchaku ( douchaku ) no kurikaeshi  
bokuha itsuninareba ie runokana_

_yuruya kani kuchi teyukukono sekai de ashi sou ( aga ) ku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro  
iroase ta kun no hohoemi kizan de sen ( sen ) wo nui ta_

_koe wo kara shite saken da hankyou zankyou munashi ku hibiku  
hazusa reta kusari no sono saki ha nanihitotsu nokotte yashinaikedo  
futariwo omone teta guuzen anten dansen bou ku sen ( chidi ) ni  
shosen konnamonosa gen ita kare ta hoo ni tsutau dareka no namida_

_All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends Just be friends..._

_kidu itanda kinou no nai da yoru ni  
ochi ta kaben hiroi age tatoshite  
mata saki modoru kotohanai sou tenohira no ueno chiisa na shi  
bokura no jikan ha toma ttamama_

_omoidasu yo hajimete atta kisetsu wo kun no yasashi ku hohoemu kao wo  
ima wo kako ni oshi yatte futari kizutsu ku kagiri kizutsu ita  
bokura no kokoroha natsume ( toge ) darakeda_

_omokurushi ku tsuduku kono kankei de kanashi i hodo kawa ranai kokoro  
itoshi terunoni hanare gatainoni boku ga iwa nakya_

_kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga bouzen ( bouzen ) shou zen ( shouzen ) shikai mo keburu  
kakugo shiteta hazu ( hazu ) no sono itami soredemo tsuranuka rerukono karada  
futariwo tsunai deta kizuna tan ( hokoro ) bi toke nichijou ni kie teku  
sayonara itoshi ta nin kokomadeda mou furimuka naide aruki dasu nda_

Of course, Gryffindor Tower was now accepting to hearing random Japanese songs coming from Harry's closet-transformed dorm room. That didn't stop the OWL and NEWT studiers from making formal complaints to their Head of House.

_ichido dake ichido dake negai ga kanau nonaraba  
nando demo umare kawa tte ano nichi no kun ni ai ni iku yo_

_koe wo kara shite saken da hankyou zankyou munashi ku hibiku  
hazusa reta kusari no sono saki ha nanihitotsu nokotte yashinaikedo  
futariwo tsunai deta kizuna tan ( hokoro ) bi toke nichijou ni kie teku  
sayonara itoshi ta nin kokomadeda mou furimuka naide aruki dasu nda_

_koredeoshimaisa_

* * *

**Late... very late update...**

**Other projects got me swamped! And other stories have plots that get me distracted, not to mention I'm also distracted recently by Smackdown vs. RAW 2010, and Grand Theft Auto IV (recently purchased along with a PS3).**

**So yeah...** o_o;

**The lyrics of the song is from **Just Be Friends**, but the version is sung by Kagamine Len.**

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v=UebnW2WefFc


End file.
